


Choice

by AliceStark219



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Sorry Not Sorry, just kidding, other created characters for the plot
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceStark219/pseuds/AliceStark219
Summary: Tới tận cùng, hóa ra hắn lại là người cậu chẳng thể buông bỏ, trốn chạy mãi cuối cùng vẫn không thể thoát. Ngu ngốc rốt cuộc là hắn hay cậu? Đứng trước quá nhiều ngã rẽ, hai người bọn họ phải chọn con đường nào để được bên nhau một lần nữa?
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Nuada (Hellboy), Loki (Marvel)/Nuada (Hellboy)/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mọi sự trùng hợp đều là ngẫu nhiên.  
> Đây là fic đầu tay xin mọi người nhận xét nhẹ nhàng.  
> Bạn nào có hứng thú dịch sang tiếng Anh xin cứ thoải mái và nhớ ghi credit cho mình nha.

Khi sức mạnh của Bifrost vươn lên xé toạc Jotunheim, Loki cứ nghĩ rằng nó đã bị san phẳng, chủng tộc quái vật đó đã bị tiêu diệt hoàn toàn. Nhưng, cậu đã lầm. Tại trung tâm của Jotunheim có cất giấu một báu vật, một quả cầu trong suốt như pha lê. Bên trong nó là những quầng sáng trắng xóa, lấp lánh, đẹp đẽ vô cùng, một bông hoa. Người Jotun gọi nó là Băng Vĩnh Cửu, thứ khởi nguồn tạo nên thế giới và sức mạnh của họ. Một trong chín bảo vật của Chín Thế giới có từ kỉ Thần Thoại…

  
…

  
Không lâu sau khi trận chiến với phe Ám Tiên kết thúc và Asgard dành chiến thắng, Thor lên ngôi, trở thành vị vua mới của Chín Thế giới. Mệnh lệnh đầu tiên hắn đưa ra với tư cách của một vị vua tối cao là cả vương quốc phải để tang 100 năm cho Nữ hoàng đã mất của Asgard – Frigga. 100 năm so với con người là cả một kiếp người thế nhưng với dân chúng Aesir ngần đó thời gian chẳng qua cũng chỉ là một thoáng chốc. Ngay sau đó, hắn thả tự do hoàn toàn cho Loki.  
“Em có thể đi tới bất cứ đâu em muốn, em có thể làm bất cứ điều gì.” Đứng trước Loki, Thor nói, bàn tay khẽ nâng, đặt lên bờ vai gầy guộc của em trai hắn, đôi mắt xanh màu đại dương nhìn quanh gương mặt cậu.

  
Loki nhếch môi, ánh mắt lơ đãng dừng lại nơi bàn tay đặt trên vai mình. Cậu đưa tay gạt xuống, “Anh thả tự do cho tôi dễ dàng như thế… không lo sao? Tôi không tin rằng anh không sợ tôi sẽ lại xỏ mũi anh như một tên hề và phản bội anh một lần nữa.”

  
Thor cụp mắt, “Sau những chuyện vừa rồi… anh tin em.” Loki nói đúng, hắn vẫn sợ. Dù cho Loki có ở cạnh, sát cánh cùng hắn đánh bại kẻ địch thì hắn vẫn cứ sợ. Nỗi sợ đó như đã ăn sâu vào tiềm thức Thor, khiến hắn, kể cả trong giấc ngủ cũng giật mình tỉnh dậy, tìm tới chỗ cậu, xem xem cậu vẫn còn ở đó hay đã biến mất. Hắn sợ, lo lắng Loki sẽ phản bội, phản bội tình cảm hắn dành cho cậu.

  
“Haha, anh thậm chí còn không dám nhìn vào mắt tôi. Giờ anh muốn gì ở tôi đây? Tôi nên tuân theo mệnh lệnh nào của anh? Nên làm gì cho anh bây giờ đây?” Loki cười lớn, hỏi. Cậu biết hắn đang nghĩ gì trong đầu nhưng vẫn cố tình đưa ra câu hỏi như buộc hắn phải nói ra câu trả lời mà cậu mong muốn nhất.  
“Anh không hiểu ý em”, Thor đáp và nó lại khiến Loki buồn cười thêm lần nữa.

  
“Dù có làm vua thì anh vẫn chỉ là một tên ngốc như vậy.” Cậu đưa tay du di trên ngực Thor, cố ý làm thật chậm, lời nói cũng nhẹ đi, thoảng qua như một lời thì thầm, nhướn người lên nói vào tai hắn, “Điều kiện của anh là gì để đổi lấy sự trung thành của tôi?”

  
Thor chợt cảm thấy ngột ngạt, qua lớp giáp giày cộm, hắn vẫn cảm nhận được nhiệt độ của những ngón tay Loki nghịch ngợm, di chuyển trên ngực hắn cùng hơi thở nhẹ nhàng phả vào tai. Hắn nhắm chặt mắt lại cố ngăn không cho nhưng xúc cảm đang cố gắng len lỏi, tấn công lí trí mình, “Anh chỉ muốn… em ở lại bên cạnh anh.”

  
“Tôi nói thật, anh nên sử dụng trí tuệ của mình một chút đi”, nụ cười trên môi Loki dãn ra ngày càng lớn, “Anh muốn tôi ở bên cạnh anh? Ha, anh có bị ấm đầu hay không vậy? Anh đã kế vị và giờ anh phải lập một hoàng hậu để củng cố ngai vàng”.

  
Ngón tay mới nãy còn mơn chớn trên khuôn ngực rắn chắc giờ ấn mạnh vào nó, “Anh nghĩ người Asgard sẽ để một tên con lai khốn kiếp nào đó của tộc Khổng lồ Băng ở bên cạnh vua của họ ư? Và còn cả ‘Bộ Ba Bằng Hữu’ của anh nữa? Không bao giờ đâu.”

“Họ sẽ hiểu mà”, Thor nói lí nhí nhưng Loki đã nghe thấy. Anh ta thật sự ngu ngốc đến phát bực! Cậu thầm nghĩ.

  
Cả hai chìm vào im lặng, Thor nắm chặt tay. Loki chờ đợi câu trả lời từ hắn. Cậu tiến gần lại chiếc bàn làm từ vàng ròng, trên nó là biết bao họa tiết tinh xảo được trạm trổ bởi những thợ thủ công bậc nhất. Mặt bàn trải một tấm khăn trắng với những họa tiết màu vàng tối được thêu thùa hết sức tinh tế. Cậu tự rót cho mình một ly rượu và nhấm nháp. Không hổ là loại rượu thượng hạng! Mới vào miệng thì cay đắng nhưng lại ngọt lịm khi từng giọt chậm rãi thấm vào đầu lưỡi rồi từ từ đi xuống cổ họng.

Bất ngờ, Thor nói, “Vậy anh phải làm gì mới giữ được em?”

  
Khóe miệng Loki vẽ thành một đường cong hoàn mỹ, cậu uống thêm một ngụm nữa trước khi đặt ly rượu xuống bàn, nói, nụ cười trên khuôn mặt cậu lúc này thật đẹp, nó khiến Thor liên tưởng về một Loki của xa xưa. Hắn không khỏi ngây người, “Tôi có một cuộc hành trình nho nhỏ, nếu anh chịu giúp tôi hoàn thành nó và thu thập một số thứ đồ lặt vặt, biết đâu tôi sẽ đổi ý, toàn tâm toàn ý ở bên anh, ở phía sau giúp anh xây dựng lại Asgard.”

  
“Anh đồng ý.” Thor trả lời dứt khoát, đôi mắt hướng thẳng về phía Loki như tìm kiếm một sự tin tưởng tuyệt đối.

  
Loki bật cười, “Anh còn không cần hỏi tôi định làm gì. Haha, anh nên suy nghĩ cho kĩ, vì một khi tham gia vào việc này, sẽ không có đường quay lại nữa đâu.”

  
Loki rời khỏi phòng, không quên để lại một câu, “Trước hoàng hôn ngày mai, hãy cho tôi câu trả lời cuối cùng của anh. Giờ, cứ suy nghĩ cho thấu đáo đi đã”.

  
Cánh cửa nặng nề khép lại, Thor vẫn chăm chú nhìn về phía Loki vừa đứng. Hắn cố nghĩ xem, em trai hắn lại muốn giở trò gì nữa. Trầm tư một hồi lâu, hắn không tìm thấy một động cơ nào để tin rằng việc Loki sắp làm giống như một việc làm phản trắc hay đại loại thế. Thor ngồi xuống ghế, nhìn về phía mặt trời đang từ từ lặn xuống nơi chân trời, lòng thầm thở dài. Tại sao em trai hắn luôn khiến hắn phải khó xử như thế? Rốt cuộc trong lòng Loki, hắn có vị trí như thế nào?


	2. Chapter 2

Loki trở về phòng mình, ý cười vẫn chưa tan trên môi mà còn đậm thêm, cậu cụp mắt, tiến lại gần một chiếc cột trụ trong phòng rồi lặng lẽ ngồi xuống. Miệng lẩm nhẩm một câu thần chú, ngôn ngữ của thần linh nghe sao cũng không rõ là cậu đang đọc cái gì, chỉ thấy trên tay cậu một ngọn lửa màu lục lập lòe rồi bùng cháy. Từ trung tâm ngọn lửa, những cánh hoa đen đặc như bóng tối vươn ra, nhẹ nhàng đặt một cuộn giấy da xuống tay Loki. Cậu mở nó ra, chăm chú nhìn kỹ hồi lâu rồi lại dùng phép thuật cất nó đi.

  
Cậu tựa người vào chiếc cột và đảo mắt nhìn xung quanh, “Vẫn nguyên như thế”. Căn phòng chắc ccậu đã được dọn dẹp rất nhiều lần trong quãng thời gian cậu không ở, nhưng những thứ Loki làm còn dang dở trước đó vẫn được để đúng ở vị trí mà cậu đã để. Những quyển sách mới chưa được sắp lên chất chồng dưới chân kệ sách trong góc phòng, phía trên là một quyển sách vẫn đang mở với một dải lụa đỏ nho nhỏ kẹp giữa hai trang giấy. Những món đồ phép thuật trải đầy trên mặt bàn hay những chậu hoa cậu tự tay trồng ngoài ban công vẫn hàng ngày có người đến thay cậu chăm sóc… Và, cả chiếc áo khoác yêu thích do chính Frigga may tặng cho y, được gập gọn gàng để trên giường.

  
Tầm nhìn dừng lại ở chiếc áo, Loki đứng lên tiến lại gần đưa tay vuốt nhẹ cổ áo.

“Cái áo khoác đó, mẹ chúng ta muốn trao tận tay cho em, nhưng lúc đó, em đã…”

  
“Mẹ của anh”, Loki không chấp nhận việc người khác tự ý vào phòng cậu, cũng như lúc này, cậu không vui một chút nào khi Thor đứng ngay sau lưng và đột ngột cất lời.

  
“Loki à, anh…”

  
“Anh nên ra khỏi đây và đến chỗ nàng Foster của anh đi. Cô ta hẳn là đang chờ anh trong phòng đấy. Đừng làm phiền tôi.” Loki chờ Thor ra khỏi phòng nhưng hắn vẫn cứ đứng yên và không có dấu hiệu sẽ rời đi. Một khoảnh khắc trôi qua, hai đôi mắt cứ như vậy nhìn thẳng vào nhau cho tới khi Loki chủ động quay đi. Cậu đưa lưng về phía Thor. Đôi mắt kia từ lúc nào đã trở nên đẹp như thế, sâu hút như đại dương, bình lặng và man mác buồn. Đẹp, đến không thể nhìn thẳng, cứ như vậy chăm chú nhìn bóng lưng cậu.

  
Phòng Loki được chia làm ba gian, bên trái là phòng tắm, bên phải là phòng ngủ còn cửa lớn nằm ở gian giữa – phòng làm việc của cậu với những kệ sách cao được đặt ở hai bên. Trước mặt là bàn khách nhỏ với vài chiếc ghế bọc nhung sang trọng, sau là bàn làm việc với những họa tiết điêu khắc đơn giản mà tinh tế, một chiếc chân nến, một ống bút để gọn gàng bên mép và một chiếc đồng hồ để bàn. Chiếc ghế gỗ tựa mình vào khung cửa kính đằng sau nó với chiếc rèm được cột gọn về hai phía. Loki vẫn thường hay ngồi kia, vừa đọc sách vừa lơ đãng nhìn ra bên ngoài. Thor đưa mắt nhìn một vòng, thầm mường tượng lại những hình ảnh của em trai hắn trong quá khứ.

  
Không đợi sự cho phép của Loki, Thor bước vào phòng ngủ, nơi Loki đang đứng. Hắn cố gắng đi thật nhẹ, nhưng cậu vẫn nghe thấy tiếng của chiếc áo choàng lết qua ba bậc thang dẫn vào phòng. Hắn cởi bỏ áo choáng, vắt lên chiếc ghế ở gần đó rồi thả mình ngồi xuống giường. Lúc này Loki đang đứng trước mặt hắn, gương mặt đanh lại tỏ ý khó chịu và muốn hắn rời khỏi đây ngay nhưng Thor lập tức đưa ánh nhìn đi chỗ khác, cố tình lờ đi biểu cảm của cậu.

  
Được một lúc khi Loki thấy mệt vì phải chừng mắt mãi với cái người còn không thèm để ý rằng cậu đã lườm hắn đến cứng người, “Tùy anh”, rồi cũng ngồi xuống bên cạnh, trên tay vẫn cầm chặt chiếc áo. Đã bao lâu rồi họ mới lại được ngồi cạnh nhau như thế này? Yên lặng. Không cần ai phải nói với ai điều gì, chỉ cần ngồi cạnh đối phương, vậy là đủ rồi. Thor ước gì hắn có thể đóng băng thời gian, để những phút bình yên hiếm hoi hắn được ngồi cạnh em trai mình mà không phải nghe cậu nói những lời xỉa xói, độc địa, dối trá dừng lại mãi mãi.

  
“Mẹ… đã nói gì?” Loki lơ đễnh nhìn vào một nơi vô định đến thần người, không chủ đích mà hỏi hắn như vậy. Thor bị lời nói bất chợt này kéo về thực tại, giống như người đang trong giấc mơ đẹp bị đánh thức, trong mắt hắn thoáng hiện lên nét thất vọng. Hắn thở dài, cũng nhìn vào một nơi nào đó và bắt đầu kể lại.

  
“Sau khi em rơi xuống Abyss, ai cũng nghĩ rằng em đã chết. Mẹ của chúng ta, đã khóc rất nhiều. Anh chưa bao giờ thấy bà buồn như vậy. Bà không cho phép bất cứ ai vào phòng em. Mỗi ngày, bà đều vào đây và dọn dẹp, sau đó ngồi lại cho tới bữa trưa. Mọi người khuyên rằng bà không nên quá đau buồn và không cần phải làm những việc thấp hèn như vậy nhưng bà chỉ cười và nói: ‘Thằng bé chỉ đi đâu đó chút thôi, cũng lớn rồi mà, còn có nhiều việc phải làm… thằng bé, rồi sẽ trở về. Ta biết chắc ccậu nó sẽ về. Vì vậy ta muốn chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, để khi nó về, phòng nó vẫn luôn sạch sẽ. Loki luôn cười rất vui khi phòng nó được dọn gọn gàng. Nó đã cười rất vui…’ Rồi bà lại lẳng lặng về phòng và dành cả ngày còn lại, dùng phép thuật đi khắp nơi tìm em…”

  
Thor ngừng lại một chút, dò xem biểu cảm trên gương mặt Loki lúc này, nhưng, không có gì cả, chỉ là sự trống rỗng, hắn nói tiếp, “Rồi có một ngày, bà lấy toàn bộ quần áo của em trong tủ ra giặt lại, haha, mặc dù chúng chưa được mặc và vẫn còn thơm phức, nhưng bà vẫn bắt tì nữ mang xuống phòng giặt ủi. Trong lúc soạn đồ, tì nữ phát hiện có một chiếc áo khoác của em bị rách một mảng lớn ở bên hông. Họ xin phép mẹ chúng ta cho vứt chiếc áo đó đi, dù gì cũng không dùng được nữa nhưng bà nhất quyết giữ lại. Bà thức trắng cả đêm hôm đó, khâu lại chiếc áo cho em, bà sợ rằng sáng mai nếu em về, cần dùng đến lại không có để mặc, vì em thích chiếc áo này nhất. Hahaha, có lần em còn mặc đi mặc lại cái áo đó cả tháng trời…”

  
Thor cuời, quay sang nhìn Loki và thấy em trai hắn cũng đang cười, thật buồn, “Sáng hôm sau bà mang nó đến đặt trên giường em và ngồi đó khóc mãi, cho tới khi, gần như không còn gì chảy ra từ đôi mắt đã đầy những nếp nhăn của bà. Trông bà tiều tụy đi rất nhiều… Loki à, mẹ yêu em nhiều lắm.”

  
Loki cứ ngồi và mỉm cười mãi, “Phải rồi”, Thor không dám chắc cậu có khóc hay không bởi suốt từ đầu, hắn không hề nhìn rõ đôi mắt cậu, cho tới khi Loki quay lại nhìn hắn, hắn chỉ thấy một đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo đỏ hoe.

  
“Hãy ở lại đây một lúc, tôi cảm thấy hơi mệt”, Loki tựa vào vai hắn. Thor ngồi yên để em trai hắn gục trên vai mình. Frigga, có lẽ là người duy nhất mà cậu thật lòng, chỉ khi ở bên bà, Loki mời trở về đúng là Loki, một đứa con ngoan, không lừa lọc, không dối trá, không nghịch ngợm, chỉ có khuôn mặt sáng sủa, thông minh với vầng trán cao và đôi mắt trong trẻo không gợn một chút tà niệm.

  
Thor cảm nhận hơi thở đều đều của Loki, hắn đặt cậu nằm xuống giường, đắp chăn rồi phủ chiếc áo khoác cậu vẫn cầm trên tay lên trên. Hắn ngắm nhìn gương mặt say ngủ của cậu, một gương mặt góc cạnh của một người đàn ông trưởng thành, nhưng bình yên, như chú mèo thu hết móng vuốt, mơ màng phơi nắng ngủ.

  
Hắn đưa tay lên, vuốt ve gương mặt ấy rồi cúi thấp người, muốn hôn cậu, nhưng khi tới gần bờ môi mỏng ấy, hắn dừng lại, ngập ngừng. Sau đó chỉ đặt một cái hôn nhẹ lên trán Loki rồi xoay người rời khỏi phòng.

  
“… dù chúng ta có quan hệ ruột thịt hay không, Loki.”

  
Loki nằm trên giường, loáng thoáng nghe được vế cuối trong câu nói của Thor, nhưng cậu chẳng còn hơi sức để đốp chát lại nữa, chỉ cảm thấy cả người mệt mỏi rã rời. Giờ, cậu chỉ muốn ngủ.

  
Ngày mai, em sẽ có được câu trả lời của tôi. Thor thầm nghĩ, bước ra khỏi phòng và nhẹ nhàng đóng chặt cánh cửa. Trước lúc cánh cửa đóng chặt hoàn toàn, hắn còn không quên nhướn mắt nhìn người trong phòng lần cuối. Định xoay người rời đi, nhưng không ngờ, Sif đang đứng chờ hắn ngay trước cửa.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sif!”, Thor cảm thấy vô cùng bối rối. Hắn có cảm giác mình như một đứa trẻ đang ăn vụng trong bếp và bị mẹ bắt được.

“Em làm gì ở đây?” Thor hỏi, cố tránh đi ánh nhìn của Sif lúc này. Ánh mắt đó sắc đến độ hắn tự hỏi cô đã đứng đó bao lâu? Đã nghe được những gì?  
  
Sif thấy rõ sự ái ngại hiện lên trên gương mặt Thor lúc này, cô lạnh giọng, “Anh định tới khi nào mới chấm dứt chuyện này? Còn cô gái người trần của anh, anh tính sao với cô ta đây?”

Đáp lại cô chỉ là một tiếng thở dài, sự im lặng từ Thor khiến cô bực mình. Sif đứng khoanh tay trước ngực, lưng tựa vào bức tường đằng sau cô, mái tóc bồng bềnh buông xuống, vài sợi vương trên đôi bờ vai nhỏ nhắn.

“Nơi đây không tiện nói, chúng ta tới chỗ khác.”

Nói rồi, Thor túm vào tay Sif, kéo cô đi. Băng qua dãy hành lang dài, những cột trụ sơn son thếp vàng lướt qua như một thước phim cũ, tua lại qua đôi mắt Nữ thần chiến tranh. Ngày bé, Thor cũng kéo cô đi như thế khi họ cùng “Bộ ba chiến binh” chơi trốn tìm. Người đàn ông trước mặt cô lúc này, khi ấy, giống như một người anh trai mà cô hằng ngưỡng mộ, một tượng đài không gì lay chuyển được trong lòng cô.

Họ đi nhanh về phía cuối hành lang, dừng lại bên một khung cửa sổ lớn. Thor tựa người vào cửa sổ, quay lưng lại với ánh trăng đang chiếu sáng trên bầu trời. Màn đêm phủ một mảng tối nặng nề lên hoàng thành Asgard, che phủ đi những phồn hoa đô hội, những nguy nga tráng lệ vốn có nơi đây. Nến được thắp lên ở khắp các hành lang. Từng chân nến cháy sáng, chiếu sáng mọi ngóc ngách trong cung điện, cũng chiếu sáng hai bóng người đang đổ dài trên tường.

“Em muốn anh phải nói gì đây, Sif?” Thor ngừng lại, giờ tới lượt hắn làm cô bối rối. Ánh mắt kia xanh biếc như đại dương, sâu thẳm như đáy vực, đem theo vô vàn phiền muộn nhìn về phía cô. Sif như chìm vào độ sâu trong đôi mắt ấy, cô khẽ nói, “Em chỉ muốn anh dứt khoát một lần, về anh, về cô gái người trần kia… và về cả Loki.”

“Loki? Có chuyện gì với Loki sao?” Thor có thể rất mạnh mẽ trên chiến trường, có thể đưa ra những quyết định táo bạo khi nguy khốn nhưng, trong tình cảm thì không. Suy nghĩ hắn lúc nào cũng rối như tơ vò khi nhắc đến những mối quan hệ, và lại càng luẩn quẩn hơn khi những mối quan hệ đó liên quan đến Loki.

“Em không tin cậu ta”, Sif quả quyết.

“Sau trận chiến chúng ta vừa trải qua, sau những gì Loki đã làm được, em vẫn không tin em ấy ư?” Thor tỏ vẻ không hài lòng.

“Không phải em không muốn tin nhưng anh ta luôn luôn có một âm mưu nào đó, hoặc một trò lừa đảo. Hãy tránh xa anh ta ra, Thor.” Sif tin rằng cảm tính của mình là đúng, rằng mọi lúc, luôn có một kế hoạch tối mật ẩn sau nụ cười của Loki.

“Tránh xa? Loki là em trai anh. Làm sao em có thể khuyên anh không nên tin vào em trai mình chứ?” Thor gần như là sắp phát điên rồi, hắn không thể tự khống chế chính cảm xúc của mình mỗi khi có người nói ra bản chất của Loki.

“Nhưng anh ta không phải! Anh không thấy điều hiển nhiên đó sao? Chắc hẳn cậu ta đã yểm một loại bùa chú gì đó lên anh làm lầm lẫn.”

“Sao em dám nói như thế?” Thor quát lớn, não hắn như muốn nổ tung đến nơi rồi.

“Được. Vậy cứ cho là anh không bị phù phép và anh yêu Loki nhiều đến mức hoàn toàn tin tưởng vào anh ta dù cho anh ta đã phản bội anh hàng ngàn lần đi. Còn cô gái tên Jane Foster thì sao?” Sif vô cùng tức giận. Cô biết Thor cứng đầu nhưng như thế này thì thật quá sức chịu đựng. Sự thật rõ ràng ngay trước mắt mà hắn thì cứ mắt mở như không.

“Jane?”

“Phải. Các bô lão đang yêu cầu anh mau chóng tìm Hoàng hậu cho Asgard, Thor. Cô gái đó yêu anh, và liệu anh có yêu cô ta nhiều đến mức gạt bỏ được mối gianh giới giữa hai thế giới để đưa cô ta lên ngôi vị không?”

“Anh…”

“Giữa một nùi rắc rối và một rắc rối cỏn con, anh chọn đi.” Sif đã đến tận cùng của giới hạn. Thor lúc nào cũng mơ hồ về chuyện tình cảm, nó khiến hắn trở nên yêu đuối, mụ mị, và nó trở thành điểm yếu chết người của hắn.

“Chuyện của Jane anh có thể xử lí được, còn Loki, thực sự cậu ấy không xấu như vậy đâu. Anh tin trong con người Loki vẫn còn sự ấm áp và tốt bụng.” Thor đưa ánh nhìn về phía Sif như một sự khẩn khoản rằng cô hãy tin vào những gì mà hắn cũng đang cố để tin.

Quá sức chịu đựng rồi, Sif lắc đầu. Cô nâng tay, nhanh như một cơn gió đấm thật mạnh vào má trái của Thor khiến hắn ngã nhào, “Anh là đồ ngốc! Một chuyện tốt hắn làm được không có nghĩa là nó sẽ xóa bỏ đi toàn bộ những gì hắn gây ra lúc trước. Giang sơn dễ đổi, bản tính khó dời. Đến bao giờ anh mới chịu mở to mắt và nhìn thẳng vào sự thật. Đến bản thân anh có lẽ còn đang gắng gượng mà bấu víu, tin vào cái lí lẽ vớ vẩn đó. Ai có thể thay đổi được nhưng Loki thì không, hắn là Thần Tai ương, anh không nghe sao…”

Thor ôm một bên mặt, ngẩn người hứng chịu cơn thịnh nộ của Sif, chưa bao giờ hắn thấy cô tức giận như thế này. Ngây người cả nửa ngày, tai hắn ong ong vì những lời nói đanh thép của Sif. Trước khi rời đi, cô còn để lại cho hắn một câu, “Rồi em sẽ chứng minh cho anh thấy sự mù quáng của anh.”

Thor phải mất một lúc mới hoàn hồn, hắn đứng dậy, phủi quần áo rồi tiến về phòng mình. Jane đang đợi hắn trong phòng, “Anh đi đâu mà về muộn vậy?” Thor không nói, chỉ ậm ừ cho qua chuyện. Hắn bước vào phòng tắm, Jane thấy thật kì lạ khi hôm nay hắn trầm tĩnh đến thế. Cô đã ở đây được một thời gian, không thể nói là dài nhưng cũng đủ để thích nghi với lối sống nơi đây. Jane biết mình khác biệt và điều đó không ngăn cản được cô ở bên Thor, bên cạnh người cô yêu hơn tất cả.

Thor bước ra khỏi phòng tắm với chiếc quần thun, hắn lau cho khô tóc rồi nằm xuống giường. Hắn cảm nhận thân hình mềm mại của người nằm cạnh hắn đang nhích lại dần, nửa thân trên của người đó áp sát vào cánh tay hắn, những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng liên tiếp đáp lên tai, bên má rồi xuống cổ, “Thôi nào, Lo…”

Chưa kịp nói hết câu, hắn như sực tỉnh, quay sang, trước mặt hắn không phải người hắn định gọi tên. Hắn giật mình, khóe miệng run lên.

“Có vẻ như hôm nay anh rất mệt rồi”, Jane nói, cô cười dịu dàng, đầu gối lên bả vai hắn, bàn tay đưa lên vuốt ve những cơ bắp săn chắc. Cô hôn lên môi hắn, nhưng hắn không đáp lại, chỉ ngây ngốc nhìn cô, định nói điều gì đó nhưng lại thôi, “Chúc em ngủ ngon.”

“Chúc anh ngủ ngon.” Jane nói, rồi không để ý tới nữa mà chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Thor thấy rất mệt, nhưng hắn không tài nào ngủ được, trong đầu hắn lặp đi lặp lại cuộc đối thoại với Sif. Đúng như Sif nói, hắn tin Loki nhưng trong lòng hắn lúc nào cũng ngờ vực, nghi ngờ rằng Loki sẽ lại lừa hắn như những lần trước. Có lẽ hắn bị bỏ bùa thật rồi.

_Loki, anh phải tin em như thế nào đây?_

Ngoài trời, trăng vẫn sáng tròn một mảnh, bóng tối vẫn bình yên trải khắp vương quốc. Trong mỗi căn phòng, mỗi người ôm theo một tâm tư riêng mệt mỏi chìm vào giấc ngủ.


	4. Chapter 4

Buổi sáng ngày hôm sau, Thor bị dựng dậy từ sớm, “Thor… Thorr… Dậy đi!” Jane cố lay thật mạnh để đánh thức Thor. Hắn như con gấu trong kì ngủ đông, trùm mền kín đầu và co lại thành một đống trên giường, “Một lát nữa thôi…”

“Em chuẩn bị đồ đi đây!” Jane từ bỏ ý định gọi con gấu hoàng gia dậy và thu dọn quần áo vào trong ba lô.

“Hả?” Thor ngồi bật dậy, cố dùng bộ não đang ngái ngủ phân tích lại lời nói của Jane.

Ba mươi giây sau…

Cái gì cơ?

“Em định đi đâu? Sao lại bỏ đi vội như thế? Có kẻ nào đe dọa cuộc sống của em ở đây sao?”

Jane phì cười, không ngờ nói một câu đơn giản như vậy lại khiến Thor cuống lên, nhưng trong lòng cũng không khỏi mừng thầm rằng hắn đang lo lắng cô sẽ rời khỏi hắn, có nghĩa là Thor vẫn còn quan tâm và yêu thương cô, “Anh bình tĩnh đã, em đã nói hết câu đâu”, rồi đưa tay vuốt ve gương mặt hắn, cô nói, “Em muốn đi cùng anh.”

“Hả? Đi đâu cơ?” Hắn vẫn chưa hiểu, đầu óc lúc sáng sớm thế này đúng là lởm khởm.

“Thì đi với anh đó, tham quan các vùng đất, tìm hiểu nhiều nền văn minh khác trong vũ trụ, khám phá các công nghệ, khoa học kĩ thuật của họ… Mà anh cũng lạ thật. Anh biết em thích mấy thứ đó mà không nói cho em, lại cứ im lặng giấu diếm như thế…”

“Ai nói với em anh đi tham quan?” Thor vội ngắt lời.

“Ơ… em gặp Loki sáng nay trong phòng vũ khí. Thì anh nói sau ngần ấy chuyện, chúng ta có thể tin tưởng Loki…” Lời còn chưa dứt, Thor như một tia sét nhảy ra khỏi phòng, trên người chỉ mặc độc một cái quần ngủ dài mỏng tang. Jane khá bất ngờ nhưng không suy nghĩ gì thêm, lại tiếp tục gói ghém đồ đạc, “Lạ thật đấy.”

Thor phóng như bay trên hành lang, vẻ hốt hoảng thể hiện rõ trên gương mặt hắn. Trong một bộ dạng thiếu vải, hắn làm các tì nữ không khỏi đỏ mặt ngượng ngùng. Như một thói quen cho những lần Thor chạy vội như thế, lính canh có thể đoán được tới chín mươi chín phần trăm hắn đang đi tìm em trai mình, và vì vậy, để tránh cho cả cung điện bị lục tung lên, như mọi lần một tên lính gác sẽ đứng ra, nói, “Thưa đức vua, Loki, à không, em trai ngài đang ở hành lang phía tây, phòng thứ 5 từ ngoài vào.”

Hắn không gật đầu cũng chẳng trả lời, chẳng có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy Thor đã nghe rõ những lời vừa rồi. Hắn tiếp tục chạy và giọng lính canh vẫn tiếp tục vọng lại từ phía sau. “Phòng thứ 5, phòng thứ 5, phòng thứ 5, phòng…”

Hắn thở hắt ra khi thấy ánh sáng xanh lục bảo lóe lên qua cánh cửa khép hờ ở căn phòng cuối hành lang phía tây. Thor mở banh cửa hét lớn, “Em đã làm gì vậy Loki?”

Loki không lấy làm ngạc nhiên vì sự xuất hiện bất ngờ của Thor, trái lại, cậu cười hài lòng và dường như cảnh tượng xảy ra lúc này chẳng khác những gì cậu đã tính toán.

“Không gì hết.” Cậu trả lời.

“Em đừng có lừa anh. Em đã nói gì với Jane về chuyện của chúng ta?” Thor gắt, hắn bước nhanh vào phòng. Căn phòng này lúc trước Loki hay dùng để cất những món vũ khí cậu tự chế ra, dao găm, phi tiêu… các loại văn kiện, tham khảo, hướng dẫn và rất nhiều sách phép thuật. Nơi này luôn được khóa kín nên ít nhiều có thể thấy, trên những giá đồ bụi đã phủ một lớp mỏng.

“Tôi nói rằng anh yêu tôi nhiều lắm”, Loki trả lời, giọng điệu khoái trá, cậu không nhìn hắn mà tiếp tục quan sát tấm giấy da trước mặt. Cậu để nó trên mặt bàn lớn, phủ lên trên hai thanh kiếm sáng bóng và một vài quyển sách đang để mở.

“LOKI!!!”

“Thôi được rồi, anh đang làm đau tai tôi đấy. Tôi nói cho cô ta về kế hoạch chuyến đi của tôi và anh.” Loki phì cười, thái độ của Thor khiến cậu muốn nhịn cười mà không được.

“Em nói gì? Chuyến đi nguy hiểm mà em lại muốn cô ấy đi cùng ư? Em không sợ Jane làm vướng chân em sao?” Thor khó hiểu.

“Tôi thì không sao. Nhưng chẳng phải làm vậy anh sẽ có thêm động lực sao. Một chuyến phiêu lưu thì cần anh hùng và mỹ nhân, như vậy mới hấp dẫn.” Cuối cùng Loki cũng quay lại, hắn tựa người vào thành bàn, một tay chống lên.

Thor không khỏi nghi ngại nhìn nụ cười của cậu, nó chứa đầy toan tính. Chết tiệt! Lại là một mưu đồ khác!

“Em có ý đồ gì với Jane?”

“Cô nàng của anh hả? Tôi không có hứng thú nhiều với cô ta lắm đâu. Anh đừng đánh giá cao cô ta như thế. Đây chỉ là một cuộc hành trình nhỏ không nguy hại mà thôi. Tôi mệt mỏi ở đây rồi. Muốn ra ngoài chơi một chút. Với lại dù sao về sau cô gái đó cũng làm vợ anh. Một nữ hoàng của chín cõi lại không biết gì về thế giới xung quanh, thật đúng là một trò cười.” Loki cười, tay và ánh mắt cậu cùng hướng về phía tấm giấy trải dài trên bàn, ý muốn Thor xem nó.

Thor lại gần, nhìn vào tấm giấy, trong đó trống trơn, chỉ có một góc là có hình. Là hình một khu rừng!

“Đây là thứ gì?” Hắn hỏi, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Loki, ý cười trên mặt cậu không hề nhạt đi mà còn đậm thêm. Hắn vẫn không tin chuyện chỉ đơn giản có vậy, nhưng nói thì cũng không phải là không có lí.

Loki cũng chẳng ngần ngại mà nhìn Thor, “Đây là một tấm bản đồ. Tôi đang tìm hiểu vì sao nó lại chỉ có một phần như thế này. Theo chiều rộng của tấm giấy thì bản đồ này chỉ một khu vực rất lớn. Giống như bản đồ các thế giới.”

“Em lấy thứ này từ đâu?”

“Bí mật.”

“Nếu như đây là bản đồ thì vòng sáng với biểu tượng này hẳn là của chúng ta. Vậy là bắt đầu từ chỗ chúng ta tới một khu rừng… Em không đùa chứ? Kia là Khu rừng Bóng tối.” Thor tròn mắt, nghi hoặc nhìn Loki. Loki ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, khẽ gật đầu. “Đã là phiêu lưu thì không tránh khỏi một chút kinh hoàng phải không nào?” Loki cười, sắc xanh trong tròng mắt lóe lên một tia sáng tinh ranh. Cuộn tấm bản đồ lại rồi nhét vào trong một cái ống, cậu lấy thêm một vài thứ vũ khí khác. Thường thì là những loại vũ khí nhỏ và giấu chúng khắp người.

“Tôi đi chuẩn bị đồ, anh cũng nên chuẩn bị đi. Anh có ba giờ đồng hồ để sắp xếp mọi thứ.” Dứt lời, Loki xoay người ra khỏi phòng. Thor vẫn đứng im như cái cột bên cạnh hắn. Rõ ràng là hắn được quyền suy nghĩ và lựa chọn tới hoàng hôn ngày hôm nay rồi mới đưa ra quyết định. Loki hẳn là đã biết hắn sẽ do dự thế nào nên mới nói với Jane, hơn nữa còn thay đổi sự thật về chuyến đi này. Cậu, miệng thì nói cho hắn quyền lựa chọn nhưng thực ra đã ngầm sắp xếp mọi chuyện để buộc hắn phải đi bằng được. Trong lòng Thor bỗng dâng lên một dự cảm không lành.

Ba tiếng sau…

“Đức vua! Ngài không thể đi được!”

“Đức vua! Xin ngài suy xét lại!”

Quần thần đang nháo nhào lên trước mệnh lệnh vừa mới được ban ra, rằng đức vua của họ sẽ đi xa một thời gian. Mọi chuyện sẽ giao cho các bô lão, Công nương Sif và Bộ Ba chiến binh. Tất nhiên là các bô lão không chấp nhận chuyện này, nhưng Thor cương quyết, “Asgard đang rất yên bình. Ta đi một thời gian cũng chẳng có gì xảy ra đâu.”

“Nhưng ngài đi cùng với Loki.”

“Sẽ không sao đâu.” Nói thì nói vậy nhưng trong lòng hắn không khỏi nhấp nhổm bất an. Hắn lo lắng nhưng hắn lại không biết hắn lo lắng vì điều gì. Mọi thứ đều mơ hồ và không rõ ràng.

Cổng thành Asgard…

“Quý cô đây hẳn là đang háo hức lắm nhỉ?” Loki nở một nụ cười trào phúng nhìn về phía Jane. Cô cũng cười với hắn, đáp, “Vậy đầu tiên chúng ta sẽ đi đâu?”

Loki nhìn Thor, rồi lại nhìn về phía Jane, “Chúng ta sẽ tới một nơi là thiên đường của vô vàn những sinh vật kì lạ của chín cõi – Khu rừng Bóng tối.”

“Ồ! Nghe thật rùng rợn! Chuyến đi này sẽ tuyệt vời lắm đây. Đi thôi nào Thor. Anh xị mặt làm gì?” Ba người ba tâm trạng khác nhau nhìn vào tấm bản đồ cũ đã xỉn màu ố vàng của thời gian, ở đó, họ nhìn thấy, chỉ một con đường duy nhất xuyên qua khu rừng tối tăm.

“Chúng ta lên đường chứ?”

Ở một nơi khác…

“Thưa ngài, mảnh ngọc bắt đầu tỏa sáng rồi.” Kẻ nói mang theo giọng điệu quy phục, thanh âm khàn khàn, trầm đục như vang vọng lại từ địa ngục sâu thẳm, quỳ gối kính cẩn thông báo.

Người ngồi trong bóng tối khẽ nở nụ cười. Ánh sáng leo lắt, cố gắng chiếu từng tia nhỏ xuống mặt đất, cũng chiếu sáng một đôi mắt màu hổ phách sâu hút, mang theo sát ý lạnh thấu xương.


	5. Chapter 5

Ba người họ cưỡi ngựa nửa ngày đường, cuối cùng cũng tới cửa rừng Bóng tối. Một khu rừng tối tăm đầy âm u nằm ở phía nam Asgard. Nơi này từng là nhà của rất nhiều loài sinh vật với nhiều loại hoa cỏ có hình dáng kì lạ, đẹp mắt với hương thơm quyến rũ, là thánh địa của các Tiên cho tới khi nó bị hủy hoại. Những con quái vật chiếm cứ nơi này, biến nó thành địa ngục ngay trên mặt đất.

“Loki, bản đồ có chỉ dẫn gì không? Chúng ta không biết rõ nơi này, không thể tùy tiện băng qua được.” Thor không thích cảm giác này. Giống như trong bóng tối trước mặt, ẩn giấu vô vàn ánh mắt đang nhìn chằm chằm hắn như nhìn một con mồi đi lạc. Tất nhiên hắn có thể đánh bại chúng, nhưng địa hình bất lợi đem lại cho hắn nhiều hơn một lo lắng.

Loki không vội, cậu từ từ mở tấm bản đồ, lật qua lật lại nhiều lần nhưng nó vẫn như cũ chẳng hề thay đổi. Vẫn chỉ là con đường độc nhất xuyên qua tới bên kia bìa rừng. Hoàn toàn trống rỗng và vô dụng đến bực mình.

“Có thể có một câu đố hay một bài thơ nào đó chìm dưới tấm bản đồ. Các vị thần có phép thuật mà, sẽ làm điều này rất đơn giản, không phải sao?” Jane nói, nhìn vào cuộn giấy trong tay Loki rồi quay lại nhìn Thor.

Thor khó hiểu, “Câu đố? Thơ?”

“Em cũng không rõ lắm nhưng thường thì ở trong những bộ phim phiêu lưu mạo hiểm em xem trên ti vi thì như vậy. Thơ, câu đố hoặc một món đồ có liên quan đi kèm.” Jane nói như muốn gỡ rối cho Thor.

Loki lắng nghe cuộc đối thoại giữa họ. Cậu trầm mặc hồi lâu rồi như chợt nhận ra điều gì đó, cậu liền lập tức yêu cầu Thor cầm lấy một đầu của cuộc giấy. Loki làm phép, ngọn lửa màu lục nhảy múa trên những ngón tay thon dài, không bùng lên dữ dội mà chỉ le lói, nhẹ nhàng cháy sáng.

Loki đưa những ánh lửa xuống mặt dưới của tấm giấy da, hơ lên phần bản đồ có hình vẽ. Một cách tỉ mỉ và cẩn thận, như sợ lỡ tay đốt cháy nó, ngọn lửa bập bùng chỉ đủ để làm hiện lên những gì cần hiện. Loki hơ qua hơ lại một lúc sau khi nhận ra việc cậu đang làm hoàn toàn không có hiệu quả. Cậu hỏi, “Ở thế giới của cô, những kẻ đó dùng những gì để làm hiện lên phần in chìm?”

Jane mất hai mươi giây để hiểu Loki đang cố hỏi điều gì. Cô trầm ngâm, cau mày cố nhớ lại, “Tôi cũng không nhớ rõ nữa, có thể là hơ dưới lửa, hay làm ẩm hoặc là dùng hơi lạnh.”

Loki hoài nghi nhìn Jane. Mảnh giấy quá mỏng, không thể dùng nước làm ẩm nó được. Vậy chỉ còn một cách. Loki để ý quan sát Thor. Cậu thấy sự lo lắng và bất an hiện lên trong đôi mắt hắn. “Anh sẽ phải chấp nhận điều này.” Và Loki cười.

Cậu nhắm mắt, tĩnh tâm. Loki có thể cảm nhận được, nguồn sức mạnh mạnh mẽ vô tận ấy đang chảy tràn trong từng thớ thịt, từng mạch máu của cậu. Và hình ảnh ấy lại lướt qua trong tâm trí, một thân hình to lớn, như một ngọn núi, che chở bao dung đầy dịu dàng. Nó khiến trái tim cậu thắt lại. Loki không nhận diện được người ấy, nhưng cảm giác đang len lỏi trong cậu rất chân thật, chân thành và gần gũi. Khiến cậu trong vô thức, nước mắt đã đọng lại nơi khóe mi.

Jane và Thor bất ngờ nhìn nước da có phần trắng bệch của Loki dần chuyển màu, nhạt nhòa rồi đậm dần lên. Một màu xanh lạnh nhạt của băng tuyết. Những nét vằn hằn lên trên làn da, vẽ nên những đường nét kì lạ. Thor rất sợ những lúc thế này, nó như càng chứng tỏ thêm cho một sự thật đau lòng rằng, Loki không phải em trai hắn, rằng cậu chính là hậu duệ của chủng tộc kẻ thù với Asgard - chủng tộc quái vật đã gieo giắc nỗi sợ lên mỗi người Aesir.

Jane túm chặt vào tay Thor, “Thor, anh ta…”

Như để làm vơi đi sự sợ hãi của Jane, hắn nắm lấy tay cô, thật chặt.

Loki mở mắt, đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo giờ đã bị thay bởi hai viên ngọc đỏ rực, giống như máu, nhưng không ấm mà mang theo độ lạnh khiến người ta không khỏi rung mình, khiến cho hai người đối diện cậu không rét mà run. Thor đổ một tầng mồ hôi lạnh. Hắn khó khăn nuốt nước bọt, Loki trước mặt hắn giờ không phải là Loki hắn biết mà là một kẻ hoàn toàn khác. Dù ở trong hình dạng nào khí chất vương giả tỏa ra từ em trai hắn cũng không bao giờ mất đi hay bị lu mờ. Giờ đây trong hình dạng Khổng lồ Băng, nó còn thể hiện lên rõ hơn bao giờ hết với những đường nét lạnh lùng, sắc bén đầy kiêu ngạo một một bậc đế vương. ‘Sinh ra là vua’, và Loki vào khoảnh khắc này, thật đúng với dòng máu cậu đang mang, một Hoàng tử… một vị Vua tương lai của Jotunheim.

Loki cầm lấy cuộn giấy trong tay Thor, không cần phải sử dụng đến thuật tạo băng - sức mạnh bẩm sinh của người Jotnar cũng có thể làm cho một lớp sương lạnh mờ phủ lên mặt giấy. Đúng như những gì cậu dự đoán, những dòng chữ bắt đầu hiện lên trên tấm bản đồ. Tên những địa danh, mũi tên chỉ đường, và những dòng chữ hiện lên rồi nhanh chóng mờ đi trên mặt giấy:

_“Băng qua vòm trời đêm lấp lánh_

_Xuôi theo dòng nước trắng đục mờ_

_Tìm kiếm giọt nước mắt trong bi thương_

_Dẫn đến chiếc vòng của kí ức”_

“Vậy có nghĩa là sao?” Thor hỏi, hắn tránh nhìn vào Loki. cậu không làm khó hắn liền xoay người cất gọn tấm bản đồ vào cái ống bên cạnh người. Một lần nữa trở về hình dáng cũ. Cho tới khi Loki hoàn toàn là Loki mà hắn biết và ổn định lại nhiệt độ cơ thể, Thor mới lại gần, đặt tay lên vai cậu. “Vậy giờ chúng ta phải làm gì?”

Loki không gạt tay hắn xuống, cậu quay lại nhìn Thor và Jane, có vẻ như cô gái loài người vẫn còn chưa hết ngạc nhiên về hình dạng mới vừa rồi của cậu, Loki cười, nói, “Chúng ta phải vào rừng, theo con đường mòn trên bản đồ, đi về hướng đông và hy vọng tìm được một chỗ nghỉ chân đêm nay.”

Không khí giữa ba người sau đó chìm vào im lặng, từng người một nối đuôi nhau đi thẳng vào khu rừng. Loki đi đầu dẫn đường, rồi đến Jane và Thor đi cuối cùng để bảo vệ. Khu rừng Bóng tối đúng như cái tên của nó, chỉ mới đi được một đoạn, ánh sáng sau lưng đã mất hút, chỉ để lại những tia lờ mờ yếu ớt lóe lên trong bóng tối.

Bầu trời trên đầu âm u, mây đen giăng mắc chằng chịt khiến ánh sáng mặt trời không thể chiếu xuống mặt đất. Những cành cây mục nát rơi xuống khắp nơi. Những cái cây khô héo thành những hình thù kì dị đến đáng sợ. Rêu phủ đầy từng ngóc ngách tạo ra một mùi cũ kĩ đến khó chịu. Giống như nơi này đã bị bỏ hoang hàng nghìn năm. Xương của những sinh vật đã chết có ở khắp nơi, có những cái xác còn mới bốc mùi hôi thối nằm bên những đầm lầy tanh tưởi, nhớp nháp.

“Một thiên đường đã mất.” Loki nói, giọng không quá to, như lời thầm thì, thầm tiếc thương cho một cảnh đẹp đã vĩnh viễn chỉ còn trong hoài niệm.

“Thật kinh khủng!” Jane nói, “Những sinh vật sống ở đây đã đi đâu hết rồi? Chẳng nhẽ đã thành xương trắng hết rồi sao?” Cô cảm thán, một tay túm chặt cái túi trên vai, tránh không cho nó bị mắc vào những cành cây khô, vươn ra như những bàn tay túm lấy những vị khách lữ hành không may lạc lối. Cô cảm thấy sợ hãi, chuyến đi này có lẽ còn khủng khiếp hơn những gì cô đã tưởng.

Thor đi sát lại phía cô, đẩy cô lên phía trước như lời động viên. Hắn trả lời, “Nơi này từng là quê hương của tộc Tiên. Nhưng khi cuộc nổi loạn xảy ra trong nội bộ tộc, lũ quái vật và cả những kẻ phản bội đã hủy diệt nơi này, soán lấy ngôi vua. Người kế vị của tộc lúc này còn quá nhỏ nên đức Vua đã ra lệnh sơ tán cả khu rừng. Tộc Tiên không gặp chiến tranh bao giờ nên lực lượng quân đội vô cùng yếu, thành trì nhanh chóng thất thủ, nhà Vua và hai người con của mình đã đưa người dân đi lánh nạn và bỏ lại nơi này. Như Loki nói, đây là một thiên đường đã mất. Nơi này từng là nơi đẹp nhất trong các Thế giới.”

“Là do chúng quá nhu nhược thôi.” Loki quả quyết.

Bọn họ đi được một đoạn thì nghe thấy tiếng gầm của thú lớn kéo theo đó là tiếng vật lộn. Rồi tiếng của những chiếc móng sắc nhọn quật những cái cây yếu ớt đổ rạp, tiếng vũ khí va chạm… và cả tiếng thở kiệt sức của người.

Có người? Cả ba đồng loạt nhìn nhau. Bọn họ nhanh chóng tiến lại gần nơi phát ra âm thanh. Trước mặt họ là một cảnh tượng đáng sợ, một con Bilstrem đang tấn công một người, còn người đó thì đang gồng mình dùng cây thương trong tay đỡ lấy móng vuốt to lớn đang trực xé toang lồng ngực anh ta.

“Mau lên! Mau cứu anh ta!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Mau lên! Mau cứu anh ta!” Jane hét lớn.

  
Con thú nghe thấy tiếng động lại càng bị kích động hơn, mặt đất như rung chuyển theo tiếng gầm vang trong miệng nó. Những thân cây to đã héo nát bị móng vuốt cào thành những vệt lớn, cây cỏ xung quanh đổ rạp theo mỗi lần cái đuôi to lớn quật mạnh xuống nền đất.

  
Thor quay Mjolnir trong tay và quăng nó thật mạnh về phía con quái vật. Bị vũ khí thần thánh quăng trúng chân, con thú gầm lên đau đớn, nó lảo đảo lùi về sau. Jane đưa tay ra hiệu cho người thanh niên kia mau rời khỏi đó trước khi con thú quay lại và xé xác anh ta ra, “Chạy đi! Nhanh!”

Người thanh niên hiểu ý, gật đầu với cô rồi cầm lấy cây thương chạy ra xa. Thor dõi mắt nhìn theo con thú, có vẻ như cái chân đó của nó đã bị gãy, nó nằm xuống dưới một tảng đá lớn, đưa lưỡi cố gắng liếm lên phần xương chân đã rời ra khỏi khớp.

  
“Nó xem ra không có ý định tấn công chúng ta nữa.” Thor nói, quay lại nhìn Loki. Cảm nhận được ánh mắt đang nhìn về phía mình, Loki tặng cho anh trai mình cái liếc mắt và một nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc, “Cô nàng của anh, chạy mất rồi kìa.”

  
Thor xoay người, nhìn tới chỗ Jane vừa đứng nhưng không thấy người đâu cả. Cô nàng đã chạy ra chỗ người thanh niên kia. Thor vội đuổi theo, một tay giơ ra gọi chiếc búa của mình. Loki không vội, cậu nhìn về phía con thú đang đau đớn và khung cảnh xung quanh nó. Một cảnh tượng đổ nát. Cậu ngửi thấy một mùi hương dịu nhẹ thoảng qua trong không khí. Ở chốn đầm lầy hôi hám này lại có một hương thơm ngọt ngào như thế, thật kì lạ, nhưng nơi này còn có thứ gì là bình thường được chứ. Loki vẽ một vòng cổ ngữ, ánh sang xanh lục lập lòe quấn thành vòng tròn trên tay cậu. Cậu phất tay, vòng sáng bay tới chỗ con thú, quấn chặt lấy nó…

  
Loki nhìn vòng sáng biến mất dần sau lớp lông dày, cậu nở nụ cười quay đi, tiến về nơi “anh trai” cậu và hai người kia đang đứng. Khi cậu tới nơi, Jane đang ngồi nghỉ trên một phiến đá nhỏ nhô lên trên mặt đất cằn cỗi, Thor đã đặt cây búa xuống đất và đứng khoanh tay nhìn người thanh niên lạ mặt chỉnh lại quần áo. Bộ đồ đen của anh ta rách rưới và xộc xệch, có lẽ lúc trước nó còn có một hoặc hai lớp áo ngoài nhưng giờ chỉ còn lại một chiếc áo mỏng bên trong.

  
“Ngươi là ai? Sao lại ở đây?” Bằng một giọng nghiêm nghị, Thor hỏi, đôi mắt hướng ánh nhìn nghi ngờ về phía người thanh niên. Vẻ ngoài của anh ta hoàn toàn không phải của người Aesir. Anh ta có nước da trắng bệch, mái tóc bạch kim và một đôi mắt vàng… sắc lạnh.

  
“Ngài hẳn là Đức vua Thor hùng mạnh. Lần đầu được gặp mặt, lại còn được ngài cứu mạng, thật vinh hạnh cho tôi quá. Tôi là Anuda, thợ săn, tôi sống ở bên kia khu rừng. Hôm nay tôi vẫn đi săn như mọi ngày nhưng những động vật ở nơi này càng ngày càng ít nên tôi phải đi xa hơn, vô tình đụng độ với một con Bilstrem đang giận dữ, quả thật là tôi may mắn vô cùng khi gặp được các ngài đây không thì cái mạng quèn này cũng sớm mất rồi.”

  
Thor nhìn Anuda cúi chào mình, anh ta vừa nói vừa cười, có vẻ thân thiện, lại hỏi, “Ngươi thật sự sống bên kia khu rừng?”

  
“Dạ đúng, tôi có một căn nhà nhỏ ở sát bìa rừng.” Anuda trả lời với một giọng kính cẩn, anh chàng nhìn về phía hai người đứng sau Thor, đảo mắt nhìn, ánh mắt anh dừng lại chỗ Loki. “Ồ! Đây chẳng phải Bậc thầy pháp thuật – Hoàng tử Loki sao! Ngài đúng là đẹp hơn so với tưởng tượng của tôi rất nhiều.” Anh ta lại gần, cúi gập người chào Loki.

  
“Ngươi biết ta?” Loki hỏi. Từ đầu đến giờ, cậu vẫn chăm chú nhìn từng cử chỉ của người thanh niên này, khá tò mò và rất hiếu kì với món vũ khí sáng lóa của anh ta, nhưng giờ nó đã được bọc cẩn thận bằng lớp vải áo rách nát của anh ta lúc trước.

  
“Nói thế nào nhỉ. Tôi rất thích pháp thuật và có học được một ít. Nghe danh ngài đã lâu nhưng giờ mới được gặp. Tôi thần tượng ngài lắm. Ngài giống như một nguồn cảm hứng mỗi khi tôi cố học làm phép vậy. Haha” Chàng thanh niên cười, đôi mắt màu vàng tối sáng rực như mặt trời.

  
Loki không nói, vẫn chăm chú quan sát anh ta.

  
“Anh ta nhìn lạ quá!” Jane nói, kéo tay Thor, “Anh ta là một người thợ săn thân thiện nhưng trông anh ta… thật kì lạ.”

  
“Tôi chắc chắn là trông rất khác biệt so với cô rồi, cô gái loài người. Tôi là một trong số những thành viên còn sống sót của tộc Tiên. Tôi có thể hỏi cô tên gì chứ?”

  
“Tôi là Jane. Hân hạnh được làm quen.” Jane vui vẻ đáp lời, cô đưa tay ra với ý định bắt tay xã giao đầy lịch sự mà con người vẫn thường làm, nhưng Anuda cự tuyệt, “Tôi không thích con người.”

Jane dở khóc dở cười, “Xin lỗi?”

  
“Con người các vị là những kẻ ích kỉ và tham lam, tàn sát các loài sinh vật, hủy hoại rừng, hủy hoại môi trường để xây dựng sự tiện nghi cho mình. Các người chẳng quan tâm gì ngoài chính mình trong khi thiên nhiên đang than khóc. Thật dã man và mọi rợ!”

  
“Anh nói cái quái gì vậy?”

  
“Tộc Tiên là những đứa con của Đất, của Mẹ thiên nhiên, nên cô không thể trách được chuyện anh ta gay gắt khi nói đến bản chất thật sự của loài người.” Loki xen vào cuộc nói chuyện và điều này khiến Thor thở dài hơn là vui vẻ. Hắn đang nghĩ xem rốt cuộc em trai hắn định dập lửa hay định thêm dầu vào lửa nữa đây.  
Hắn lựa chọn lên tiếng thay vì chờ cuộc nói chuyện làm quen này trở thành một trận cãi vã, “Anuda, anh có thể đưa chúng tôi tới bìa rừng được chứ?”

  
Anuda vô cùng đồng tình với Loki, nhưng anh ta không thể hiện ra ngoài, chỉ gật đầu và cười với Loki. Anh ta bỏ qua Jane và nói với Thor, “Ồ! Được chứ. Nhưng có hai con đường. Một là đi xung quanh khu rừng, nó an toàn nhưng sẽ mất vài ngày. Còn con đường thứ hai là băng qua khu rừng, nó nhanh, nhưng rất nguy hiểm.”

  
“Anh cứ đưa chúng tôi đi một đoạn, tính từ lúc chúng tôi bước chân vào khu rừng đến giờ cũng quá trưa rồi. Cần phải kiếm chỗ nghỉ đã. Jane có lẽ đã mệt rồi.”

  
“Được thôi!”

  
Bốn người bọn họ đi men theo chân một ngọn đồi ra phía sau. Có một gờ đá bên trong có lẽ là một cái hang cách mặt đất khoảng 10 feet. Anuda kiểm tra cái hang rồi ra hiệu cho nhóm người Loki lần lượt đi lên. Bốn người nhóm một ngọn lửa nhỏ nhờ phép thuật của Loki. Thor và Jane ngồi một bên. Loki và Anuda ngồi một bên.

  
Họ ăn những đồ ăn khô mà Jane đã đem theo trước khi đi cho bữa trưa. Jane ngồi trong lòng Thor và thiếp đi một lúc, hắn vuốt ve mái tóc đó cô nhưng bỗng khựng lại, nhìn về phía Loki và cậu cũng đang nhìn hắn. “Chà, thật hạnh phúc làm sao!” Cậu nói, giọng mỉa mai, nó khiến trái tim hắn thắt lại. Thor không muốn Jane đi cùng, lại càng không muốn Loki nhìn thấy hắn và cô bên nhau, hắn đã lẳng lặng và không nói gì, nghĩ rằng sẽ âm thầm dàn xếp mọi chuyện nhưng thật không ngờ, em trai hắn đã nhanh hơn hắn một bước.

  
Thor thầm nghĩ, Loki không ưa gì Jane, hà cớ gì phải đưa cô đi theo, hay cậu lại đang toan tính điều gì với cô? Hắn phải bảo vệ cô thế nào? Và hắn phải làm sao với Loki?

  
“Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng tôi có thể biết các vị định đi đâu được chứ?” Anuda hỏi, làm vỡ bầu không khí ngột ngạt trong hang.

  
“Chúng tôi chỉ vô tình…”

  
“Bọn ta muốn tới nơi được đánh dấu này và tìm ở đó Chiếc vòng của Kí ức” Loki nói, cắt ngang lời Thor.

  
“Loki!”

  
“Tôi không như anh, tôi biết tôi phải làm gì.”

  
Anuda thở hắt ra, nơi này đang trở nên quá ngột ngạt, hai người họ cứ như chỉ chực nhảy vào đánh nhau. Anh ta nhìn vào hình chiếc vòng được đánh dấu trên bản đồ. “Nơi này là Thác Tử Thần, phải đi băng qua khu rừng tới ngọn núi này rồi đi dọc xuống mới tới nơi. Nhưng nơi này là vùng chết chóc, nước nhuộm đỏ máu của bao sinh vật đã bỏ mạng. Nói là tìm đồ… chẳng lẽ các ngài tìm đồ của người chết?”

  
Loki suy nghĩ một hồi trước khi trả lời, “Ngươi thông thuộc khu rừng này, hãy đưa ta đến đó và ta sẽ thưởng cho ngươi hậu hĩnh.”

  
“Tôi sống ngày đủ ăn quen rồi, có nhiều tiền cũng chẳng biết làm gì. Cái đó cứ để sau đi. Tôi sẽ đưa các ngài tới đó.” Anuda đáp lại, còn không quên nở nụ cười. Anh ta lùi lại một chỗ, niệm một câu thần chú gì đó biến ra một bộ quần áo mới, không phô trương, chỉ là một bộ đồ đen suông, nhưng chắc chắn là mới hơn bộ đồ anh ta đang mặc.

  
Thor nói nhỏ với Loki, “Em không nghi ngờ gì tên này sao? Sao có thể dễ dàng tin một kẻ không quen biết vô tình xuất hiện trong cái khu rừng quái quỷ này?”  
Loki cười khổ, “Anh đừng làm tôi sốc khi tỏ ra thông minh như vậy. Tôi nói rồi, tôi biết mình đang làm gì.” Rồi y liếc mắt nhìn về phía Anuda, anh ta đang thay áo. Cơ thể trông có vẻ mảnh khảnh sau lớp áo dày không ngờ lại có thể săn chắc đến thế. Không giống với một thợ săn trong rừng sâu nghèo đói, mà giống với cơ thể của một kẻ luyện võ từ nhỏ hơn, những vết sẹo kia, cũng không hẳn tất cả là do thú hoang gây ra. Và một điều khiến cậu đặc biệt chú ý, đó là chiếc vòng Anuda đeo trên tay, nó làm bằng vàng và được chạm trổ rất tinh xảo, là hình của Cây Cha Aislin - thần bảo vệ của tộc Tiên và cũng là biểu tượng của hoàng tộc.

  
Đợi Anuda chỉnh sửa trang phục và Jane tỉnh dậy, cả bốn người rất nhanh chóng thu dọn đồ tiếp tục lên đường. Họ băng qua những tán cây mục nát và một đầm lầy rộng lớn với những con thủy quái đang nhe hàm răng sắc nhọn ngấu nghiến từng miếng thịt của nhưng con mồi xấu số xa lầy. Trên đường đi, Thor vô cùng khó chịu nhưng hắn không rõ lí do, trước mặt hắn là hai người trò chuyện với nhau khá vui vẻ (mà người chủ động bắt chuyện là tên người mới kia).  
“Ngươi nói ngươi biết ta. Vậy chắc hẳn ngươi biết những gì ta đã làm với Asgard chứ?” Loki đột nhiên hỏi một chủ đề kì quặc.

  
“Tôi sẽ không phán xét bất kì điều gì. Tôi nghĩ chắc chắn một người làm bất cứ việc gì cũng đều có lí do của nó, dù nó có ngu xuẩn thì nó cũng là một lí do.” Nhưng người thanh niên vẫn trả lời và Loki mỉm cười.

  
Chạng vạng, họ dừng chân và dựng trại bên một bờ suối sạch nhất mà họ tìm thấy. Có một vài con cá Thor bắt dược trên đường và mấy con thú nhỏ Anuda kiếm được lúc trước, Jane nhận nhiệm vụ nấu chúng cho bữa tối với con dao, một số dụng cụ nấu ăn đơn giản mà Loki đã biến ra. Cậu yêu cầu Thor phụ giúp cô và canh chừng khu trại trong khi cậu đi tìm những loại quả còn có thể ăn được cho phần tráng miệng của bữa ăn.

  
Anuda xin phép rời đi một lát để dò đường rồi kiểm tra khu vực xung quanh. Anh ta khuất bóng trong ánh mặt trời đang lụi tàn, mái tóc bạch kim chìm trong sắc màu đỏ rực trong ánh hoàng hôn.

  
“Ngài theo dõi tôi sao?”

  
Loki nhanh như chớp đưa con dao cậu vẫn dắt trong tay áo kề dưới cổ họng người thanh niên, anh ta không né tránh, đôi mắt màu vàng kim liếc nhìn đôi ngọc lục bảo mang theo sát khí lạnh lẽo như băng sau lưng, khóe miệng vẽ thành một nụ cười.

  
“Ta biết ngươi là ai.”


	7. Chapter 7

Loki cất lời, giọng nói mang theo sát ý không hề che dấu, nụ cười trên môi cậu giờ còn lạnh hơn cả băng, “Ta biết ngươi là ai."

  
Anuda cười lớn, anh ta xoay người, đối diện với ánh nhìn lạnh lùng, xa cách của Loki, “Hạ màn nhanh hơn ta tưởng.” Mới đây không lâu còn nói nói cười cười xem chừng đã thân thiết nhưng nào ai hay biết đằng sau đó là những gì. Loki khẽ nhếch môi, tất cả những kẻ xung quanh cậu hóa ra đều có tâm đị, vì vậy, thật lòng làm gì, tin tưởng làm chi, cuối cùng vẫn chỉ là sự phản bội.

  
“Ta cho ngươi một cơ hội trả lời thành khẩn, một kẻ như ngươi làm gì ở đây?” Đối với một kẻ như Anuda, Loki không nghĩ rằng cậu cần phải vòng vo. Càng thẳng thắn với nhau, càng dễ thương lượng, mà trong tình cảnh này, chỉ có cậu và hắn, ngay cả có kịp gọi Thor đến, thì bọn hắn vẫn khó lòng đánh bại kẻ này.  
“Được. Thẳng thắn lắm. Ta rất thích ngươi đấy, Loki.” Anuda tiến về phía Loki, cậu ngay lập tức hạ thấp trọng tâm thủ thế, con dao vẫn chĩa thẳng về phía cổ họng người kia như chỉ chực xé toạc nó.

  
“Trước khi ta nói về mình, ta muốn biết làm thế nào mà ngươi nhận ra?”

  
Loki cười, một nụ cười rất đẹp, còn đẹp hơn những ngôi sao đang dần hiện lên ở bầu trời phương bắc, nhưng ánh mắt cậu thì không, nó không hề mang theo chút nhiệt lượng nào, như mặt hồ lặng vào những ngày thu, không có lấy một gợn sóng lăn tăn.

  
“Ngươi đột nhiên xuất hiện ở một nơi cả ngàn năm không ai lai vãng đã đủ làm ta nghi ngờ rồi. Nhưng ta cũng chẳng có hứng thú với một tên thợ săn nhiều như thế đâu, cho tới khi, ngươi để lộ lưỡi thương của mình.” Cậu cười, con dao được thu lại và Loki quay nó trong tay, với con dao nhỏ như thế này thì có muốn cũng không làm bị thương được tên kia, nên cứ cất đi đã, nó có thể hữu dụng vào lúc kẻ kia sơ hở.

  
Loki nói tiếp, tiến lại gần một khúc cây đã gãy lìa khỏi thân, cậu ngồi xuống, “Ngươi nghĩ ngươi đã bảo quản nó rất kĩ phải không? Bọc bằng vải đen rất cẩn thận để không làm lộ ánh hào quang xung quanh nó. Nhưng… một tên thợ săn quèn lại có trong tay thứ vũ khí diệt thần? Ngươi nghĩ có thể qua mắt ta đơn giản như vậy sao? Cây giáo Định mệnh, một trong chín báu vật của Chín Thế giới có từ Kỉ Thần Thoại, thứ có thể tạo ra vết thương chết người cho ngay cả những sinh vật bất tử, và ngươi nghĩ có thể giấu được chỉ bằng mảnh vải rách nát đó sao?”

  
“Haha. Tốt lắm. Xem ra ta đã coi thường sự hiểu biết của ngươi rồi. Còn gì nữa không?”

  
“Tất nhiên là còn. Còn một chi tiết nữa ngươi đã sơ suất để ta nhìn thấy.” Loki nhìn về phía Anuda. Ánh mắt hắn nhìn về cậu đầy ý cười. “Chiếc vòng trên tay ngươi. Nó là biểu tượng của hoàng tộc.” Nghe đến đây, Anuda phì cười. Vậy là đúng như hắn nghĩ, Loki vẫn chưa thực sự biết được bản thân hắn là ai ngoài một kẻ tàn dư nào đó của hoàng tộc tộc Tiên.

  
“Nếu ngươi đã rõ đến vậy, ta sẽ giới thiệu lại mình một lần nữa.” Anuda cúi người chào, miệng không giấu được nụ cười, “Ta là Nuada Silverlance, con trai của Vua Balor, thủ lĩnh Ám Tiên.” Dưới ánh trăng đang từ từ sáng rõ trên bầu trời, Loki nhìn thật kĩ người đang đứng trước mặt cậu. Tóc bạch kim, mắt vàng tối, những đường nét khắc vương giả dần hiện lên trên gương mặt hậu duệ hoàng gia của tộc Tiên. Nuada lấy trong túi một chiếc thắt lưng màu đỏ, mặt trước là dấu ấn hoàng tộc Bethmora, đeo lên người, một tay cũng tiện kéo xuống lớp vải bọc trên lưỡi thương đeo trên lưng.

  
“Vậy là đã rõ. Ngươi đi theo bọn ta, chờ cơ hội giết Thor rồi dẫn quân hủy diệt Asgard một lần nữa để trả thù cho sự thất bại lần trước. Xem ra một thủ lĩnh như ngươi cũng thật liều lĩnh và bồng bột. Không nhịn được mối nhục đó sao?” Loki nói, miệng vẽ nên một nụ cười trào phúng lộ liễu.

  
Nuada nhìn y, không lại gần. Hắn chỉ đứng đó thôi mà Loki cũng có thể cảm nhận được, khí chất vương giả tỏa ra trong từng cử động nhỏ nhất. Đứa con trai duy nhất của Vua Balor, chiến binh vĩ đại của tộc Tiên, nếu là lúc trước, với những gì cậu đọc được trong sách, Nuada là bậc thầy trong đánh cận chiến cùng hàng dài các chiến tích và một danh sách dài những kẻ thách đấu gục ngã trước hắn khi hắn hẵng chỉ mới là một thiếu niên. Nếu không dùng thủ đoạn thì không có cách hạ gục được hắn. Cứ thử nghĩ xem tới giờ đã bao nhiêu năm, hắn đã trưởng thành đến thế nào rồi.

  
“Điều này thì ngươi không biết rồi. Để ta nói cho nghe nhé.” Hắn tựa người vào một thân cây gần đó, nói tiếp, “Sau cuộc nổi loạn mà thế giới đã biết, tộc Tiên bị tàn sát gần hết, ta và người chị sinh đôi của mình được bảo hộ cho tới khi trưởng thành. Cha ta đã để lại quyền thừa kế, trong đó có nhắc tới một phần khác của tộc Tiên, đó là Ám Tiên, những kẻ đứng trong bóng tối. Nhưng không như những gì được người Aesir ghi lại, Ám Tiên chính là đạo quân tinh nhuệ nhất trong quân đội của tộc. Và lúc bấy giờ, người đứng đầu là Malekith, một tướng quân, chiến binh ưu tú nhất.”

  
“Và ông ta ôm cái suy nghĩ rằng Odin cũng tham gia vào kế hoạch tàn sát lúc trước và âm mưu trả thù.” Loki liền khẳng định.

  
“Ngươi biết đó, cho tới tận giờ những người Aesir, một số vẫn còn căm ghét tộc Tiên, kì thị bọn ta vì những lí do sớm đã chết đi cùng thời gian nên Malekith nghĩ vậy cũng hợp tình hợp lý. Sau khi Malekith bại dưới tay Thor, ta và chị gái thực hiện quyền thừa kế của chúng ta. Chắc hẳn ngươi cũng thấy những dấu hiệu mà tộc Tiên đang quay trở lại với ánh hào quang khi xưa.”

  
“Vậy, nếu ta hiểu không lầm thì ngươi giờ là thủ lĩnh Ám Tiên, cũng là người đứng đầu lực lượng quân đội.”

  
“Đúng, và đội quân cũng rất mạnh mẽ đấy. Bọn ta không ưa gì chiến tranh không có nghĩa là quân đội của bọn ta yếu. Sẽ không có khi kẻ nắm quyền là ta. Bọn ta chỉ đơn giản là muốn lấy lại những gì đã bị tước đi mà thôi. Tự do và tự trọng.”

  
Loki mỉm cười, cậu thỏa mãn với câu trả lời của Nuada. Vậy chắc chắn không phải là tự nhiên cậu lấy được tấm bản đồ này. “Tấm bản đồ này cũng là do ngươi phải không?”

  
“Ồ không! Riêng về nó, hãy cứ yên tâm rằng chẳng có gì trong đó là giả cả. Ta chỉ đang thực hiện di nguyện cuối cùng của cha ta thôi: ‘Trao nó cho đứa con của Băng, đưa cậu ta đến nơi cậu ta cần đến’. Đó là những gì cha ta đã nói.” 

  
Nuada chỉ vào tấm bản đồ. Ánh vàng trong mắt hắn trong bóng tối giống như đôi mắt của một con thú săn mồi lão luyện. Nóng rực, sáng chói như mặt trời cũng khiến người ta lạnh sống lưng. Một kẻ tự tay xoay chuyện cục diện của cả một tộc người, một tay xây dựng nên một bức tường sức mạnh kiên cố, không chỉ đơn giản dùng lời suông như thế. Hắn cũng giống cậu, đều là những kẻ lừa gạt. Quân vua trắng là hắn, quân vua đen là cậu, hai kẻ ngang sức ngang tài trong một trận chiến nơi mà trí tuệ là vũ khí sắc bén nhất, như vũ điệu Coma ngang dọc trên bàn cờ. Thật phấn khích! Loki đã tìm được đối thủ xứng tầm với mình.

  
“Ngươi biết tấm bản đồ này thuộc về ai chứ? Tại sao lại đưa cho ta? Cuộc hành trình này, rốt cuộc là đi tìm thứ gì?” Loki ngờ vực, nửa tin những gì Nuada nói, nừa nghi ngờ. Trong lời nói của kẻ này, có bao nhiêu phần là thật? Cậu không biết. Và cậu cần phải điều tra kỹ càng hơn. Trận chiến này, kẻ nào vững trí nhất sẽ là kẻ chiến thắng. Kẻ lừa gạt và kẻ bị lừa sẽ là ai trong chúng ta đây? Loki thầm nghĩ, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch lên.

  
“Ta không rõ. Cha ta không đề cập đến việc này. Tấm bản đồ này, mỗi khi ngươi tìm được một thứ được đề cập đến, nó sẽ tự hiện lên phần tiếp theo của bản đồ, cho tới khi ngươi tới đích, nhưng như vừa nói, ta sẽ tham gia vào chuyến đi. Và Loki này…” Hắn tiến lại gần, áp sát Loki vào tảng đá sau lưng và thì thầm vào tai cậu, “Ta rất thích ngươi đấy.”

  
Nuada xoay người rời khỏi. Loki vẫn ngồi lại chỗ đó. Giọng nói trầm khàn mới thì thầm vào tai cậu khiến cậu bất chợt rùng mình, ánh mắt vừa rồi mang theo nhiệt độ nóng rực, nhìn thẳng vào đáy mắt cậu khiến cậu không kiềm chế được mà run lên. Cái cảm giác này, hồi hộp như khi bước vào một trận chiến ngang sức, chẳng thể nào đoán ra chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo, ai là người thắng, ai là kẻ thua cuộc. Không ai biết. Và đôi ngọc lục bảo kia, trong bóng tối, lóe lên một tia sáng cùng một nụ cười tự tin chưa từng thấy.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor và Jane hoàn thành bữa tối đạm bạc của cả nhóm vừa kịp lúc Loki và Nuada quay trở lại, “Hai người đi đâu vậy? Thôi mau lại ăn đi cho nóng.” Jane không để ý hai người lại gần nhưng Thor thì có. Chàng thanh niên họ gặp ban sáng, có gì đó khang khác. Cái cảm giác khi nhìn cử chỉ của anh ta và cái cách anh ta ngồi đối diện rồi nhìn thẳng về phía hắn, khiến hắn không thoải mái, giống như vai hắn đang bị một thứ áp lực vô hình nào đó đè lên, “Anh bạn ổn chứ?” Hắn hỏi và Nuada chỉ cười, lắc đầu.

Họ dùng xong bữa tối và để tránh phiền phức, Loki dùng phép thuật dọn dẹp tất cả.  
  
“Vậy là anh chàng này sẽ đi cùng chúng ta tới phía bên kia khu rừng à?” Jane đột nhiên hỏi.

“Anuda sẽ là người dẫn đường của chúng ta.” Thor trả lời, hắn không ngồi cùng Jane mà ngồi sát lại gần Loki, điều này khiến cậu khó chịu.

“Thứ nhất, ‘anh ta’ tên là Nuada, có vẻ như anh ta trong lúc đánh nhau với con Bilstrem đã vô tình đập đầu phải cục đá và nhớ lầm tên mình.” Loki đưa tay đẩy Thor, đang ngồi sát rạt cậu ra, trước khi nói tiếp còn không quên lườm hắn một cái, “Thứ hai, sau một hồi kiểm tra, ta quyết định sẽ để anh ta đi cùng chúng ta cho tới khi thu thập được hết những thứ này.”

“Cái gì? Em nói gì vậy?” Thor bị những lời vừa rồi của Loki làm cho giật mình, hắn chồm dậy. Ngày hôm nay, em trai hắn thật kì quặc, thay đổi liên tục, có lẽ hắn phải kiểm tra lại xem không biết Loki có bị tẩy não không. Hắn cau mày nhìn về phía Nuada với thái độ khó chịu thể hiện ra rõ ràng nhưng kẻ kia chỉ cười rồi lại cúi xuống chăm chú lau lưỡi thương của mình. Quá kì lạ! Loki chấp nhận một kẻ lạ mặt bên cạnh minh quá nhanh, tên ma mới kia lúc đầu còn nói cười rất nhiều, gần như trên cả quãng đường chỉ toàn mình anh ta độc thoại, giờ lại im lặng, nửa lời cũng không hé. Khu rừng này quả là nguy hiểm. Nó có khả năng thay đổi tính cách người khác!

Loki nhìn Thor suy nghĩ một hồi, hắn trong lòng thầm cười. Ngu ngốc thì vẫn cứ hoàn ngu ngốc.

“Vậy chúng ta phải tới chỗ nào ở bìa rừng?” Jane hỏi.

Lần này Nuada mới mở miệng, “Muốn biết được địa điểm chính xác thì cần phải giải được câu đố kia đã.”

“Chúng ta có bốn người, hãy chia ra mỗi người giải một câu.” Jane đưa ra phương án gỡ rối, nhưng cô nhanh chóng thay đổi suy nghĩ, “Không, nên cùng nghĩ thì hơn. Nào, giờ thì ‘ _Băng qua vòm trời đêm lấp lánh_ ’ có hàm ý chỉ điều gì?”

“Bay qua bầu trời đêm?” Thor nghĩ.

“Bầu trời không có điểm bắt đầu và kết thúc, anh định làm thế nào bay qua?” Loki vặn ngược lại, Thor chìm vào yên lặng.

“Có thể các vị không biết nhưng nơi này, không có bất kì một dòng nước nào có màu sắc khác ngoài đỏ, hoặc đen, hoặc đục mờ vì chất bẩn.” Nuada đính chính.

“Nhưng ngươi nói điểm cuối của bản đồ là Thác Tử Thần, nó không tung bọt trắng xóa sao?” Loki hỏi.

“Bọt? Có. Trắng xóa? Không.”

“Vậy ở đây còn con thác nào nữa không?” Đến lượt Thor hỏi.

“Có rất nhiều thác nhỏ nhưng chẳng có cái nào nước chảy đủ mạnh để tạo bọt trắng xóa cả.”

Trong lúc ba người tranh luận, Jane lánh đi một lúc, cô lại gần dòng suối gần khu dựng trại, kiếm vài hòn sỏi rồi ném xuống nước. Bóng nước lay động theo sức nặng của mỗi viên sỏi được ném xuống, hợp lại thành hình, rồi lại tan ra. Dòng nước đục ngầu, nhưng vẫn in bóng mờ mờ của những ngôi sao trên cao và cả ánh trăng dịu lạnh. “Ánh trăng… sao… Này, mọi người!”

Thor giật mình, kéo cả Loki chạy lại chỗ Jane. Bị nắm tay lôi đi, cậu không khỏi bất mãn, lúc bị nhấc ra khỏi chỗ, cậu với tay, túm lấy cổ áo Nuada, kéo ngã anh ta. Cả ba người lôi lôi kéo kéo cuối cùng cũng ra được tơi nơi, cách chỗ họ vừa ngồi hơn chục bước chân. “Jane! Có chuyện gì vậy? Em bị sao à?” Thor hớt hải hỏi.

“Không. Nhưng em phát hiện ra một điều này. Nhìn xuống nước đi.” Cô chỉ và cả ba người cùng nhìn xuống mặt nước, “Mọi người thấy gì?”

“Bóng.” Cả ba đồng thanh. Và Jane dùng tay khỏa nước cho mặt nước lay động, cô hỏi lại, “Giờ mọi người thấy gì?”

“Cái bóng. Nhưng bị nhòe đi.” Thor trả lời.

“Và…” Jane nhìn Thor như hy vọng hắn đã ngộ ra điều gì đó.

“Ta hiểu rồi. Không phải là bay qua hay đi qua bầu trời.” Cậu mở bản đồ ra, dùng thuật tạo băng khiến bản đồ mờ đi và hiện lên dòng chữ chìm trên nó. “Mà là đi qua ảnh của bầu trời đêm in trên mặt nước.”

Nuada gật đầu đồng tình với Loki, hắn ngó qua vai cậu, để cằm tựa vào vai và tay như vô ý vòng qua cái eo nhỏ, ngón tay thon dài chỉ xuống dòng tiếp theo, “Còn câu phía dưới.”

Thor nhìn thấy hành động đó, bất giác bàn tay hắn nắm chặt thành một nắm đấm, hắn lại gần, một cách hùng hổ, đẩy Nuada ra rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh Loki. Bị kẹp giữa hai người, Loki khó chịu cau mày. Cậu đứng dậy, quay mặt lại phía hai tên kia, “Các ngươi có thôi không hả? Ta là trò đùa của hai ngươi hả? Thor, anh đang vứt cô nàng của anh ở một góc đấy có biết không? Còn ngươi, ngươi nghĩ mình là ai hả?”

“Loki à, anh…” Thor nắm tay Loki, như để làm nguôi đi cơn giận của cậu nhưng ngay lập tức bị cậu cự tuyệt, Loki giật phắt tay khỏi bàn tay Thor, “Anh đi mà lo cho cô ta ấy. Tôi không còn là đứa em bé bỏng của anh đâu. Mà tôi cũng chẳng phải là em trai anh, nên làm ơn thôi đi.”

“Loki…” Thor gọi với theo bóng lưng em trai hắn đang đi khỏi.

“Muốn giải được câu tiếp theo, chúng ta phải nhanh chóng tới cái thác đó… ngay bây giờ.” Loki nói, quay lưng về phía Thor. Nuada đã nhanh chóng di chuyển lại gần chỗ Loki. “Ngay thì bay là cách nhanh nhất. Ở đây chỉ Thor là có thể.”

“Hừm” Loki hừ nhẹ một tiếng, miệng lẩm nhẩm đọc cổ ngữ. Ngọn lửa xanh lục xuất hiện từ không trung, một đốm, hai đốm rồi bùng cháy, lan tỏa khắp cơ thể cậuy. Ngọn lửa không mang theo nhiệt lượng, không có bất kì chất dẫn cháy nào những vẫn bùng lên. Cơ thể Loki trong ngọn lửa từ từ biến đổi. Đôi tay hóa thành đôi cánh dang rộng, cả cơ thể biến thành cơ thể của một con diều hâu khổng lồ với lớp lông đen óng, một vài nhánh lông xanh lục tô điểm trên cơ thể càng làm cho nó trở nên xinh đẹp. Đôi ngọc lục bảo xanh thẫm rất nhanh biến thành đôi mắt sắc lạnh của một sát thủ trên không trung. Sắc bén như đao kiếm, như muốn cắt nát tim gan kẻ đối diện.

“Đi chứ?” Loki trong hình dạng diều hâu nói, tất cả có thể thay đổi nhưng giọng nói mỉa mai của cậu thì ngàn năm vẫn như vậy.

“Ngài có thể cho tôi đi nhờ chứ?” Loki nhíu mày nhìn người vừa cất tiếng, cả Thor cũng quay lại. “Ngài có bản đồ còn tôi biết đường đi, như vậy sẽ tiện hơn.”

Loki thở dài, “Được.” Rồi cậu đập cánh bay lên không trung. Nuada thân thủ nhanh nhẹn nhảy lên với lấy móng vuốt của con diều hâu. Cả hai bay vụt đi trong đêm. Thor ở sau, một tay ôm lấy Jane, một tay quay búa thật nhanh và bay lên, đuổi theo hai người phía trước. Jane khẽ rùng mình. Cô chưa bao giờ thấy không khí xung quanh Thor nặng nề như vậy, nhưng lần này khác, cô có thể nhìn thấy thứ cảm xúc không hề bị che dấu từ anh, đôi mắt xanh ấy lạnh đi vì sát khí nồng đậm.

Cả bốn hạ cánh tại rìa của một thác nước lớn. Trái với mong đợi của họ, con thác không chảy, toàn bộ nước đã bị đóng băng.

“Cái quái gì?”

Khi Thor và Jane tới nơi Loki đã quay về hình dạng cũ, mặt ycậu tối sầm lại. “Chuyện này là thế nào?” Cậu hỏi, quay sang nhìn Nuada đang xem xét bề mặt băng. Hắn vung thương, cây thương ngắn ngủn, chỉ dài bằng một đoản kiếm giờ dài ra, vậy ra đây mới là kích thước thật của nó. Lưỡi thương lóe lên trong ánh trăng cắt một mảng lớn trên mặt băng. Hành động vung thương và chém xuống của Nuada quá nhanh, ngay cả một kẻ nhanh nhẹn như Loki cũng không nhìn rõ động tác của hắn. Thor mù mờ nhìn vết cắt trên mặt băng, “Ngươi…”

“Nước bị đóng băng, hoàn toàn không bị vấy bẩn như những dòng nước khác.” Nuada quay lại nhìn hai người đứng sau rồi nhìn Loki.

“Nhưng chẳng phải ngươi nói…”

“Ta có nói, nhưng đó là lúc ta còn nhỏ. Nơi này chỉ cần sẩy chân là chết chắc, mò đến đây mỗi ngày làm gì?” Nuada trả lời, gỡ bỏ thắc mắc của Thor.

“Băng được tạo nên bởi ‘Băng’ chỉ có thể bị xóa bỏ bởi ‘Băng’”, Loki nói như thể bị thôi miên, lời nói cứ lặp đi lặp lại, đều đều, đều đều. Và điều đó khiến Thor sợ hãi, hắn chạy lại gần kéo Loki rời khỏi mặt nước nhưng Nuada chặn hắn lại trước khi hắn lại gần. Hắn nhìn vào đôi mắt hổ phách đầy giận dữ của người kia, “Loki biết phải làm gì.”

Lời nói vừa rồi của Nuada khiến Thor kinh ngạc, và còn kinh ngạc hơn với điều xảy ra trước mắt hắn lúc này. Loki chạm bàn tay xuống mặt băng, và trước mắt ycậu, băng bốc hơi, nhưng không tan ra mà tụ lại thành hình dạng một khuôn mặt. Gương mặt này quen thuộc đến nỗi, dù hiện thời nó có trẻ lại 10 hay 20 năm Midgard thì hắn vẫn nhận ra, bởi lúc trước, hắn đã mong muốn được hủy diệt gương mặt này biết nhường nào, muốn gương mặt này nhăn nhúm lại quỳ dưới chân xin hắn tha mạng. Gương mặt Vua của vương quốc Băng – Laufey.


	9. Chapter 9

_ “Wah! Ngài ấy trông thật là đẹp!” Một giọng nói trầm khàn vang lên, mang theo nỗi phấn khích không sao tả hết. _

_ “Hả?” Lại một giọng khác, đầy khó hiểu, vọng ra từ làn hơi mờ ảo. _

_ “Ý mình là ngài ấy không phải trông rất tuyệt sao? Đây là lần đầu ngài ấy xuất chinh mà đã thắng lợi lớn như vậy rồi, một thời gian nữa thôi khi ngày ấy lên ngôi chẳng phải sẽ dũng mãnh lắm sao? Chắc chắn ngài ấy sẽ dẫn dắt dân tộc chúng ta trở nên hùng mạnh.” Người thanh niên đó lại nói, quay về phía người bạn của mình. _

_ “Điều đó còn phải nói ra nữa sao?” Người kia nửa như bất mãn, nửa như thở dài. Ngốc nghếch thật! _

_ “Chà, chỉ nghĩ mình được đứng trong hàng ngũ của ngài ấy thôi cũng quá hạnh phúc rồi.” Chàng thanh niên nhìn với lại nơi bóng lưng khuất xa trong gió tuyết. _

_ “Cậu đừng mơ tưởng hão huyền nữa. Người ta là Hoàng tử, còn cậu nhìn lại cậu xem, chỉ là một tên lính quèn.” Người kia gắt. Nhưng tầm nhìn của người thanh niên với mãi theo hình bóng vương giả quý tộc kia mờ ảo rồi biến mất, hòa cùng cảnh sắc lạnh lẽo ảm đạm. _

Trong làn sương mờ, hiện lên một bầu trời cao rộng, xám xịt với những tảng băng lớn như những ngọn núi xếp nối tiếp nhau xa xa nơi chân trời. Mặt đất bao phủ bởi băng tuyết đem theo cái lạnh thấu vào tận tim. Dường như trong cơn bão tuyết ngày ngày thổi qua nơi này, chỉ một hơi ấm nhỏ vươn lên thôi cũng sớm phải lụi tàn. Trên mảnh đất nơi mà mặt trời chẳng bao giờ mọc này, mùa đông tồn tại vĩnh viễn, giống như lòng người đã sớm giá buốt như những bông tuyết kia, chẳng có chút hơi ấm hay một tia nhiệt nào có thể trụ lại. Những người khổng lồ đầu tiên đặt chân tới đây gọi nơi này là Jotunheim – lãnh địa của Băng. 

Nhưng cũng có khi, những cơn gió lạnh buốt từ phía Đông ngừng thổi và tuyết ngừng rơi, những đứa trẻ nô đùa trên nền băng cứng hơn cả loại đá cứng nhất, nặn những người tuyết nhỏ thành hàng dài rồi chỉ vào nó và nói, “Nhìn kìa, đó là cha chúng ta. Cha chúng ta là những chiến binh dũng mãnh nhất.”

Những đứa trẻ hồn nhiên với nước da cũng xanh như màu băng tuyết, chỉ có đôi mắt là đỏ rực, như thể tất cả hơi ấm đều tập trung ở hai viên hồng ngọc to tròn đó, bởi có lẽ, với chúng ta, hơi ấm đến từ máu.

Chúng sinh ra từ băng, từ những người Jotun là cha của chúng. Tại vùng đất này, không hề có phụ nữ, chỉ có người Cha-Chung của giống khổng lồ - Ymir. Ymir lại sinh ra những đứa con, và những đứa con đó lại sinh ra những thế hệ sau đó nữa. Một cộng đồng của những chiến binh, chiến đấu hết mình và sẵn sàng hy sinh để bảo vệ cho những nụ cười trẻ thơ kia. Và những đứa trẻ rồi sẽ lớn lên, trở thành chiến binh như cha chúng rồi lại sinh ra những đứa con, hát cho chúng nghe những bài ca về mùa đông vĩnh cửu, về quê hương, về giống loài, kể những câu chuyện, những chiến công oai hùng của ông cha chúng. Như vậy thì thật là hạnh phúc.

…

“Đây là…” Loki lắp bắp, nói không thành lời. Cậu ngồi bệt trên mặt đất, hai tay chống xuống như thể không muốn bị khuỵu ngã bởi những gì đang chứng kiến. Nơi này… nơi này… chính là Jotunhiem. Tại sao những hình ảnh này lại hiện lên? Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy? Nó khiến cậu ghê tởm khi nghĩ về xuất thân của mình, nhưng tại sao, cậu lại không thể ghét bỏ. Trong tiềm thức của Loki, những đường nét quen thuộc ấy, thân thương ấy lại hiện lên, nhưng cậu không nhớ được đó là ai, khi giơ tay ra nắm lấy, hình bóng ấy lại tan đi như tìm kiếm mặt trăng nơi đáy nước. Văng vẳng bên tai Loki là một giọng nói trầm buồn, hát về một giai điệu nào đó cậu không hề biết nhưng lại thấy rất đỗi thân quen, khiến cậu cảm thấy dễ chịu. Và, nước mắt cậu rơi. Từng giọt, từng giọt lăn trên đôi gò má cao, lạnh đi vì hơi băng vẫn đang tiếp tục vẽ nên những nét rõ ràng về một vùng đất đã không còn tồn tại.

“Đừng ngăn nó lại Loki, hãy nhớ lại, nhớ lại những hồi ức ấm êm đó, những kí ức mù mờ nhưng tràn đầy yêu thương đó. Hãy nhớ lại, Loki.”

“Ngươi làm gì vậy?” Thor túm chặt vào vai Nuada đẩy anh ta ra. “Loki! Loki! Có chuyện gì vậy? Em làm sao thế?”

“Đừng bao giờ, đụng vào ta, tên Aesir chết tiệt.” Nuada gằn giọng, sát khí tỏa ra khắp người anh ta, lạnh đến rợn người, đôi mắt vàng không chớp lấy một lần, nhìn về phía Thor. Nuada vung thương, xoay một đường nhanh như cắt, lưỡi thương lóe lên nhắm vào cổ vị Vua của Asgard. Thor xoay búa đỡ lấy lưỡi thương cũng nhanh đến kinh ngạc. Jane sợ hãi trốn sau một thân cây gần đó, cảm nhận bầu không khí chứa đầy thuốc nổ lúc này, chỉ cần một mồi lửa nhỏ thôi cũng có thể khiến nó cháy bùng không thể ngăn lại.

“Chúng ta đã cứu ngươi, tên phản bội!” Thor hét lên. Lời nói uy quyền như hàng ngàn đợt sấm đánh ùng ùng trên bầu trời. Mây đen đang kéo về.

“Ta đâu có cần ngươi cứu. Là ngươi tự vác xác tới đó chứ.” Nuada không ngần ngại, kéo phăng lớp áo khoác dài đang mặc trên người. Chiếc áo bị ném không thương tiếc về một góc, để lộ ra chiếc thắt lưng với biểu tượng hoàng tộc Bethmora. Sáng bóng, tự tôn, đầy kiêu hãnh.

Thor giật mình, hắn không nhận ra thân phận Nuada nhưng dấu hiệu kia thì hắn có biết, cha hắn đã từng dạy hắn khi hắn còn nhỏ. Đó là biểu tượng cho quyền lực và sức mạnh của một vương triều đã mất. Tại sao nó lại xuất hiện ở đây? Lúc này? Chẳng lẽ chuyện này đã được tính toán từ khi bọn họ bước chân vào đây? Vậy thì Loki… Khốn kiếp!

“Loki! Em phải giải thích… Loki?” Thor túm vai Loki lắc mạnh, nhưng trả lời hắn chỉ là một Loki với đôi mắt trống rỗng, cơ thể mềm nhũn và hai hàng nước mắt vẫn tiếp tục lăn trên gò má. Thor chột dạ. Lòng hắn giờ như mớ bòng bong. Mọi chuyện xảy đến đúng như những gì hắn dự cảm. Cái cảm giác không lành vẫn đeo bám hắn từ lúc nhìn thấy tấm bản đồ đó.

“Jo… Jo… tun… hie… hiem…” Loki đánh vần từng âm tiết, cả cơ thể y run lên.

“Em nhìn thấy gì Loki? Đó là Jotunhiem, đó là nhà em, đó là nơi mà em thuộc về.” Nuada không chạy lại, anh ta hét lớn, và Loki bất giác quay về phía anh ta. Cậu cười. Giọng cậu nhỏ rồi lớn dần, mới đầu như nói nhưng Thor dần dần cảm thấy âm điệu. Đó là một bài hát.

“ _Ta vẫn ở bên người dù bất cứ đâu… Ta sẽ là hạt bụi bay theo gió… Ta sẽ là ngôi sao trên bầu trời phương Bắc… Ta sẽ không bao giờ dừng lại…_ ”

…

_“Thưa ngài!” Người thanh niên quỳ xuống trước chiếc bóng đổ dài từ cửa sổ băng tuyết._

_ “Ngươi là ai?” Giọng nói trầm vang vang vọng trong căn phòng lớn. Tất cả đồ đạc đều được làm từ băng. Người vừa nói mang theo khí chất tôn quý đứng bên cửa sổ phóng tầm nhìn ra xa, bao quát cả vương quốc. _

_ “Tôi là Farbauti. Từ nay tôi sẽ là cận vệ của ngài.” Người thanh niên vẫn một mực quỳ gối, đầu cũng không ngẩng lên, trên người là giáp phục sáng lóa. _

_ “Vậy ngươi là người giỏi nhất?” Người kia hỏi, ánh mắt vẫn không hề nhìn về phía người thanh niên đang quỳ phục trên nền băng lấy một lần. _

_ “Vâng, thưa Hoàng tử.”  _

_ Người kia khẽ mỉm cười, đôi mắt đỏ liếc nhìn người thanh niên đang quỳ. Một cử động nhẹ cũng khiến những trang sức vàng ánh lên, va vào nhau phát ra âm thanh leng keng. “Đứng lên. Từ nay ngươi là người của ta. Không có người ngoài, ngươi có thể gọi tên ta.” _

_ “Vâng, thưa ngài.” _

_ “Ta nói gọi tên ta.” _

_ “Vâng, thưa… “ _

_ “Laufey.” _

…

Kí ức như màn sương, tụ rồi lại tan. Hơi nước tan rã, cả dòng thác bị đóng băng đã lâu cũng tan chảy. Nước ào ào đổ xuống tạo thành từng đợt bọt trắng xóa, nước trong vắt như tấm gương. Loki nhìn xuống mặt nước, bàn tay run rẩy vớt một ít nước lên uống. Nước chảy cuồn cuộn, cuốn trôi những mảnh vỡ hồi ức vụn nát. Cậu ngước mắt nhìn lên, Thor đang nhìn cậu với ánh mắt tràn đầy lo lắng, “Loki…” Bằng một giọng dịu dàng nhất, hắn gọi. Loki chỉ tựa vào vai hắn một lúc, “Tôi ổn. Tôi ổn mà.” Cho tới khi sự chú ý của cậu hướng sang những giọt nước bay lơ lửng trong không trung.

Chúng trong suốt như pha lê, sáng rực rỡ như những ngôi sao. Loki ngạc nhiên, chạm vào một giọt nước, nó liền hóa cứng rồi rơi xuống tay y, vẫn trong và sáng như ban đầu. Cậu quay lại nhìn Nuada đang tiến lại gần, ánh nhìn nghi hoặc.

“ _Xuôi theo dòng nước trắng đục mờ…_ Giọt nước mắt bi thương.” Anh ta chỉ và Loki cùng Thor nhìn theo, nhưng giọt nước bay lơ lửng dẫn họ đi xuôi theo con thác đổ, đi vào phía trong con thác. Jane bám theo đoàn, cô ôm lấy cánh tay Thor, đôi mắt ẩn chứa sự sợ hãi.

“Không sao đâu.” Thor an ủi.


	10. Chapter 10

…

“… _Ta đứng lặng mình trong màn đêm lạnh lẽo, mùa đông đến thật là nhanh. Những hồi ức về người hiện về trong tâm trí, những kí ức mà ta không bao giờ quên…_ ”

_ Giọng hát cất lên trầm buồn mà sâu lắng, như là tiếng của chính nỗi khổ đau thốt nên đã hàng ngàn năm. Yêu một người đã sớm ra đi từ một ngàn năm trước, cho tới một ngàn năm sau trái tim vẫn mãi thổn thức về một bóng hình mãi chỉ còn là kí ức. _

_ “Quả là một bài hát hay.” Lời nói cất lên vọng lại từ sau cột đá lớn trong phòng, Laufey có đôi chút giật mình nhưng cũng chỉ là đôi chút, hai viên ngọc đỏ rực mới vừa đượm buồn, tưởng như đã rơi nước mắt giờ khoác lên một lớp băng sương lạnh lùng. _

_ “Bài hát đó, ngài đã hoàn thiện nó chưa?” Người kia lại cất lời, trong ngữ điệu hoàn toàn không hề mang theo một chút hợm hĩnh hay nịnh bợ, như một người bạn chân thành, hắn tiến lại gần và quỳ xuống trước mặt Laufey. _

_ Laufey nhìn vào người kia, đôi mắt hắn mang theo vô hạn dịu dàng, sắc đỏ trong tròng mắt chỉ nhuộm thẫm bởi yêu thương cùng ấm áp, “Ngươi sẽ ở bên ta dù có bất kì chuyện gì xảy ra chứ?” _

_ “Tất nhiên rồi thưa ngài.” Người kia mỉm cười. _

_ “Farbauti, ta muốn một câu trả lời thật sự. Ngươi sẽ ở bên ta, dù cho ta có gây ra sai lầm không thể cứu vãn, dù cho ta là người sẽ đem đến sự diệt vong? Ngươi sẽ làm vậy chứ?” Laufey nói, trong đáy mắt như đang chứa đựng điều phiền muộn, cất lời rồi lại im lặng chờ đợi câu trả lời. Trong không gian lạnh lẽo ở Jotunhiem chỉ nghe tiếng gió ào ào thổi qua, không ai trong phòng dám thở mạnh, có lẽ là sợ sẽ làm kinh động tới đối phương. _

_ Một hồi sau, Farbauti lên tiếng, đầu cúi thấp, vẫn giữ nguyên dáng quỳ như ban đầu, hắn đưa ra câu trả lời Laufey mong đợi nhất, “Tôi xin hứa sẽ ở bên ngài, bảo vệ ngài cho tới khi sinh mạng này hóa thành từng mảnh vụn băng tuyết. Mạng sống của tôi nằm trong tay ngài, hoặc là ngài giết tôi, nếu không Farbauti này vĩnh viễn ở bên ngài.” _

_ Một người ngồi trên cao, một người quỳ dưới thấp. Lời thề của người thanh niên khôi giáp sáng lòa vang vọng khắp không gian, tạo nên một sợi dây vô hình buộc chặt vận mệnh cả hai.  _

_ Nhưng bọn họ nào hay biết, chính bởi lời thề đó đã dẫn theo cả tấn bi kịch? Lời thề ta sẽ mãi bên người hóa ra lại là vĩnh viễn không bao giờ có thể hoàn thành. Sau này, Laufey đã khóc tới khi không còn một giọt nước mắt nào có thể rơi ra, hối hận vì đã bắt Farbauti nói ra lời thề năm đó. _

…

Những giọt nước bay lơ lửng trong không trung, phát ra ánh xanh lạnh như băng tuyết dẫn cả bốn người đi vào một cái hang ẩn đằng sau ngọn thác. Hang ngầm tối không một tia sáng chiệu rọi, Loki dùng phép thuật thắp lên một ngọn lửa xanh lục nho nhỏ. Ngọn lửa lơ lửng bay về phía trước, thắp sáng cả con đường.

Họ dừng lại trước một ngã rẽ, trước mặt họ là hai con đường, cả hai đều sâu hun hút. “Đi đường nào bây giờ?” Thor hỏi, hắn xem ra đang mất bình tĩnh. Loki kể từ lúc nhìn thấy những đoạn kí ức đó tới giờ vẫn chưa nói một câu gì, có vẻ như cậu đang cố suy nghĩ một điều gì đó, dù có là gì thì nó cũng khiến cho Loki càng lúc càng trở nên lạnh lùng. Nhưng đó không phải là điều khiến hắn khó chịu nhất, mà là kẻ tên Nuada kia. Hắn rõ ràng là mờ ám như thế, rõ ràng là hắn gài bẫy đưa bọn họ tới đây, với mục đích gì Thor không rõ nhưng ngay cả Loki cũng bị lợi dụng, chẳng lẽ em trai hắn đã bị dính một loại phép thuật làm mụ mẫm tâm trí nào đó chăng?

“Đường này”, Loki nói, cậu ngay lập tức đi theo con đường bên tay trái.

“Em chắc chứ?” Thor lại hỏi.

“Vậy anh muốn chia nhóm hai người tách ra đi hai hướng?” Loki gắt. Cậu còn không thèm nhìn hắn.

“Ý anh không phải vậy?”

“Làm sao em dám chắc đây là con đường đúng?” Nuada hỏi, và sự thay đổi xưng hô đột ngột của hắn khiến Thor nóng máu, nhưng hắn không thể mất kiềm chế mà xông lên được, một lần vung búa thôi cũng đủ khiến nơi này sập rồi. Chuyện đó cứ tạm gác lại đã, cả về thân thế thật sự của hắn, Thor sẽ chờ đến khi ra ngoài, cho hắn một búa rồi treo ngược hắn lên hỏi cho rõ ràng.

Loki vẫn đi tiếp, một lúc sau mới trả lời, “Linh cảm.” Và linh cảm của cậu đã đúng, đi được một đoạn, Loki nhìn lên vòm hang, khắp nơi đều là những tinh thể trong suốt phát sáng tực rỡ trong bóng tối. Cậu tắt ngọn lửa phía trước và đi theo những mảnh vỡ bám chặt khắp trần.

Pha lê trong suốt như tấm gương, càng đi sâu những kí ức hiện về càng nhiều, về cha ruột cậu - Laufey, về những chiến công của ông, về những việc ông đã làm để xây dựng nên một Jortunheim hùng mạnh, và còn về Farbauti – người một bước cũng không rời khỏi Laufey. Trong những mảnh hồi ức rời rạc, Loki nhìn thấy một Farbauti từng ngày luyện tập vất vả, biến mình trở thành chiến binh bất khả chiến bại, trở thành thanh gươm, chiếc khiên bảo vệ cho Laufey.

Bốn người dừng trước một cánh cửa bằng kim loại, dường như là sắt, được chạm trổ những họa tiết kì lạ. Lúc trước hẳn là nó rất đẹp, nhưng giờ chỉ phủ toàn rêu mốc và đất đá. Jane quan sát một hồi rồi đưa tay chạm vào cánh cửa, cô thắc mắc không biết bao lâu đã trôi qua kể từ khi cánh cửa này được đóng lại. Đây giống như là một hầm mộ bí mật của các Pharaon Ai Cập vậy.

“Mọi người lùi lại, ta sẽ mở cửa.” Dứt lời, Nuada đẩy Loki về phía sau. Bị đẩy ra bất thình lình làm cậu đứng không vững, nền đất cũng chẳng bằng phẳng gì và cậu ngã vào ngực Thor. Cái cảm giác vững chãi này, đã lâu Loki chưa được cảm nhận, từ lúc họ bắt đầu đến tuổi trưởng thành, khi mà cả hai bắt đầu tách nhau ra. Và lần này cậu để mình tựa vào, Thor cũng không đẩy Loki ra, chỉ đỡ lấy vai em trai hắn, một tai cũng ôm lấy Jane. Loki gần như bỏ mặc, không quan tâm đến cô gái đang đứng sát bên cạnh mình, xem như cô ta không hề tồn tại, miệng cũng không quên vẽ thành một nụ cười.

Nuada vừa đọc, vừa vẽ một vòng cổ ngữ vô hình lên trước cánh cửa. Sức mạnh của tộc Tiên chủ yếu nằm ở phép thuật điều khiển các yếu tố mặt đất, chỉ cần những thứ đó có liên hệ với đất thì hắn có thể dễ dàng sử dụng đến phép thuật. Nhưng một người như Nuada rất ít khi sử dụng đến nếu không cần thiết, hắn thích cái cách chiếc thương xoay trong tay hắn, từng đường chém xuống, từng đường vung lên với mỗi bước đi, thật uyển chuyển và tinh tế.

Hắn niệm cổ ngữ trong miệng, ánh vàng trong đôi mắt dao động, như mật ong sánh lại nơi đáy mắt. Cánh cửa bị bóp nát. Hơi lạnh phả ra khiến tất cả đều rùng mình. Với Jane, nó còn lạnh hơn cả khi cô bước vào nhà xác. Cả căn phòng đều làm bằng băng, nhưng trong suốt và sáng bóng như gương. Giữa phòng đặt một cái hộp thủy tinh.

Càng bước vào nhiệt độ càng hạ xuống thấp, mỗi bước chân như bị đông cứng lại trên mặt đất. Cái lạnh này không giống như mùa đông ta vẫn từng trải qua với những cơn gió tuyết lạnh cắt da cắt thịt hay như khi ta cầm một cục đá và áp nó lên da. Không phải như vậy. Cái lạnh này như ngấm vào từng mạch máu, khiến ngay cả nội tạng cũng muốn đóng bang.

Loki mở cái hộp, cậu nhìn vào bên trong, chỉ thấy một chiếc vòng vàng, là loại đeo ở bắp tay. Loki cởi chiếc áo khoác của mình và đeo nó vào, thật kì lạ, nó vừa khít.

“Tại sao những tên Khổng Lồ Băng lại giấu thứ này ở đây? Đây hoàn toàn không phải loại dành cho chúng?” Thor thắc mắc. Hắn không hiểu, và ngày càng không hiểu. Mọi chuyện giờ càng lúc càng mù mờ.

“Không hẳn vậy. Kim loại có đặc tính là co lại khi gặp lạnh và dãn ra khi gặp nóng. Với sức ép và hơi lạnh trong căn phòng này, chuyện nó từ lớn co lại còn như kia là rất bình thường.” Jane nói và Nuada gật đầu phụ họa.

Loki đeo chiếc vòng vào tay, nhìn ngắm nó, bên tai văng vẳng một tiếng hát du dương, tràn ngập yêu thương. Mỗi một người Jotun đều có bài hát của riêng mình, mang nhiều ý nghĩa tâm trạng khác nhau. Và giờ, trong căn phòng băng lạnh ngắt, một giai điệu lại vang lên.

…

_ Một khoảng thời gian sau, Laufey lên ngôi, kế vị ngai vàng thống trị toàn bộ tộc khổng lồ, kinh đô là Svartgard nằm ở trung tâm của Jotunheim… _

_ “Xin chúc mừng ngài, thưa Đức Vua.” Farbauti quỳ dưới ngai vàng của Laufey, người thanh niên ngày trước giờ đã trưởng thành, trở thành một chiến binh dũng mãnh. Thế nhưng, chỉ có đôi mắt ấy là không thay đổi, vẫn nhìn về phía Laufey đầy yêu thương và dịu dàng như thế. _

_ “Thật bất ngờ khi ngươi lại là người cuối cùng đến chúc mừng ta. Ta cứ nghĩ ngươi phải là người đầu tiên mới phải.” _

_ “Xin thứ lỗi cho tôi, thưa Đức Vua. Nhưng ngài vẫn sẽ nhận lời chúc mừng cùng món quà hèn mọn của kẻ bề tôi này chứ.” Người kia nói, một cách cung kính, sự hối lỗi không thể hiện trên gương mặt, hoặc là nó đã bị che mất bởi ánh mắt kia mất rồi. _

_ “Ngươi có gì cho ta?” _

_ Hài lòng với lời nói của Laufey, Farbauti đưa ra một chiếc vòng, đặt trên một miếng vải lụa. Chiếc vòng khá mảnh, phía trên là họa tiết hình một bông tuyết nở rộ như một đóa hoa với những nét khắc lá tinh tế. “Xin ngài hãy nhận nó.” _

_ Laufey cầm lên ngắm nhìn một hồi, nhưng người kia vẫn chưa dời đi, “Ta sẽ nhận nó, ngươi còn cần điều gì nữa sao?” _

_ “Tôi còn một thỉnh cầu, xin ngài hãy chấp thuận.” _

_ “Nói đi.” _

_ Farbauti lại gần, chống hai đầu gôi quỳ xuống trước hai chân Laufey, hôn lên nó, Laufey bất ngờ nhưng không ngăn lại hành động này, Farbauti nói, “Hãy hứa với tôi rằng em sẽ đeo nó và không bao giờ bỏ nó ra. Như minh chứng cho tình yêu của tôi, sẽ bên em mãi mãi.” _

_ Kể từ đó, người ta luôn thấy Đức Vua đeo trên tay một chiếc vòng lấp lánh, nhưng không ai biết nguồn gốc của nó từ đâu. Tình yêu đơm bông rồi chớm nở ngay giữa tiết trời đông lạnh giá. Ai nói Băng lạnh là không biết yêu, có chứ. Tình yêu luôn là sức mạnh lớn lao có thể đánh gục cả những kẻ gan lì nhất. Và điều này đã xảy ra. Chàng thanh niên ôm trong mình ước mơ một ngày có thể sánh vai bên khí chất tôn quý ấy giờ đã trở thành hiện thực. Còn Laufey, một kẻ lạnh lùng, lại siêu lòng vì sự ấm áp trong đôi mắt đỏ rực, sự dịu dàng trong từng hành động, sự quan tâm đôi lúc ngốc nghếch nhưng chân thành của người kia.  _

_ Laufey đã từng nói, “Những kẻ kia đến với ta là vì quyền lực, còn ngươi là tên ngốc nhà quê luôn kể những câu chuyện tầm phào, luôn làm những việc khiến ta xấu hổ, thế mà, cuối cùng ta lại trao trái tim mình cho cái tên ngờ nghệch như ngươi.” _

_ Và vang vọng trong gian chỉ của riêng hai người, tiếng hát chậm rãi cất lên, xóa bỏ đi những giọt nước mắt đã từng rơi trong trái tim của vị Vua tộc người Jotun, thay vào đó là một tương lai tràn ngập hạnh phúc. _

_ Tôi đã quên mất bao lâu đã trôi qua  _

_ Kể từ lần cuối cùng Người nói với tôi câu chuyện mà Người yêu thích _

_ Nó vẫn đọng lại trong tâm trí tôi, khiến tôi lo lắng _

_ Có phải tôi là lí do mà Người đang khóc? _

_ Tôi nhìn những giọt lệ trong đôi mắt Người  _

_ Nói rằng những câu chuyện chỉ toàn là dối trá _

_ Rằng tôi không thể trở thành tình yêu của Người _

_ Có lẽ Người không hiểu _

_ Nhưng kể từ khi Người trao tôi đôi bàn tay ấy _

_ Những ngôi sao trên bầu trời riêng tôi bắt đầu tỏa sáng _

_ Tôi nguyện ý được hóa thành thiên thần trong những câu chuyện của Người _

_ Hãy biến đôi tay này thành đôi cánh dang rộng và giữ Người thật gần _

_ Người hãy tin rằng chúng ta rồi sẽ có một kết thúc hạnh phúc _

_ Trong câu chuyện cổ tích của đôi ta _


	11. Chapter 11

Nhóm người quay trở lại con đường cũ để ra khỏi hang, mỗi người mang trong mình một tâm trạng riêng,nối đuôi nhau đi trong bóng tối, sự im lặng bao trùm đến mức Thor có thể nghe thấy tiếng Loki thở đều đều. Trong khoảng không gian chật hẹp, âm thanh như bị khuếch trương lên, những giọt nước từ trên trần thấm xuống rỏ từng giọt lách tách cũng đủ khiến người ta giật mình.

Loki trầm mặc rất lâu sau khi rời khỏi căn phòng đó, cậu không muốn nói bất kì điều gì cả. Những nghi vấn hiện lên trong tâm trí cậu ngày càng nhiều. Một kẻ như cậu lại không thể hiểu được lí do cho chuyến đi này, đáng lẽ đã có thể từ bỏ ngay từ đầu, nhưng khi nhìn thấy những hình ảnh đó, chẳng hiểu vì sao cậu lại mềm lòng, muốn tìm kiếm đến tận cùng. Kết quả là tìm thấy, nhưng lòng lại tràn ngập hoang mang. Những xúc cảm đó, những biểu hiện đó, một Laufey chưa bao giờ cậu thấy qua và giờ, nó khiến trái tim Loki thắt lại, cảm giác xót xa tràn dâng lên khóe mắt, cay đắng và đau lòng. Tại sao lại như vậy? Loki không biết, chỉ cảm nhận nước mắt như chực trào rơi ra.  
  
Một giọt nước rơi lên má Loki làm hắn bừng tỉnh khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. Một giọt, lại thêm một giọt nữa rơi xuống, cậu cảm nhận mặt đất dưới chân mình rung chuyển. Đất đá rơi xuống từ trần hang thành từng mảng lớn, bức tường hai bên đang run lên.

“Nơi này đang sập xuống”, Jane hét lên.

“Chúng ta phải nhanh chóng ra khỏi đây.” Thor quát lớn.

Loki nhanh chóng tạo một tường chắn bảo vệ xung quanh họ.

“Ta sẽ mở đường.” Nuada nói, anh ta cúi xuống, đặt tay lên mặt đất và một vòng tròn sáng xuất hiện tạo một lực tác dụng mạnh, đẩy bức tường bên cạnh họ nghiêng sang thành một đường dốc thông ra bên ngoài. Ba người để Jane trèo lên trước, “Em lên đi.” Thor nói, nhìn vào Loki.

“Anh lên trước mà bảo vệ cô ta, phía trên kia biết được đang có chuyện gì.” Loki quả quyết, đẩy lưng Thor ép hắn đi lên.

“Nhưng mà__”

“Không nhưng nhị gì hết, anh lên trước và tôi sẽ theo sau anh.”

Cho tới khi Loki nói, Thor mới yên tâm. Hắn đi lên và liên tục ngoái đầu lại xem chắc chắn em trai hắn có làm đúng như những gì đã nói. Nuada ra cuối cùng vừa vặn lúc cả cái hang sụp đổ. Đất đá vung vãi khắp nơi tạo thành những lớp bụi mờ mờ như làn sương mỏng. Trong lớp bụi, vang lên rất lớn những tiếng gầm thảm thiết như tiếng gào khóc.

“Thứ quái quỷ gì thế này?” Thor cảm thán.

“Sinh vật mang theo sức mạnh của thiên nhiên. Là thứ bảo vệ và cũng là kẻ hủy diệt. Thần Rừng.” Nuada nói, ngước tầm nhìn lên cao về phía sinh vật đang hiện lên rõ ràng trước mắt.

Nó cao lớn, nhìn như chạm tới những tầng mây, những cánh tay là những cái xúc tu dài được nối từ những thân cây khổng lồ. Cái đầu lớn, phát ra ánh sáng xanh lơ mờ nhạt với những cánh hoa khổng lồ bao lại, lớp nọ chồng lên lớp kia, như nụ hoa những ngày đầu xuân. Nhưng giá gì nó là như vậy. Thor vung búa về phía nó nhưng có vẻ như nó không hề cảm nhận đau đớn, liên tiếp vung những xúc tu dài về phía bọn họ, mặt đất vỡ vụn dưới chân, tạo thành những những đường nứt lớn.

“Sức mạnh của cả khu rừng đều nằm trong nó. Ta sẽ yêu cầu nó ngừng lại.” Và Nuada tiến lại gần. Thân thủ nhanh nhẹn nhảy lên một nhánh cây gần đó. “Ta là Hoàng tử Nuada, Thương Bạc, người kế thừa huyết thống hoàng tộc Bethmora. Là chủ nhân của Đất, ta ra lệnh cho ngươi dừng lại.”

Anh ta nói lớn, khí chất vương giả tỏa ra khắp cơ thể, mái tóc màu bạch kim bay trong gió, lưỡi thương trong tay lóe lên. Trong khung cảnh sáng như vậy, nhìn không ra là thực hay ảo, anh ta như tách biệt ra khỏi khung cảnh tan nát xung quanh. Y phục đen nổi bật lên trên nền trời xám xịt.

Loki nhìn có chút tán thưởng, trái lại với Thor mặt mày đang tối sầm lại. Hắn có nghe nhầm hay không? Tên kia mới vừa nói cái gì? Chẳng phải gia tộc đó đã tuyệt diệt hết rồi sao?

“Cẩn thận.” Loki hét, đẩy Thor và Jane sang một bên. Cậu hứng trọn một cú tấn công của Thần Rừng. Loki bị hất văng vào một cái cây gần đó. Còn Nuada thì bàng hoàng: Nó không nghe lệnh. Chết tiệt!

“Loki!” Nuada và Thor đồng loạt kêu lên, nhưng Thor không thể chạy ra xem tình hình phía Loki, Jane bị ngã và cô bị trật mắt cá chân. Hắn không thể rời khỏi cô. Nhưng còn Loki…

“Em không sao chứ?” Nuada hỏi, đỡ Loki dậy, mặt cậu nhăn nhó, tay trái ôm lấy hông mình. Nuada cầm tay cậu kéo ra, máu chảy tràn trên bàn tay nhợt nhạt.

“Khỉ thật! Hãy ngồi yên. Ta sẽ lấy mảnh gỗ ra.” Nuada để Loki bám chặt vào vai mình, một tay giữ lấy hông cậu cầm máu, một tay kẹp chặt mảnh gỗ đang ghim vào da thịt cậu rồi kéo ra. Loki không kêu lấy một tiếng, cậu nhịn đau, môi bị bặm chặt đến chảy máu và những tiếng rên thoát ra nặng nề qua khớp hàm đóng chặt. Cậu không muốn kêu lên, không muốn để Thor biết, và cũng bởi vì trước mắt cậu, Thor đang ân cần chăm sóc cho cô gái của anh ta.

Những cái xúc tu lại vung lên thật mạnh, quất ngang qua cả hai nơi. Thor dơ cao búa kêu gọi sấm sét, hắn vừa phải chiến đấu, vừa phải bảo vệ cho Jane đang bị thương, lại vừa để ý về phía bên kia – nơi Loki đã bị đánh ngã. Ngăn cách giữa họ là một cái vực tạo ra bởi mặt đất nứt gãy. Hắn không thể nhìn thấy Loki bởi bóng áo đen của Nuada đang đưa lưng về phía hắn, che đi tầm nhìn, và điều đó khiến hắn lo lắng vô cùng.

“Kéo được nó ra rồi.” Dứt lời, Nuada xé một đường ở vạt áo mình, quấn nó quanh vết thương của Loki. Làn da tái nhợt của cậu giờ còn nhợt nhạt hơn vì thiếu máu. Anh cảm nhận Loki run rẩy dưới tay mình, những loài cây ở đây đều bị nhiễm độc và dường như chất độc đang ngấm qua vết thương của cậu. Nuada ôm lấy vai Loki, “Thở đều và giữ bản thân tỉnh táo. Ta sẽ trở lại ngay. Hãy ở yên đây chờ ta.”

Thor nhìn thấy hành động đó và lòng ghen tị trong hắn nổi lên. Hắn không có thói quen chia sẻ bất cứ thứ gì thuộc về mình cho bất cứ ai, từ nhỏ đã vậy, và đến bây giờ lại càng không. Thor quay búa trên tay định sang phía bên kia nhưng những cái xúc tu khổng lồ lại cản hắn lại. Lần này thứ đó tập trung tấn công vào bọn hắn. Nuada tận dụng cơ hội này tấn công trực diện vào đầu nó.

Nuada cắt được phân nửa chỗ xúc tu nhưng vẫn không sao tiếp cận được cùng đầu. Anh ta hét về phía Thor, “Phải tấn công vào trung tâm nguồn năng lượng. Tấn công vào đầu nó.” Thor tức giận và ngày càng tức giận hơn, hắn tấn công bằng tất cả sức mạnh của mình. Và may thay lần này nó đã cảm thấy đau. Nó gầm lớn và dữ tợn hơn ban đầu rất nhiều. Nuada bị hất văng xuống.

_“Hãy tấn công một lần nữa. Cùng nhau.”_

Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng như nước pha lẫn một chút dịu dàng vang lên trong đầu Nuada. Anh ta mỉm cười, tay siết chặt thêm cán thương. Cây thương trong tay xoay chuyển một cách nhịp nhàng, giống như một điệu múa sớm đã trở thành bản năng. Nuada nhảy lên phía trên, nương theo những cành cây tung mình lên không trung. Theo sau những đòn tấn công chớp nhoáng là những cơn gió thổi tung cát và bụi. Trên trời mây đen giăng kín và sấm sét đang rền vang.

Nhờ có sự giúp đỡ của Thor, Thần Rừng dường như đã bị tê liệt, cơn gió thổi mạnh từ phía sau cuốn lên phía trước, bao vây lấy sinh vật, từ từ biến thành một lớp lưới dày trói chặt lấy nó. Và Nuada như thực hiện nốt điệu nhảy cuối cùng, lao lên và đâm thẳng cây thương vào đầu nó. Vũ khí diệt thần quả nhiên là vũ khí diệt thần, sức mạnh không gì sánh bằng. Chỉ với một nhát chí mạng sinh vật kia khuỵu ngã, chất dịch màu xanh lục chảy ra từ miệng nó, tràn lên mặt đất, biến một vùng đất hoang tàn trở thành một thảm cỏ xanh mơn mởn. Chồi cây, chồi hoa đâm lên từ mặt đất cằn cỗi, nở rộ, sinh trưởng.

Cái đầu khổng lồ như một nụ hoa khép chặt bây giờ, khi nó chết, nụ hoa liền nở rộ, đẹp đến nao lòng. Như sự sống vươn lên một lần cuối cùng trước khi lụi tàn. Từng hạt phấn hoa trắng muốt bay trong không gian, cứ ngỡ đó là tuyết, một cơn mưa tuyết đang đến, đem theo một mùa đông lạnh lẽo cô đơn. Tiếng gầm cuối cùng của sinh vật, liệu có phải chính là tiếng kêu khóc đau đớn của một khu rừng bị tàn phá, bị vấy bẩn? Bức tranh phong cảnh tuyệt vời không đâu sánh bằng giờ trở lại, trong một khoảng nhỏ hẹp, nhưng cũng khiến cho những người đang chứng kiến ngỡ ngàng, choáng ngợp trước vẻ đẹp hiếm có.

Loki đưa tay bắt lấy những hạt phấn hoa bay bay, mềm mại như tuyết, như lúc đó… Một lần nữa kí ức lại ùa về, nhưng mong manh và mờ nhạt hơn. Cậu chỉ thấy cánh tay mình nhỏ bé như của một đứa trẻ, cậu không nói được mà chỉ bập bẹ mấy tiếng “Pa…pa…” Và bàn tay to lớn kia, tựa như có thể che lấp cả bầu trời, đưa lên vuốt má cậu. Sao Loki lại cảm thấy ấm áp đến thế, còn ấm áp hơn cả những khi còn bé, Frigga ôm cậu vào lòng, vuốt ve gương mặt cậu?

Thor chạy đến, đỡ lấy một Loki đang lả đi, “Loki! Tỉnh lại! Em không sao chứ? Hắn đã làm gì em?” Ah, giọng nói đầy quan tâm này, có lẽ đã từ lâu rồi giờ cậu mới được nghe thấy, trầm ấm và hơi gấp gáp.

“Thor…”

“Hãy giữ cho Loki tỉnh táo. Ít nhất là cho tới khi người ấy tới. Nếu không sẽ tồi tệ lắm.” Nuada nói, lồng ngực anh ta phập phồng, có lẽ lúc nãy hơi quá sức. Nhưng không sao, chỉ cần người kia đến kịp là ổn rồi.

“Ngươi, tên khốn. Ta sẽ giết ngươi.” Thor gằn giọng, hắn tức giận và hắn muốn giết kẻ trước mặt mình ngay lập tức. Không cần quan tâm hắn là ai, chỉ cần hắn chết.

“Ngươi không thể. Nếu ngươi giết ta, vậy thì đây sẽ không khác gì lời tuyên chiến với tộc Tiên. Thử nghĩ xem, thế lực các ngươi đang suy yếu sau những trận chiến dài còn quân đội của chúng ta đang mạnh hơn bao giờ hết, ngươi nghĩ…”

“Đủ rồi, em trai. Đừng làm khó anh ta nữa.” Giọng nói lúc đó lại vang lên, cắt ngang lời Nuada.

Thor một tay đỡ Loki, một tay dìu Jane ngồi xuống, cái chân đau khiến cô không thể đi lại. Hắn nhìn về phía người vừa xuất hiện. Là một cô gái, xinh đẹp hơn bất kì người phụ nữ nào hắn từng gặp. Cô mặc một chiếc váy dài màu đen, phục sức giống với của Nuada, và cả biểu tượng Bethmora trên đai lưng. Khuôn mặt hai người họ, khá giống nhau nhưng của cô gái hiền dịu hơn, rất nữ tính và ánh mắt chan chứa nét dịu dàng.

Cô gái hơi cúi đầu hành lễ, “Hân hạnh được diện kiến Đức Vua Thor của người Aesir. Ta là Công chúa Nuala, người thừa kế huyết thống hoàng tộc Bethmora… và là Nữ hoàng của tộc Tiên.”


	12. Chapter 12

…

_“Em không đùa đó chứ? Đừng có điên như vậy.”_

_“Em đã tính hết rồi, đây là cách duy nhất.”_

_“Nhưng làm sao em biết được chuyện đó chắc chắn có xảy ra hay không? Nhỡ đâu…”_

_“Không có nhỡ đâu. Em mơ liên tục một giấc mơ đó gần như cả năm rồi cả những hình ảnh hiện lên trên băng đó. Em đã cho anh xem, đó không thể nào là trùng hợp.”_

_“Anh biết em là người giỏi nhất, nhưng cũng không thể nào loại bỏ khả năng đó.”_

_“Em chưa nói dối anh bao giờ. Lát nữa khi Ngài ấy đến và chúng ta sẽ có câu trả lời.”_

…

Loki bị trúng độc, cậu đã hôn mê hai ngày và bây giờ là buổi sáng của ngày thứ ba. Thor trong hai ngày này gần như chưa chợp mắt lúc nào. Hắn chạy qua chạy lại, từ chỗ Loki sang chỗ Jane và ngược lại. Sau cuộc làm quen ngắn ngủi với Nuala, hắn chưa có cơ hội hỏi hay điều tra bất kì điều gì, mặc dù mọi chuyện biến chuyển rất kì quặc theo chiều hướng mà hắn không định rõ được là tích cực hay tiêu cực. Thứ duy nhất hắn lo lúc này là Loki vẫn chưa tỉnh dậy. Chân của Jane đã đỡ nên tạm thời không cần đổ dồn chú ý vào cô.

“Là tại anh______ nếu anh không vô dụng như vậy thì em đã không như thế này. Anh có thể bảo vệ em, em biết mà_______ lúc còn nhỏ anh đã hứa sẽ luôn luôn bảo vệ em dù có phải hy sinh tính mạng mà______ nhưng anh đã không làm thế… anh thất hứa... anh___”

“Loki có chết đâu. Cậu không nên đau buồn như vậy, chỉ là một vết thương nhẹ. Chất độc đã được Nuada ngăn lại ngay lúc đó rồi. Cậu ấy chỉ là do mệt vì sử dụng sức mạnh quá sức nên ngủ mê man thôi.” Nuala nói, cô phì cười nhìn vị Vua của người Aesir nước mắt nước mũi sụt sùi gục mặt xuống nệm khóc lóc.

“Ơ? Sao Nữ Vương không nói từ đầu?” Mặt Thor lúc này méo sệch đi còn hơn lúc trước.

Nuala cười nhẹ, nụ cười của cô dịu dàng như ánh trăng, đôi mắt nhu hòa trên gương mặt nhỏ nhắn, mái tóc bạch kim bồng bềnh theo từng chuyển động. Thật là xinh đẹp! Thor vẫn giữ trong mình lời khen thưởng này. Nuala, là người phụ nữ xinh đẹp nhất mà hắn từng nhìn thấy.

…

Loki chìm vào hôn mê. Trong mê man, cậu lại nhìn thấy những bóng hình hư ảo ấy, to lớn như ngọn núi, giọng nói trầm vang hòa cùng tiếng gió. Trước mắt cậu là một bầu trời xám xịt…

_“Thưa Ngài, thật là một vinh dự to lớn được đón tiếp Ngài ở chốn hèn mọn này.”_

Loki lờ mờ nhìn thấy một bóng hình khổng lồ ấy quỳ xuống, trước một lớp sương khói trắng xóa.

Rồi cậu lại mơ màng thấy làn sương đó tiến lại gần mình, long không kiềm nổi sợ hãi mà run lên nhưng cơ thể cậu không làm cách nào cử động được và cậu cảm thấy bản thân bị bế lên. Loki không cảm nhận được cánh tay bế mình, hoặc cũng có lẽ thứ đó chẳng hề có cái gọi là cánh tay. Làn khói trắng đó không có hình thù, cũng chẳng có nhiệt độ, chỉ giống như một làn khói bay ra từ những ống khói. Và, cậu nhìn thấy trong sắc trắng đan xen mờ ảo ấy, một đôi mắt bình lặng và lạnh lùng như nước, lạnh lẽo đầy thờ ơ. Một đôi mắt tím mênh mông như cánh đồng hoa oải hương cậu từng thấy trong một chuyến đi cùng Thor xuống Midgard nhiều năm trước đây. Một đôi mắt tím chìm trong sương khói mờ nhạt.

Làn sương biến hóa thành một bàn tay, trong suốt và lạnh như băng nhưng thon dài và mềm mại. Nó khiến cậu liên tưởng tới những bông hồng trắng Frigga vẫn trồng trong vườn lúc chúng mới hé nở. Ngón tay với móng tay dài chạm nhẹ lên trán cậu…

_“Ta sẽ đánh dấu ngươi là vị Vua cuối cùng của triều đại này. Hỡi đứa trẻ xinh đẹp của Băng, sự lựa chọn sẽ nằm trong tay ngươi, để vùng đất này trường tồn cùng thời gian hay chết đi cùng với thời gian…”_

…

Loki choàng tỉnh bởi cảm giác ấm áp lan tràn khắp người. Cậu ngồi bật dậy nhưng lại vì cơn đau đầu mà phải nằm xuống. Một cánh tay nhỏ nhắn đỡ sau gáy cậu.

Loki trở nên cảnh giác, nắm chặt lấy bàn tay đang từ từ thu về, “Ngươi là ai? Ta đang ở đâu?”

“Thực xin lỗi. Là lỗi của ta khiến cậu mơ thấy những hình ảnh không vui vẻ gì.” Nuala cười, cánh môi như nụ hồng e ấp khẽ nở thành một nụ cười, hàng mi hơi hạ, tránh không nhìn thẳng vào Loki.

“Trả lời câu hỏi của ta.” Một con dao nhỏ, bóng loáng được rút ra từ tay áo, nhanh đến không nhìn thấy cử động, đưa mũi dao nhọn về phía thanh âm kia.

Nuala không bận tâm đến chuyện đó, cô vẫn nở nụ cười. Trong một khoảnh khắc, Loki đã có cảm giác như mình bị hoang tưởng. Cậu nhìn nụ cười đó đến thất thần và trong đầu cậu lóe lên một hình ảnh. Nó nhân từ và hiền hậu, dịu dàng và ấm áp_____ Firgga! Phải, bà là người phụ nữ duy nhất mà Loki yêu bằng cả trái tim mình, nhưng không phải là thứ tình yêu tầm thường, mà là một thứ cao cả hơn thế, tình mẫu tử. Nó thiêng liêng và cao quý biết nhường nào. Loki yêu bà, yêu bà nhiều lắm, chỉ có bà là yêu thương cậu thật lòng, không màng cả sinh mạng mình dù biết cậu không phải ruột thịt của bà.

“Ta là Nuala, chị sinh đôi của Nuada. Lần đầu gặp có phần thất lễ, mong Hoàng tử thứ lỗi.” Cô hơi cúi đầu, dường như cảm thấy nụ cười của mình khiến cho Loki khó chịu, Nuala mím môi. Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng như những cơn gió mùa thu hiu hiu thổi qua từng kẽ lá, mềm mại, uyển chuyển và vô cùng dễ nghe.

Loki thu lưỡi dao lại, cậu tựa người vào thành giường, trong đầu thầm sắp xếp lại dữ liệu cậu đã nghe được. “Hoàng tử nào ở đây nữa chứ. Chỉ là một kẻ lạc lõng.”

Loki không quan tâm lời nói của mình có ý nghĩa đến đâu nhưng hơi ấm từ bàn tay kia cậu vẫn cảm nhận được. Quá ấm với một kẻ như cậu.

“Nếu như điều đó khiến ngài khó chịu, liệu ta có thể gọi ngài là Loki được chứ?”

“Công chúa vẫn chưa trả lời cho ta biết ta đang ở đâu? Ta đã nằm đây bao lâu rồi?” Loki hỏi.

“Ngài bị trúng độc, Nuada đã đưa ngài về đây. Đây là nơi trú ngụ của chúng ta. Nuada và ta đã làm nó như một món quà nhân dịp sinh nhật 12 năm tuổi Midgard. Hơi sơ sài vì chúng tôi không bao giờ cho người lạ vào đây.” Nuala chỉ tay xung quanh căn phòng, “Đây là không gian riêng của chúng ta. Cô gái loài người kia đã ở lại trong phòng ta nên ta đã tự quyết định để Ngài nghỉ ở phòng của Nuada. Ngài đã ngủ ở đây hai ngày rồi.” Và cô nở một nụ cười thân thiện hết mực.

“Vậy thì nàng và anh ta sẽ ở đâu? Thor thì hiển nhiên sẽ chung phòng với cô ả của anh ta rồi.” Loki nhún vai, một tay đỡ lấy chén trà từ tay Nuala, bàn tay so với chén ngọc còn trắng hơn đôi chút, không phải như tượng sáp mà có một chút gì đó rất chân thực hơn.

Nuala nhìn Loki nhấp một ngụm trà nhỏ, mặt cậu dãn ra, thư thái, có vẻ như cô đã chọn đúng loại rồi.

“Nó ổn mà. Chúng tôi có thể ngủ ngoài phòng khách.”

Đứa trẻ này, ngày đó và bây giờ, với Nuala mà nói cậu nhóc cũng giống như người em thứ hai của cô. Có thể Loki không nhớ, nhưng cô thì không. Trong ý thức của cả cô và Nuada đã hằn sâu một xúc cảm thân mật hơn với một người khác nằm ngoài vòng hai chữ “chúng tôi” - đứa trẻ được mang đến tối hôm đó vào một đêm trăng lạnh.

Loki nhìn cô, ánh mắt dò xét nhưng rồi cậu mỉm cười, đôi mắt mang theo ánh nhìn tinh quái, “Vậy sao không làm thế này. Ta sẽ ra phòng khách, còn Công chúa có thể ngủ ở đây.”

“Đối đãi với một vị khách quý như vậy thì thật là không phải.”

“Nhưng để cho một quý cô nằm ngủ trên ghế thì thật là một kẻ tồi tệ.”

“Như ý Ngài.” Nuala đứng dậy, cô cúi đầu chào cậu rồi bước ra ngoài. Loki cũng xốc chăn lên và đi theo cô ra ngoài phòng khách. Căn nhà này nhỏ nhưng rất đẹp. Cậu tặng cho nó một lời khen khi men theo một cành cây lớn đi xuống phía dưới. Có vẻ như căn nhà được xây trên một cái cây cổ thụ. Cành to đến nỗi cậu và Thor cùng đi cũng vẫn vừa. Cách bài trí cũng rất tinh tế. Xem ra Nuada cũng thật là khéo tay.

Khi Loki xuống tới nơi, Nuada đang ngủ trên chiếc ghế băng dài, một chân vắt lên thành ghế, một chân kê lên chiếc bàn gỗ cạnh đó, một tay buông thõng, còn một tay để lên bụng. Thêm vào đó là một quyển sách nhỏ úp lên mặt.

“Có vẻ như em ấy ngủ quên trong lúc đang đọc sách.” Nuala nói và lại gần, để cái tay buông trên đất lên bụng và đặt Nuada nằm ngay ngắn.

“Anh ta ngủ thoải mái thật.” Loki cảm thán.

“Nằm chẳng có ý tứ chút nào,” Nuala thở dài một tiếng thật nhẹ, cô lắc đầu, tiện tay lấy quyển sách vẫn đang úp trên mặt Nuada ra. Anh ta ngủ trông thật hiền, giờ mới thấy rõ cặp song sinh bọn họ giống nhau như thế nào. Nét mặt Nuada không đanh lại như trước cũng không cau có, lại càng không có cái điệu cười nhếch mép đó. Chỉ giống như một đứa trẻ được chị của mình chăm sóc tốt và hẳn là đứa trẻ đó cũng yêu thương chị mình vô cùng.

“Đây là nhà của hai người mà, cứ để như vậy đi.”

“Thor đang đi săn, mặt trời lên đến đỉnh đầu Ngài ấy sẽ quay về. Cô gái kia, tôi đã cho dùng một loại trà thuốc, giúp cô ta an thần. Xin mời Ngài ngồi.”

Nuala rót trà, hương thơm dịu nhẹ lan tỏa khắp phòng, thanh nhã như đưa người ta lên chín tầng mây. “Nơi này được bảo vệ bởi phép thuật và nằm ở bìa rừng nên không bị ảnh hưởng trong suốt những năm qua. Có điều cũng khá bụi bặm, nhưng chúng ta đã lo chuyện đó rồi. Ngài cứ an tâm nghỉ ngơi. Ngay khi mọi người hồi phục, chúng ta sẽ lên đường.”

Nhấp một ngụm, Loki nói, miệng vẫn mang theo ý cười không che dấu, nhìn người đang nằm trên ghế xoay qua xoay lại, “Vậy là anh ta không dối trá khi nói có một ngôi nhà ở bìa rừng.”

“Em ấy có hơi khó ở, tính tình cũng khắc nghiệt và khó hòa nhập nhưng khi nói thật điều gì đó, chỉ cần Ngài nhìn vào mắt là có thể thấy. Đôi mắt Nuada là điểm chân thật nhất của em ấy.” Nuala nói, lại đưa tay vén lọn tóc xòa xuống gương mặt em trai mình.

“Có người thân bên cạnh quả là hạnh phúc.” Loki nói, không chủ định nhìn về bức tranh treo phía sau. Đó là một bức tranh vẽ cảnh khu rừng lúc nó còn tươi đẹp. Nhưng cuối cùng nó vẫn chỉ là tranh vẽ, cảnh thực nếu nói, không một bức tranh nào lột tả hết được.

“Xin Ngài đừng buồn. Có Thor, anh nuôi của Ngài ở bên cạnh cũng là một niềm hạnh phúc nho nhỏ rồi, dù rằng chẳng chung huyết thống nhưng có người quan tâm đến mình chính là điều hạnh phúc nhất. Có thể Ngài không biết nhưng giờ có thêm chúng tôi quan tâm đến Ngài.”

Cô nói, đôi mắt màu hổ phách nhìn vào Loki. Cậu bối rối. Một người dịu dàng đến vậy, ân cần đến vậy, kẻ nào lấy được nàng hẳn sẽ là kẻ may mắn nhất thế gian.

Loki cười lớn, “Công chúa có biết không? Thật lạ rằng mọi người luôn nói yêu thương ta, quan tâm tới ta, nhưng cuối cùng chỉ là lợi dụng. Nàng nói xem, ta phải tin thế nào?”

“Điều Ngài muốn tin hay không đều nằm trong sự lựa chọn của Ngài. Ngài có thể chọn có hoặc không. Nhưng những điều mà tôi nói với Ngài không phải dối trá. Sau này, khi Ngài thực hiện số mệnh của mình, Ngài sẽ biết đâu là sự thật, đâu là giả dối.”

“Ta sẽ xem nó như lời gợi ý. Giờ chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục đi tới đâu? Tấm bản đồ đâu rồi?” Loki hỏi, mắt nhìn vào nước trà màu vàng tối như đôi mắt chị em họ sóng sánh trong tách.

“Ta chính là tấm bản đồ mà ngài cần.”

“Ha?” Loki nghi hoặc nhìn Nuala.

“Ngài muốn biết về thân phận thật của mình và cả lời phán xét về số phận của Ngài chứ?” Nuala hỏi, “Tôi sẽ cho Ngài biết tất cả. Như đã nói, tin hay không tùy thuộc vào Ngài.”

“Vậy lúc đó là____” Loki ngờ vực. “Đúng vậy, tôi có thể đọc kí ức của người khác… chỉ bằng một cái chạm tay.” Cô đưa bàn tay mình ra, chạm vào bàn tay của Loki.

“ _Chiếc vòng cổ của Hạnh phúc_

 _Vùi lấp trong tàn tích Núi Quỷ_ ”


	13. Chapter 13

“Làm thế nào mà…?” Loki không tin vào những điều vừa hiện lên trước mắt. Một vùng đất chỉ toàn là đá, là lửa và tiếng hét, như là thống khổ đến cùng cực, chết không được mà sống cũng không xong, khổ xở, ai oán đến não nề.

Nuala cười, cô nói, bằng một giọng chậm rãi và dịu dàng, như là đang kể lại một bí mật từ lâu bị giấu kín. “Chỉ cần tới được đây, gặp Kẻ Trông Coi Linh Hồn và trả lời kẻ đó một câu hỏi, Ngài sẽ lấy được mảnh ghép tiếp theo: Chiếc vòng cổ của Hạnh phúc.”

“Ngươi thực ra có ý đồ gì? Ngươi và cả tên Hoàng tử kia đều cùng một giuộc, rốt cục muốn gì ở ta?” Giọng Loki đanh lại, cậu không còn cười nữa và ánh mắt thì lại càng không, sát ý lạnh lẽo tỏa ra trong từng lời nói.

“Ta đã nói với Ngài, Ngài có thể tin hoặc không. Nhưng đây là nghĩa vụ và cũng là nhiệm vụ của chúng ta. Bằng mọi giá phải chỉ dẫn cho Ngài tới nơi đó và kể lại cho Ngài những gì Ngài cần phải biết.” Công chúa nói, đôi mắt không gợn một tia cảm xúc phức tạp, không nhún nhường, cũng không lùi lại. Cái uy của một Nữ Hoàng đã lấn át tất cả. Và Loki thu lại biểu cảm của mình, “Nhiệm vụ? Nhưng từ ai? Những kẻ muốn giết ta à? Hay là Odin? Và tấm bản đồ đó, và giờ cả Người nữa, Công chúa, tất cả đang toan tính điều gì vậy?”

Cậu cần phải biết rõ nhiều chuyện và lúc này là lúc cần phải thẳng thắn. Nếu cô gái này cho cậu một câu trả lời đáng giá, biết đâu cô ta lại có thể trở thành một thứ công cụ hữu dụng? Nhưng, nếu cô ta để cậu thất vọng… vậy thì chỉ còn có một cách đơn giản thôi. Giết cô ta là xong. Nhưng liệu ta có thể làm được điều đó không đây. Loki âm thầm sắp xếp một kế hoạch.

Nuala nhấp một ngụm trà, từ tốn trả lời từng câu hỏi của cậu, “Đúng, là một nhiệm vụ, không phải do bất kì ai sai khiến mà là do chính bản thân ta muốn làm như vậy. Tạm thời, những kẻ muốn hạ sát Ngài đều không thể tới gần, nên Ngài có thể an tâm hoàn thành chuyến đi. Còn về tấm bản đồ đó… nó sẽ mở ra con đường dẫn Ngài đến với điều Ngài mong muốn nhất.”

“Mong muốn nhất sao? Haha_____” Loki cười lớn, “Những thứ ta muốn cho tới giờ đều đã từng nằm trong tay ta. Nàng thử nói xem, ta còn muốn điều gì nữa?”

“Là điều Ngài vẫn trói chặt trong tim, là những ảo ảnh Ngài mơ thấy trong những giấc ngủ hàng đêm, là sự thật, về thân thế của Ngài.” Nuala trả lời, dứt khoát và rành rọt, từng chữ một như những hòn đá ném xuống mặt hồ tĩnh lặng. Loki điếng người. “Lại là thứ năng lực đó của nàng phải không Công chúa?”

“Không. Là thứ đã được viết sẵn trên số phận của em.”

Loki giật mình, cậu quay người về nơi giọng nói vang lên. Là Nuada. Nhưng hắn vẫn đang nằm trên ghế cơ mà. Rồi ngay lập tức Loki nhìn về phía chiếc ghế dài, vẫn là một Nuada đang nằm trên ghế ngủ, nhịp thở đều đều và hắn còn trở mình. Ảo ảnh. Nhưng làm thế nào? Cậu là một bậc thầy về phép thuật ở Asgard. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được sức mạnh nội lực từ một khoảng cách rất xa nhưng từ nãy tới giờ, không gì cả. Không cảm nhận được một chút nào.

Nuala như hiểu được ánh nhìn phức tạp trong mắt Loki, cô nói, “Ảo ảnh đó em trai tôi luôn luôn tạo ra khi nó trốn xuống bếp ăn vụng bánh____”

Nuada nghe vậy có phần bất mãn, “Chị à…”

“Nhưng ngươi không thể nào có một nguồn sức mạnh lớn đến vậy? Ta không thể cảm nhận được một chút nội lực nào trong nó.” Loki nghi ngờ nhìn Nuada đang phủi vụn bánh vương trên vạt áo.

“Không phải là mạnh hơn hay không. Mà là mẹo thôi____” anh ta cười, “Nếu em muốn, ta có thể chỉ cho em.”

Dứt lời, Nuada kéo Loki xuống khoảng đất trống sau ngôi nhà. Đó là một khu vườn rộng với rất nhiều loài cây cỏ kì lạ, đẹp, nhưng kì lạ. Nuala đi theo bọn họ. Hai người dừng lại khi đứng trước một cái hồ nhỏ.

“Nơi này đẹp không? Em là người đầu tiên được tới đây đó. Bất ngờ không?” Nuada không giấu nổi nụ cười. Và Loki như chìm vào nụ cười đó. Nó dịu dàng và có một chút ngây ngô. Như một đứa trẻ khoe chiến tích của mình, Loki nhìn vào nụ cười rạng rỡ đó cùng ánh hoàng kim lấp lánh trong tròng mắt anh ta. Trong phút chốc, cậu có cảm giác quen thuộc, giống như đôi mắt kia đã từng nhìn mình chăm chú rất nhiều lần trước kia. Và cũng chỉ trong khoảnh khắc, Loki đã quên mất hình bóng một người tên Thor Odinson.

“Sao nào? Đẹp quá không thốt nên lời rồi phải không?” Nuada nói, đánh thức sự trầm mặc của Loki.

“Nơi này quả thực rất đẹp.” Cậu đồng tình, đôi mắt nhu hòa nhìn xuống mặt nước đang gợn sóng lăn tăn.

“Chị ơi____” Nuada gọi với về phía Nuala, cô đang ngồi dưới một tán cây quan sát họ, “Cái luật mà chỉ có chúng ta được vào đây ấy, nếu Loki cũng trở thành một trong ‘chúng ta’ thì vẫn có thể được vào phải không?”

Nuala nghĩ một lúc rồi mới trả lời, “Nếu Ngài ấy đồng ý trở thành một người em nữa, tất nhiên rồi.”

Toàn bộ khu vực này nằm trong kết giới bảo vệ nên mọi thứ vẫn được giữ gìn nguyên vẹn như ban đầu, kể cả ánh sáng mặt trời. Nắng vàng chiếu sáng cả khoảnh đất, khiến cho nụ cười sau đó của Nuala cũng sáng theo. Nhìn cô, Loki nhớ lại, ngày bé, Frigga cũng thường ngồi dưới gốc cây táo trong khu vườn của bà, đọc truyện cho cậu nghe và cười hiền từ như vậy. Cậu như người đi trên sa mạc và gặp phải ảo giác, nhìn vào Nuala nhưng lại hóa thành Frigga. Nụ cười đó, ánh mắt đó, cử chỉ đó, ấm áp và yêu thương, quan tâm và lo lắng, giống như của mẹ cậu khi bà còn sống. Và giờ Loki cũng khao khát, khao khát lại có một vòng tay hiền dịu như thế, ôm cậu thật chặt vào lòng, chăm sóc cậu như Frigga đã từng làm. Cậu muốn… 

“Chị ơi__”

Nuala hơi có chút bất ngờ, nhưng rồi cô cười và Nuada ngay lập tức ôm lấy Loki, “Aaa, em vẫn luôn muốn có ngày này từ cái hồi đó. Nhưng mà sau đó được ít lâu đã bị mang đi rồi____” Anh ta bĩu môi, “Thôi cũng chẳng sao, muộn còn hơn không.” Và lại càng ôm chặt hơn. Loki bị cái ôm đó ép đến khó thở và bất đắc dĩ phải đẩy anh ta ra.

“Anh đã nói dạy tôi cách ẩn nội lực. Giờ là lúc thích hợp đấy.” Loki nói. Nuada vẫn còn cười, dường như anh ta đang rất hạnh phúc thì phải, nhưng cũng sớm trở nên nghiêm túc và bắt đầu dạy cho cậu. Loki chăm chú nghe và tiếp thu mọi điều anh ta dạy, đặc biệt là những lưu ý.

Loki là một thiên tài, trí tuệ của cậu nhanh nhạy đến mức cậu có thể thực hành ngay sau đó và Nuada đã không ít lời ngợi khen. Điều đó khiến Loki thấy vui một cách kì lạ. Cả khoảng thời gian đó tới gần trưa, Loki hoàn toàn quên đi tất cả, kể cả về Thor và toàn tâm chăm chú vào bài học mới. Cậu đưa ra rất nhiều câu hỏi và đều được Nuala hoặc Nuada giải đáp thấu đáo. Tất cả đều là những câu trả lời cậu mong muốn.

Loki có cảm giác thân thuộc, giống như đây mới thật sự là gia đình của cậu chứ không phải là những gì cậu đã trải qua từ trước đến giờ. Ở nơi này, cậu được chăm sóc để tỏa sáng mà không cần phải núp sau hào quang của bất kỳ ai. Giá mà cậu được vua Balor nhặt về làm con nuôi, có lẽ cuộc sống của cậu giờ sẽ tốt đẹp như thế này. Nhưng cũng có thể là không. Tốt nhất là không nên nghĩ ngợi nhiều, thay vào đó hãy cứ tận hưởng khoảng thời gian này đã.

Chỉ trong vài tiếng, Loki dường như đã trở nên quen với chị em Nuada và cậu cũng cư xử thân thiện hơn. Không còn gì vướng bận cả, chỉ có ba người cùng trò chuyện, vui cười với nhau. Cậu thấy lòng mình nhẹ như một phiến lông vũ.

Sau đó, nắng to hơn và cả ba đều trú dưới một tán cây sồi lớn. Nuala ngồi dựa vào thân cây to lớn, cô để cho Nuada nằm gối đầu lên đùi mình còn Loki thì ngồi tựa đầu vào vai cô. Công chúa mỉm cười. Hai đứa trẻ trước mặt cô, đều là hai đứa trẻ thiếu tình yêu thương của gia đình, nhưng ở hoàn cảnh khác nhau mà nỗi buồn ở chúng khác nhau. Nếu nói rành mạch thì Loki mới là đứa trẻ đáng thương nhất. Cô đã luôn muốn được ôm cậu trong vòng tay mà vỗ về, âu yếm. Có lẽ, Loki sẽ là một đứa em út tuyệt vời với cô và Nuada nhưng mọi chuyện hóa ra lại không như cô mong muốn. Người nhà của Loki đến và đưa cậu đi ngay trong đêm bão tuyết mịt mù.

“Công chúa___” Dường như biết rằng mình nói sai rồi, Loki ngay lập tức sửa lại, “Chị có thể kể một câu chuyện chứ?”

“Ồ, tất nhiên là được rồi.” Nuala chỉnh lại giọng mình và bắt đầu kể. Nuada nằm ngắt những bông hoa tím xinh đẹp để lên bụng rồi tết lại…

“Cách đây rất lâu rồi, khi cánh rừng này vẫn còn bao phủ bởi nhưng thảm hoa muôn sắc, khi chiến tranh chưa hủy diệt hoàn toàn Chín Thế giới, có một vị vua chiến binh rất tài giỏi. Bên cạnh ông là một vị tướng quân có tài cầm quân và thao lược. Hai người họ trở thành nỗi khiếp sợ trong lòng các quốc gia khác. Bên ngoài họ rất mâu thuẫn với nhau, không kiêng nể là trước mặt ai hai người luôn sẵn sàng đối đầu gay gắt. Ấy vậy mà họ yêu nhau, tình yêu của họ rất sâu đậm và sớm cho ra đời hai người con trai. Một người là chiến binh hùng mạnh nhất – Byleistr còn một người lại sở hữu một sức mạnh phép thuật và khả năng tiên tri kì lạ. Đó là Helblindi. Và chính người con trai thứ, Helblindi đã nhìn thấy trước tương lại rằng, cha mình sẽ sinh ra cho thế gian một người đem lại vinh quang, là ngươi đưa cả bộ tộc lên tới đỉnh cao của các thế giới. Đức vua rất vui vì điều này và tổ chức đại tiệc khắp vương quốc. Ít lâu sau, một người con trai nữa được hạ sinh. Một đứa trẻ rất xinh đẹp. Và tất cả mọi người trong gia đình đều cưng chiều đứa con út này. Đứa trẻ được sinh ra sau đó 32 ngày và Helblindi lại có một lời tiên tri khác. Nhưng lần này, đó là điềm gở. Một cuộc chiến sắp diễn ra, vì tranh giành ngôi báu ‘Vua của Chín Thế giới’. Vương quốc sẽ sụp đổ và em trai của hắn sẽ là người nắm giữ sứ mệnh phục hưng cho bộ tộc. Helblindi chỉ có thể nhìn thấy có vậy, không hơn. Đức vua lo lắng vô cùng. Ông và Tướng quân tập hợp quân đội và chuẩn bị phòng thủ. Người con trai cả cũng tham chiến còn đứa con thứ được giao một trọng trách quan trọng hơn. Đó là bảo vệ em trai hắn tuyệt đối an toàn…”

“Chuyện này có gì đó hơi lạ. Tên của hai người con trai kia không phải là cái tên thường có trong tộc Tiên hay tộc Aesir_____” Loki nghĩ gì đó một lúc, một ý nghĩ chợt lóe lên trong đầu y, “Nuala! Đứa con út tên là gì vậy?”

“Ơ kìa có đồ ăn rồi kìa!”

Nuada bật dậy như tên bắn, những cánh hoa anh ta ngắt đã được bện lại thành một cái vòng. Hoàng tử đội lên đầu chị mình một chiếc và lên đầu Loki một chiếc. “Tuyệt đẹp luôn.”

“Khéo lắm. Nhưng hình như em làm được là do chị dạy nhỉ?”

“Chị dạy có đúng một lần thôi mà em làm được luôn đấy.” Nuada lè lưỡi. Loki hoàn toàn bị bất ngờ về anh ta. Lúc trước anh ta rất ra dáng một Hoàng tử hơn nữa còn là người lãnh đạo tối cao của Ám Tiên cơ đấy. Nhưng giờ thì… chắc chỉ bằng một đứa trẻ lên sáu. Hoặc cũng có thể là do đây là “nhà” nên anh ta mới thoải mái như vậy. Loki nghĩ và mỉm cười. Cậu đã quên mất những gì cậu đang định hỏi.

“Có một lần thôi sao? Chị nhớ là nhiều hơn đấy, em trai.” Nuala nói, cô chọc vào lưng Nuada. Hai chị em họ trêu chọc nhau còn Loki thì phì cười mà không hay biết, có một người đã đứng trên phía cành cây phía sau phòng Nuala nhìn xuống bọn họ. Là Thor. Kể từ khi còn bé, hắn chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy Loki cười vui và hồn nhiên như vậy một lần nào nữa. Cho tới bây giờ. Hắn tức giận và càng giận hơn khi người tạo cho Loki tiếng cười vui vẻ đó không phải là hắn. Thor nắm chặt tay, móng tay bấu vào da thịt đến muốn chảy máu. Và Loki còn đội vòng hoa do tên đó làm. Em trai hắn trông rất xinh đẹp với màu tím của hoa nhưng không, ngoài hắn ra, hắn không muốn ai khác nhìn thấy vẻ xinh đẹp đó nữa. Và… còn gì nữa kia, Loki đang ôm một người con trai khác mà không phải hắn. Thor tức giận đùng đùng, tay hắn sắp bẻ gãy cành cây to gần đó. Hắn muốn xông tới tận nơi và kéo Loki về ngay nhưng như vậy thì thật là thất lễ với Công chúa. Vì vậy, hắn nghĩ ra cách khác để giải quyết sự bực tức trong lòng.


	14. Chapter 14

Bữa trưa hôm đó bắt đầu và kết thúc trong im lặng khi mà chẳng có ai nói bất kì điều gì với nhau. Jane có thể cảm nhận được áp lực trong phòng lúc này. Cả cô và Công chúa Nuala đều mở lời, cố tìm cách hâm nóng bầu không khí nhưng kết quả vẫn chỉ có vậy. Im lặng. Thor không thể hiện ra một biểu cảm nào. Ngay cả khi ra chiến trận hay vào những buổi họp căng thẳng, hắn cũng không bao giờ im lìm như thế. Loki lấy làm lạ, nhưng cậu không quan tâm. Cậu muốn nhanh chóng kết thúc bữa ăn để tiếp tục luyện tập. Những kiến thức cậu vừa tiếp nhận quá hấp dẫn đến mức khiến cậu bồn chồn muốn thực hành.

“Tôi xong rồi.” Loki nói và đứng lên, Thor liếc mắt theo bóng lưng cậu rời khỏi phòng ăn, chân mày cau lại, ánh xanh trong mắt đã sâu lại càng thêm sâu. Trước khi ra khỏi cửa, cậu không quên quay lại gọi, “Anh cũng nhanh lên, tôi còn cần tới anh đấy.”

Thor hơi giật mình, Loki không nhìn vào ai mà chỉ quay đầu lại nói như vậy. Ánh nhìn ngày càng mờ mịt, cho tới khi Nuada cất lời nói với hắn. “Nếu muốn, ngươi có thể tới khu vườn phía sau ngôi nhà và xem bọn ta đấu tập. Hãy coi như đây là lời mời.” Rồi lại quay lại nói với Jane và chị anh ta, “Cả hai người nữa. Sẽ rất gay cấn đấy.” Ngay sau đó Nuada rời đi với nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc, kiêu ngạo đến tột cùng. Và Thor lại càng cảm thấy khó chịu.

“Có nguy hiểm không vậy?” Jane hỏi và Nuala trả lời, “Sẽ không. Cô gái, cô đã có một vị thần bảo vệ rồi kia mà.” Jane không nhìn thấy nhưng cô cảm nhận được một tia chế nhạo từ Công chúa Nuala.

Một tiếng sau đó, Nuala đưa Thor và Jane tới chỗ khu vườn. Nuada và Loki đang tập trung điều hòa lại sức mạnh. Jane kiếm một chỗ ngồi tốt, hơi cao một chút trên một tảng đá lớn, Thor ngồi phía dưới cô còn Công chúa thì là ở trên một cành cây lớn dưới tán lá rộng. Tất cả những loại cây trong khu vườn này đều trông rất kì lạ và từ những gì cô đã thấy trong khu rừng, chúng làm cô có một cảm giác sợ hãi. Vậy nên Jane quyết đinh chỉ ngồi một chỗ và xem, không đụng vào bất cứ một thứ gì khác mà cô không biết.

Trận đấu diễn ra ngay sau đó, dù chỉ là đấu tập nhưng Thor cảm nhận được một bầu không khí hoàn toàn nghiêm túc, giống như đang chứng kiến một trận tử chiến thực sự. Nó khiến Thor phần nào quên đi sự tức giận mới rồi mà còn lo lắng thêm cho an toàn của Loki.

Người tấn công trước là Nuada. Anh ta vung thương nhanh như cắt về phía Loki nhưng ngay lập tức cậu nhảy lên không trung lộn một vòng và tiếp đất phía sau anh ta. Cây thương trong tay Hoàng tử di động uyển chuyển, giống như nó là một bộ phận trên cơ thể Nuada. Một cách nhuần nhuyễn như một vũ điệu anh ta đã nằm lòng, Nuada vung cán thương về phía sau, nơi mà thân ảnh của Loki mới đáp, quật thật mạnh với một tốc độ khó mà nhìn thấy. Trái tim Thor hụt một nhịp khi nhìn Loki bị đánh văng sang một bên nhưng lại sớm hụt thêm một nhịp nữa khi thân hình kia vỡ tan, hóa thành một làn khói dày đặc.

“Ôi trời đất ơi!” Jane kêu lên. Trong một thoáng cô đã nghĩ Loki đã thua cuộc chỉ với hai chiêu nhưng thật không ngờ. Và từ trong làn khói, những lưỡi dao phóng ta với một tốc độ đáng kinh ngạc, phi thật nhanh về phía Nuada. Anh ta xoay thương né và đánh bay được gần như toàn bộ chỗ dao phóng ra trừ một cái. Con dao đó có bọc phép thuật. Nó cắt một vết rách lớn trên bộ giáp của Nuada và cả trên cánh tay anh ta. Máu ứa ra và Nuada không cách nào làm đông máu khi một thân ảnh khác xuất hiện đột ngột sau lưng anh ta. Phản xạ không nhanh bằng thân ảnh đó, Nuada nhận một kiếm xuyên qua bụng.

Thor giật mình nhìn về phía Nuala. Chẳng phải Công chúa đã nói hai bọn họ là sinh đôi nên có một mối gắn kết đặc biệt sao? Chỉ cần một người bị thương thì người còn lại cũng sẽ nhận một vết thương và nỗi đau tương tự. Và chỉ cần một người chết thì người còn lại… cũng sẽ hóa thành cát bụi… Thế nhưng lúc này, trước mắt hắn, Nuala vẫn ngồi bình thản, đôi mắt nhìn vào hắn và miệng vẫn nở nụ cười. Không có dấu hiệu của việc thụ thương. Vậy có nghĩa là…

“Ảo ảnh!” Loki thốt lên khi chứng kiến cái xác đổ gục của Nuada trên mặt đất đang hóa thành một khúc cây, máu thì biến thành bùn đất.

“Hay chứ? Ta đã triển khai ảo thuật này ngay lần đầu tiên em nhảy về sau lưng ta.” Giọng nói của Nuada vang lên như từ một nơi vô định. Loki chú ý mọi chuyển động xung quanh cậu, kể cả dưới mặt đất. Có khả năng hắn đã độn thổ! “Là lúc anh liếc mắt về phía sau?”

“Đúng vậy_____” Một bàn tay bất ngờ chui lên từ dưới mặt đất túm chặt lấy chân cậu. Loki phản ứng không kịp, cậu muốn dùng thanh kiếm ngắn trên tay chặt đứt bàn tay đó nhưng ngay lập tức lại có nhiều bàn tay khác chui lên túm chặt lấy cậu. Những cánh tay dài như những con rắn, trắng bệch như tượng sáp quấn xung quanh người, giữ cậu cố định.

“Và em đã thua.” Giọng của Nuada lại một lần nữa vang lên. Cơ thể anh ta trồi lên từ dưới mặt đất. Nguyên vẹn không có lấy một vết xước.

“Thật sao?” Loki cười và cơ thể cậu lại tan ra thành làn khói, nhưng lần này, làn khói đó bị hút lại về đôi mắt của cậu.

“Một đôi mắt đen như đêm tối.” Nuala cảm thán. Còn Thor thì không tin được vào mắt mình. Loki chưa bao giờ thực sự nghiêm túc trong một trận đấu tay đôi hay như hắn không muốn nói là cậu luôn lảng tránh nó. Vậy nên hắn không bao giờ biết được thực lực khi cậu đánh cận chiến ra sao. Nhưng giờ đây, với những gì hắn nhìn thấy, và cả đôi mắt kia đã chuyển từ màu lục trong vắt sang sắc đen sâu thẳm, tất cả đều khiến hắn lạnh người. Ngay cả khi đối mắt với một đối thủ mạnh Thor cũng chưa bao giờ có cảm giác này, giống như phải đối mặt với một thứ ta không biết, nó khiến ta cảm thấy bất an, lo lắng và sợ hãi.

Nuada nhìn vào đôi mắt tuyệt đẹp đó. Một sắc đen không gì có thể pha loãng được, đặc quánh như dầu hỏa. Và xung quanh anh ta giờ cũng vậy. Mọi màu sắc tan biến chỉ còn lại đen, trắng và đỏ. Ba màu đủ để khiến ta có một cơn ác mộng khủng khiếp. Nuada cầm chắc cây thương trong tay nhưng bản thân lại không thể cử động. Không làm sao cử động được. Trong khoảng không gian đáng sợ này, cơ thể anh ta nặng như chì. Những con dao sắc nhọn phóng ra từ phía mặt trăng đẫm máu trên đầu tạo nên hàng loạt những vết thương lớn nhỏ. Máu thịt lộ ra đến kinh người. Máu chảy thành một vũng lớn dưới chân. Đau đớn cứ ngày càng tăng gấp bội và không kết thúc, đúng hơn là không bao giờ kết thúc bởi ở đây… thời gian đã hoàn toàn ngừng lại.

“Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy? Sao anh ta lại đứng yên như thế?” Jane hỏi nhưng Thor không cách nào trả lời được cô. Bản thân hắn cũng không biết. Khi thấy cơ thể Loki lại hiện lên đã đủ để khiến đầu hắn quay mòng mòng rồi. Quá sốc, có lẽ vậy. Vì hắn chưa bao giờ chứng kiến thứ sức mạnh này bao giờ.

“Đó là ‘Trăng Máu’”. Nuala nói, giọng bình thản, miệng cô khẽ nở nụ cười, chiếc váy đen bay nhè nhẹ theo nhịp gió. “Thứ ảo thuật cho phép người sử dụng đưa đối phương vào một chiều không gian mô phỏng theo trí tưởng tượng của anh ta và tra tấn họ. Những người dính phải thuật này sẽ phải chịu tra tấn dã man và liên tục không ngừng. Họ cảm nhận được nỗi đau nhưng sự thật là chỉ tinh thần họ chịu đựng nó còn cơ thể thật thì không. Không có khái niệm thời gian trong không gian này nên với người bị tra tấn, nó sẽ như cả một khoảng thời gian dài trôi qua, nhưng trên thực tế chỉ khoảng vài phút.”

“Cái gì? Làm thế nào mà Loki lại có được loại sức mạnh đáng sợ đến thế?” Thor nói, hồ nghi khiến hắn toát mồ hôi lạnh. Người hắn cũng không kiềm chế được khẽ run lên.

“Bản thân Loki sinh ra với yếu tố Băng - một nguyên tố cốt yếu của ảo thuật, cũng giống như nước, vậy là đã đủ tiềm năng rồi. Chúng ta là những đứa con của đất, việc sử dụng ảo thuật bậc cao với chúng ta mà nói thực sự là khó khăn vô cùng. Tuy nhiên, Loki là một thiên tài, chỉ trong khoảng thời gian ngắn sau khi học mà cậu ta đã có thể thi triển thuật tốt như thế này. Nếu như học hết được, và còn sáng tạo thêm. Chắc chắn cậu ta sẽ trở thành ‘Kẻ mạnh nhất’” Nuala nói.

Chính thức từ sau những lời nói này, Thor cảm thấy sợ. Hắn quay sang nhìn Jane và cô cũng không dấu nổi sự kinh hoàng. “Thật đáng sợ.”

Tiềm thức của Nuada đang bị Loki khóa chặt trong ảo ảnh, cậu có thể cảm nhận được nỗi đau của anh ta truyền ra ngoài, vào từng dây thần kinh của mình. “Loại ảo thuật này... thật kinh khủng.” Và cậu tiến lại gần Nuada đang đứng thần người, ánh hoàng kim trong đôi mắt giờ đục mờ, nhìn vào vô định, như mắt của người đã chết. “Tôi sẽ giải thuật. Trận này, là tôi thắng.”

Loki nâng khuôn mặt góc cạnh của Nuada lên, đôi mắt cậu vẫn hoàn một màu đen thẫm như bóng tối, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt anh ta. Trong đầu thầm niệm chú ấn, và “Giải!” Nuada ngã người ra phía sau nhưng Nuala đã phi thân xuống từ trên cây và đỡ được em trai cô. Nuala không một lời trách móc, chỉ thoáng lên một ánh buồn trong mắt khi cô lau mồ hôi trên trán Nuada. “Làm tốt lắm, Loki.” Cô khen cậu và dìu Hoàng tử đang ngất lịm về phòng.

“Em… em…” Loki ấp úng, thật là lạ nhưng cậu cảm thấy hối hận vì việc làm của mình.

“Đừng xin lỗi. Nuada không sao đâu, thằng bé mạnh mẽ hơn thế này nhiều. Nó chỉ là đang nhường em mà thôi. Nếu em không làm được bây giờ thì em sẽ chẳng bao giờ làm được. Em mạnh mẽ hơn em nghĩ rất nhiều. Chúng ta tự hào về em, Loki.” Và cô khuất dần tầm mắt.

Đêm hôm đó, Nuala nằm ở phòng Nuada, Thor và Jane vẫn như cũ nằm ở phòng Công chúa còn Nuada thì nằm trên ghế. Anh ta hồi phục rất nhanh. Sau trận đấu hai tiếng, anh ta tỉnh dậy và không có bất kì dấu hiệu nào của việc rối loạn ý thức như lưu ý được nhắc đến trước đó. Hoàn toàn bình thường và giờ thì đang ngủ say như chết. Hoặc anh ta cố tình làm vậy. Nhưng quả thực, anh ta rất ngầu đó chứ. Loki nghĩ vậy, bản thân không thể không công nhận cảm tình với anh ta.

Thor ngược lại chằn chọc không ngủ được, hắn lặng lẽ ra ngoài và bắt gặp Loki đang ngồi trên một cành cây mà ngắm mặt trăng trên cao. Rất lâu rồi mới thấy cậu như vậy nhưng cũng vì chuyện hồi chiều mà hắn không dám nhìn cậu. Cái thứ sức mạnh đáng sợ cậu đang nắm giữ quá khủng khiếp, hắn không dám tưởng tượng đến một ngày sẽ đấu tay đôi với cậu.

“Loki, em không ngủ sao?” Thor chạm nhẹ vào vai Loki nhưng cậu không quay lại. Thor thấy em trai mình trầm mặc, cũng không quay về phía hắn, liền đánh bạo nắm lấy cằm cậu, xoay gương mặt Loki lại. Nhưng khi gương mặt đó quay lại như hắn muốn, Thor lại giật mình đứng phắt dậy. Đó không phải là Loki! Ngay khi Thor rời tay mình ra, thân thể kia đổ sập xuống, xung quanh hắn tối sầm, xoay vòng trong bóng tối. Khi hắn mở được mắt ra, hắn thấy mình đang đứng trong cung điện nguy nga của mình ở Asgard, nhưng quanh hắn không có một bóng người hay âm thanh nào. Thor dò dẫm đi như một đứa trẻ đnag tập bước từng bước. Hắn cố triệu gọi vũ khí nhưng cây búa không hề xuất hiện. Không có vũ khí trong tay, Thor rùng mình sợ hãi. Hắn đi men theo dãy hành lang dài cho tới khi tới một căn phòng có ánh sáng hắt ra. Thor thở phào nhẹ nhõm nhưng lại sớm kinh hoàng tột độ khi nghe thấy tiếng hét phát ra từ căn phòng đó và máu, chảy lênh láng trên sàn. Khắp nơi, trên sàn, trên tường, trần nhà, các khung cửa sổ, và cả những bức tượng, tất cả mọi nơi đều là máu. Thor chạy thẳng về phía căn phòng. Trước mắt hắn là một Loki đang cầm trong tay thanh kiếm trong suốt làm từ băng (hắn có thể biết được điều đó qua hơi lạnh tỏa ra từ thanh kiếm), mặt lấm lem máu và cậu đang bóp cổ Jane nhấc lên.

“Không! Ngừng lại Loki!” Thor hét lên nhưng dường như Loki kia không hề nghe thấy, tay tiếp tục siết chặt cổ Jane, kiếm vung lên. Thor chạy lại đẩy Loki sang một bên. Jane được thả ra, miệng cô thở hổn hển vì thiếu khí.

“Anh đã cứu em.” Cô ôm lấy hắn, thật chặt. Loki bị hất văng từ từ đứng dậy tiến về phía hai người. “Loki! Em ngừng sự điên rồ này lại ngay!” Thor quát lớn. Và Loki trong nháy mắt vẫn đứng vững giờ đổ sập xuống sàn, máu bắn vương lên mặt và quần áo Thor.

“Chuyện gì…?”

“Kẻ cuối cùng ngăn cản chúng ta đã chết rồi. Giờ chỉ còn em và anh thôi Thor.” Jane nói, thanh kiếm lúc nãy Loki cầm giờ nằm trong tay cô. Máu nhễu đỏ nhỏ từng giọt trên mặt đất. Thor nhìn Jane cả người lấm máu tiến dần về phía mình. Hắn lùi lại và bất ngờ dẫm phải một thứ gì đó, Thor nhìn xuống dưới chân mình. Là một bàn tay… của Odin – cha hắn. Xung quanh còn rất nhiều xác người, của mẹ hắn, của đồng đội, bạn bè, những lính canh và của cả Loki…

“Tại sao? Tại sao? Không thể nào. Không thể nào.” Những người hắn yêu thương nằm trên mặt đất, máu phủ trên người họ. Cha, mẹ, và Loki của hắn, giờ chỉ là cái xác vô hồn nằm trên mặt sàn lạnh lẽo. Thor không kiềm chế được cảm xúc của mình, hắn hét lên, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~”

Thor bật dậy, người đầy mồ hôi, hắn sợ hãi và run rẩy không ngừng.

“Không sao đâu. Chỉ là một cơn ác mộng thôi mà. Có em ở đây rồi. Ngủ đi nào.” Jane ôm hắn vào lòng cho tới khi hắn ngừng run và nằm xuống. Thor nhìn về phía Jane và bất giác sợ đến mím chặt môi. Mặt hắn tái nhợt, môi cắt không còn giọt máu. Nhưng hắn quá mệt mỏi để nghĩ tiếp. Ánh trăng ngoài song cửa hắt từng tia sáng yếu ớt vào phòng ngủ. Bóng người mờ ảo nhìn hắn chìm dần vào giấc ngủ, miệng khẽ nở một nụ cười mãn nguyện.


	15. Chapter 15

Sáng ngày hôm sau, tất cả đều nhất trí lên đường từ sớm. Thor tỉnh dậy với hai con mắt thâm đen vì thiếu ngủ. Hắn lừ đà lừ đừ như muốn ngã đến nơi.

“Có chuyện gì với tên đó vậy?” Nuada hỏi, mắt và tay vẫn chăm chú chỉnh lại y phục.

“Hôm qua anh ấy ngủ không được ngon giấc, có vẻ như là gặp ác mộng.” Jane trả lời. Nuada cười khẩy, đôi mắt màu vàng tối ánh lên một tia ranh ma, “À, phải rồi.” Rồi xoay người rời đi.

Mọi người tiếc nuối rời khỏi nơi nghỉ ngơi tuyệt vời và tiếp tục cuộc hành trình. Chuyến đi lần này suôn sẻ hơn Jane tưởng, ít nhất là cho tới giờ phút này, cô thấy nó như vậy. Nhóm người đi thành một hàng, nối đuôi nhau. Họ băng qua một cánh đồng rộng lớn không một bóng người. Đến cả cây cỏ cũng không có. Chỉ có đất đai nứt nẻ và những bộ xương khô.

“Đi qua nơi này, chúng ta sẽ bước chân vào vùng đất của Bóng tối.” Nuala nói, cô quay lại xem xét những người đi sau rồi lại quay sang nhìn Loki, “Khi tới nơi, với sức mạnh của em chắc chắn có thể cảm nhận được kết giới. Chúng ta sẽ loại bỏ những kẻ làm phiền để em tĩnh tâm phá bỏ nó.”

Nuada nhìn chị mình, khẽ gật đầu. Thor nuốt nước bọt, tay hắn siết chặt tay cầm của chiếc búa, nói thầm vào tai Jane, “Lát nữa hãy đi cùng Loki.” Jane hơi chột dạ, cô không nghĩ Thor sẽ giao cô vào tay một kẻ như Loki, nhỡ cô bị cậu ta làm gì thì sao? Lúc đó chắc gì Thor đã đến kịp để cứu cô? Như hiểu được suy nghĩ của Jane, hắn lại nói khẽ, “Sẽ không sao đâu.”

_Anh tin vào Loki mà._

Sự thực là sau đêm qua, Thor hơi rùng mình mỗi khi chạm mặt Jane, không phải do hắn sợ mà là e dè, có một điều gì đó rất chân thực trong giấc mơ ấy, nó khiến hắn bận tâm. Trong vô thức, hắn nhớ đến khung cảnh khi đó, nhớ đến những người thân yêu của hắn nằm la liệt trên vũng máu, nhớ đến Loki, cả người lạnh cóng, đôi mắt trong suốt hé mở nhìn vào vô định, máu vẫn không ngừng chảy ra từ vết thương trên người cậu. Những vết thương nhiều vô kể. Đáng sợ vô cùng.

“Tới nơi rồi.” Loki nói lớn. Cả bốn người còn lại đều giật mình, cả cơ thể đã chuẩn bị thủ thế.

Loki mở rộng bàn tay mình, sử dụng phép thuật biến khối không khí bao quanh họ thành một lớp khiên chắn bảo vệ vô hình. Từng lớp khí mỏng xoáy cuộn thành một quả cầu bao quanh một đốm sáng lơ lửng ở giữa. Loki hất quả cầu lên cao để lớp tường bảo vệ được bao quát hơn. Thor đẩy Jane về phía em trai, cô lo sợ khép mình ngồi xuống bên cạnh Loki.

“Chị cũng nên ra đó đi. Ở đây lát nữa sẽ rất nguy hiểm.” Nuada quay về phía Nuala và nói, một tay túm vào cánh tay cô kéo về phía sau.

“Chẳng ai ở đây được an toàn cả. Em đứng đây chiến đấu và bị thương thì chị cũng sẽ bị như vậy. Hãy để chị làm một chút việc gì đó có ích hơn là đứng một chỗ nhìn em mình lao vào nguy hiểm.” Nuala thuyết phục em trai mình nhưng Nuada vẫn không hết lo lắng. Ở một chỗ, Jane thoáng nghe được câu nói này, cô nhíu mày, có cảm giác như mình đang bị mỉa mai.

Loki chạm tay vào khoảng không trước mặt, Jane nhìn theo mọi cử chỉ của cậu. Cánh tay chạm vào hư không nhưng lại không có cảm giấc hẫng hụt mà giống như là chạm vào một thứ vô hình. Giao động từ lòng bàn tay cậu lan ra thành từng vòng lớn, như cá đớp động trên mặt nước lặng thinh. Ba người phía trước liếc mắt nhìn cậu, trong người mồ hôi lạnh túa ra.

Được khoảng vài phút sau khi kết giới bị lay động, khung cảnh trước mắt biến đổi đến đáng sợ. Mặt đất nứt vỡ tạo thành những kẽ vực sâu thăm thẳm, không có một bóng cây, ngọn cỏ hay một loài vật nào. Chỉ có đá, lửa và những ánh mắt đỏ rực đói khát nhìn về phía họ.

“Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?” Nuada thốt lên.

“Có chuyện gì sao?” Thor khó hiểu nhìn anh ta.

“Chuyện lớn rồi. Bao giờ ở khu vực kết giới cũng sẽ có rất nhiều kẻ canh gác, những sinh vật bóng đêm làm tổ nhiều ở những khu vực gần rìa kết giới. Nhưng, kể từ lúc chúng ta tiến vào đây, không có một thứ gì cả.” Nuada giải thích, ánh mắt anh ta giờ còn sắc hơn cả lưỡi thương trong tay, trong sát khí tỏa ra nồng đậm còn ẩn chứa một chút dò xét, nhìn vào mọi thứ xung quanh.

“Vậy là tốt hay xấu?” Thor hỏi.

“Kẻ đó, đang nghĩ gì chứ?” Nuala nói. Ngay cả Công chúa - một người bình tĩnh như thế lúc này cũng chẳng khác Nuada là bao. Khuôn mặt cô đanh lại, ánh mắt lạnh lùng hơn bao giờ hết.

“Này mọi người___” Loki gọi, trông cậu hơi lúng túng, “Mở được rồi.”

Trái với dự đoán, Jane nghĩ họ sẽ phải vui mừng vì không bị ai theo dõi lại còn mở được kết giới dễ dàng như thế. Loki chỉ truyền một chút sức mạnh và lớp màng phòng vệ vô hình đó tự nhiên mở ra. Thor cũng giống cô, cũng đang vô cùng khó hiểu. Kẻ đó được nhắc đến là ai? Sao lại e dè một chuyện thuận lợi như thế chứ? Có gì khúc mắc ở đây sao?

“Trên đời này, không có gì là tự nhiên cả. Tất cả đều đã được sắp xếp sẵn và chỉ đợi chúng ta sa vào thôi.” Tất cả ánh mắt đổ dồn về phía Nuada, anh ta nắm chắc cây thương, “Nhưng nhiệm vụ của chúng ta vẫn là phải tiến vào.”

Năm người đi qua khu vực kết giới, ngay lập tức, một loại áp lực ập đến khiến họ không thể ngẩng cao đầu. Hai vai năng trĩu như đang bị hàng ngàn tấn đá đè lên. Không gian yên ắng đến độ có thể nghe thấy tiếng trái tim đang đập từng nhịp hỗn loạn.

“Chúng không tiến lại gần chúng ta. Chúng còn chờ gì nữa chứ?” Đó là câu hỏi dành cho những ánh mắt đang săm soi từng bước chân của họ. Chúng đỏ rực như máu mang theo ánh nhìn thèm khát. Nỗi sợ tràn dâng trong lòng Jane khiến cô run rẩy, cô không dám bước tiếp nhưng cũng sợ hãi không dám dừng lại.

“Chúng sẽ ăn thịt chúng ta sao?” Jane hỏi, cô vẫn không ngừng run mặc cho Thor đang ôm lấy cô từ phía sau. Loki vô tình nhìn thấy hành động đó, trái tim cậu dừng lại một nhịp.

“Lũ Ác quỷ tất nhiên sẽ ăn thịt chúng ta, đó là bản năng của chúng, nhưng chúng sẽ ăn linh hồn chúng ta trước.” Nuala nói, rồi cô quay về phía Nuada, “Đêm nay là đêm Walpurgis, mặt trăng máu khiến chúng mạnh nhất và hiện nguyên hình dưới tên chủ nhân chúng. Chúng ta phải nhanh lên, thời gian ở đây trôi nhanh lắm.”

Nuada gật đầu, nói thêm, “Nhưng em ghét ánh mắt của kẻ khác nhìn em không hơn gì một bữa tối.”

Loki không nói gì trên cả quãng đường, ngay cả đến khi vào trong thành. Cậu nhìn hai chữ “Quỷ Thành” khắc trên đá mà lòng nặng trĩu, áp lực đè nén bọn họ từ đầu tới giờ cũng không nặng bằng lòng cậu lúc này, tĩnh lặng như nước, nhưng miệng cậu lại khẽ mỉm cười.

“Nuala, chị nói xem, kẻ đó là người gần gũi nhất với Ngài ấy, liệu hắn có biết chuyện không?” Nuada hỏi khi năm người nghỉ chân. Thể lực của Jane không cho phép cô tiến thêm một bước nào nữa nên tất cả đều phải dừng lại và kiếm chỗ nghỉ.

“Quá hiển nhiên đến mức không cần phải hỏi.” Nuala trả lời.

“’Kẻ đó’ mà hai người nói đến là ai vậy?” Loki hỏi, cậu lơ đi hai người đang chăm sóc cho nhau cách đó vài bước chân đã được khá lâu rồi.

“Nói thế nào cho dễ hiểu nhỉ?” Nuada nghĩ ngợi gì đó một hồi, rồi như vừa nảy ra một sáng kiến, anh ta nói, “Mạnh vô địch, đáng sợ, là kẻ nổi tiếng khát máu và tàn bạo nhất trong lịch sử thống trị của nơi này. Sức mạnh của hắn đến từ nỗi sợ hãi, em càng sợ hãi bao nhiêu, hắn càng mạnh lên bấy nhiêu. Hắn là cơn ác mộng của bất cứ ai dám xuất hiện trước hắn.”

“Và hắn chỉ khuất phục trước một người duy nhất. Vậy nên chỉ có duy nhất người đó biết được điểm yếu của hắn.” Nuala tiếp lời. Khá là khái quát, nhưng Loki vẫn chưa hiểu lắm. Đại khái là chỉ mường tượng ra một chút thôi. Tên và vẻ bề ngoài của kẻ chị em họ đang nói đến cậu không hề biết tới. Nhưng dựa vào sự e ngại của họ, có lẽ, gộp tất cả chúng ta vào có khi cũng chẳng đánh lại nổi.

“Vậy làm sao đánh bại được hắn để lấy cái vòng?” Thor hỏi. Hắn tiến lại gần Loki và ngồi xuống nhưng ngay lập tức cậu đứng lên, không thềm liếc mắt nhìn hắn lấy một lần.

“Đúng là ngu ngốc. Nghe tới vậy mà anh vẫn còn muốn đánh sao?” Loki như mất kiểm soát, cậu hét vào mặt Thor. Thor biết cậu khó chịu chuyện gì đó nhưng không rõ là chuyện gì. Mọi người bị giọng cậu làm cho giật mình. Những con mắt đổ dồn về phía cậu, nhưng Loki chẳng hề có lấy một thoáng lúng túng. Loki tức giận quay đi. Và lạ lùng thay, cậu tiến lại ngồi cạnh Jane.

“Xin chúc mừng cô, đã có được một tên đầu đất như vậy.” Loki nói, miệng cười khinh bỉ.

“Em_____” Thor bật dậy như lò xo, nhưng chưa kịp nói bất kì điều gì, mặt đất dưới chân hắn từ từ biến đổi. Nơi này chỉ có đất và đá, chẳng có loại cây cỏ hay động vật nào, nhưng giờ dưới chân hắn lại mọc lên những cánh hoa tím ngắt. Một bông, hai bông… rất nhiều bông nữa mọc lên từ nền đá cằn cỗi, nhưng gượng ép, như thể đang có thứ gì đó điều khiển chúng mọc lên.

Khung cảnh xung quanh cũng xoay vòng và thay đổi, như lọ mực bị đánh đổ lên nền tuyết trắng, loang ra và bao phủ, bóng tối bao trùm lấy họ. Mọi vật xung quanh đều biến mất, chỉ còn lại bóng tối và những cánh hoa tím đầy chết chóc cứ mọc lên mãi, giăng mắc trên cả những kẽ đá.

“Chết tiệt!” Là giọng của Thor. Ngoại trừ những bông hoa, khung cảnh tối tăm này giống hệt như trong giấc mơ của hắn, đen tuyền một màu của bóng tôi. Hắn sợ và có giỏi che giấu đến thế nào, người đứng đối diện hắn, Loki, hẳn là đã nhìn ra. Trông hắn như muốn ngã quỵ đến nơi. Cậu rút một con dao từ bên thành giày của mình, cắt hết những cành hoa mỏng manh đang níu lấy chân hắn. “Cô đứng yên đây.” Rồi bước nhanh đến chỗ Thor.

Trong ánh nhìn của Thor, Nuada và Nuala đứng bất động như tượng đá, còn Loki đang chạy về phía hắn và một Jane đang đứng lẳng lặng phía sau. Nó khiến hắn nhớ lại về khung cảnh lúc đó, “Không Loki. Đừng đến đây.” Hắn sợ, nếu như cậu bước thêm một bước nữa, người không phải là Jane đứng đằng sau, đối diện hắn sẽ giết cậu. Đúng vậy, giết chết cậu ngay trước mắt hắn như trong giấc mơ đó. “Có nghe lời anh không? Đừng lại đây. Anh đang trúng phải một cái gì đó.” Thor hét lên nhưng bóng hình em trai hắn cứ ngày một tiến lại gần. Nỗi sợ lại dâng lên, và lần này hắn khuỵu xuống.

“Thor! Đứng dậy! Một vị vua không được quỳ gối!” Đôi mắt đờ đẫn của Thor nhìn về phía trước, không có tiêu cự. Loại ảo ảnh này, còn mạnh hơn cả thứ ảo ảnh ‘Trăng Máu’ đó. Loki nghĩ, đường dao nhanh như cắt cắt hết những cành hoa bám lên người anh trai cậu. Bọn họ chỉ cách nhau vài bước chân nhưng khi nãy, để ra được đến đây cậu đã phải chạy. Nuala và Nuada cũng đang bị ảo thuật khống chế, nhưng ít ra họ vẫn còn đứng vững. Cũng may cậu đã dùng phép thuật bao lấy cơ thể Jane để cô ta không bị ảnh hưởng, không thì còn lắm phiền phức.

“Đứng dậy! Thor! Đứng dậy!” Đây, là giọng của Loki. Trong tiềm thức, hắn nhận ra được điều này. Đây là giọng của em trai hắn, và nó đang gọi tên hắn. Phải tỉnh dậy, phải thoát ra khỏi đây. Nhưng thoát ra bằng cách nào? Hắn không muốn nhìn thấy những cảnh tượng này, giờ, cái hắn muốn là nhìn thấy đôi mắt trong suốt, xinh đẹp ấy. “Loki…”

“Đúng rồi. Là tôi đây. Là Loki. Là Loki của anh. Hãy tỉnh lại Thor. Tôi không thể giúp nếu anh không lấy lại tỉnh táo.” Loki lay Thor thật mạnh, một tay áp vào ngực trái của hắn, nơi trái tim đang đập loạn nhịp, truyền sức mạnh vào đó. Một tay ôm lấy thân hình to lớn của hắn. Loki vẫn tiếp tục gọi Thor cho tới khi cậu gần như đã khản tiếng. Loki chợt nghĩ ra một cách. “Đành phải liều thôi.”

Và Loki thì thầm vào tai Thor, “Anh nhớ bài hát ru mà mẹ vẫn hát cho chúng ta nghe chứ?” Hơi thở nhẹ phả vào tai Thor, nhột nhưng mềm mại đầy yêu thương. Giọng hát trầm ấm này từ đâu mà đến? Tâm thức hắn không rõ nhưng nó thấm vào hắn, như một liều thuốc giảm đau.

_“Tôi nhớ những giọt nước mắt của người rơi xuống khi tôi nói tôi sẽ không buông tay… khi mà bóng tối đang cố nuốt chửng lấy hào quang của người… “_

_Tôi nhớ khi người nói ‘Đừng bỏ ta một mình’… khi những chết chóc và sự tan biến qua đi trong đêm tối…_

_Hãy nhắm mắt lại đi, mặt trời đang lặn rồi kìa... người sẽ ổn thôi, sẽ chẳng còn ai làm tổn thương người được nữa. Khi bình minh ló rạng, tôi và người sẽ bình an…vô sự…_

Loki đắm chìm trong giai điệu du dương mê hoặc, khi cậu ngừng hát, một vòng tay đã ôm lấy cậu thật chặt. Hắn gục mặt vào hõm vai cậu. Loki cảm nhận được những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi thấm vào vai áo, và bất giác, trên gương mặt thanh tú của mình, một giọt nước mắt khẽ rơi. Nếu hắn đã không đứng lên được, vậy thì hãy để ta quỳ xuống cùng với hắn. Loki quàng vòng tay mình xung quanh Thor, tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc hắn. “Đây không phải là lúc để yếu đuối đâu. Anh nói anh luôn bảo vệ tôi kia mà…”

“Anh có… anh đã thề, khi chúng ta ngồi dưới cây táo của mẹ.”

“Phải rồi. Là lúc đó.” Loki mỉm cười. Một nụ cười hiền và thật đẹp nhưng u uất một nỗi buồn không nói thành lời.

“Đứng lên đi, Thor. Hãy dùng sức mạnh của mình_____” Loki hơi ngừng lại, và nụ cười của cậu tỏa sáng hơn bao giờ hết, “Hãy dùng quyền năng của mình, chiếu rọi bóng tôi nơi đây!”

_Hãy bảo vệ tôi…_

_Anh đã hứa bằng tính mạng mình…_


	16. Chapter 16

“Thật vô vọng!” Thor gằn từng tiếng. Dù hắn có cố đến kiệt sức bóng tối cũng chẳng hề lui đi hay mờ dần mà còn đen thêm, không gian xung quanh hắn như càng lúc càng rộng thêm còn thời gian thì dừng lại. Một màu đen đậm đến không gì có thể pha loãng.

“Anh có chắc mình đã cố hết sức chưa?” Loki hỏi, cậu không tránh khỏi có chút khẩn trương. Cả hai đã không biết bao lần tác động vào không gian này nhưng không tài nào suy chuyển được sức mạnh đang giam giữ họ. Jane đã muốn cuống đến mức đứng lên ngồi xuống nhưng cô không thể bước ra khỏi khu vực phép thuật Loki giăng sẵn. Kể ra cũng phải cảm ơn cậu nhiều, nếu cậu không nhanh chóng bảo vệ cô, cô đã sớm bị như hai người kia.

_“Với sức mạnh của các ngươi thì không thể làm gì được nó đâu. Đừng phí công vô ích.”_

Một giọng nói vang lên từ sâu thẳm trong bóng tối, vang vọng khắp không gian như bao vây lấy họ. Thanh âm phát ra trầm ấm, mang theo sự khuyên nhủ như tới từ tận tâm gan, nhắc khẽ vào tai họ.

“Ai?” Thor quát lớn, “Thả chúng ta ra!”

“Chà, nóng tính quá.” Trong không gian vang lên một tiếng cười khúc khích.

“Ngươi là ai? Kẻ theo dõi chúng ta?” Loki hỏi, đảo mắt quan sát bóng tối tĩnh lặng xung quanh.

“Haha…” Tràng cười vừa dứt đi kèm theo nó là tiếng vỗ tay. Bóng tối tan ra theo từng nhịp vỗ.

Bầu trời lại xanh trong không một tia nắng như vậy. Chỉ có mây lững thững từng đoàn lơ lửng trên bầu trời, thi thoảng thổi qua một vài cơn gió nhẹ. Nhưng ít nhất, không khí cũng trở lại. Loki, Thor và Jane lao vội đến đỡ hai người kia đã gục xuống mặt đất. Loki nhanh chóng truyền sức mạnh của mình vào cơ thể họ. Đó là cách duy nhất cứu họ lúc này. Nhịp thở nặng nề nhanh chóng trở về bình thường theo từng nhịp sóng xanh trong vắt đang thấm vào cơ thể họ. Loki đổ mồ hôi còn nhiều hơn cả Thor. Cậu đã dùng sức quá nhiều. Không biết còn trụ được bao nhiêu nữa, nếu có kẻ địch xuất hiện, e rằng phải liều mạng.

Từ sau một tảng đá lớn, bóng người nhấp nhô xuất hiện. Người đứng trước mặt họ, cả người mặc y phục trắng toát. Trắng đến thuần khiết. Trên nền trắng tinh khôi là mái tóc vàng ngắn gọn gàng với vài lọn rủ buông trước trán và một đôi mắt xanh màu của bầu trời. Đôi mắt như thôi miên khiến Loki thần người, trong ánh xanh trong, sáng như ngọc có cái gì đó như nước đang lưu chuyển. Uyển chuyển, nhịp nhàng.

“Tên khốn! Ngươi muốn giết chúng ta.” Thor gầm lên. Hắn lao lên mà không hề nghĩ đến chuyện đánh giá địch thủ. Nhưng, sự thật là hắn không thể nghĩ được gì nữa khi nhìn Loki cố điều hòa nhịp thở và những giọt mồ hôi lăn dài hai bên thái dương.

“Đầu gối.” Lời nói nhẹ như không, như nói một câu nói vu vơ nào đó ấy vậy mà lại có áp lực kinh người. Thor đang đà chạy tới bị một sức mạnh vô hình kéo lại, ép hắn phải quỳ xuống, trước mặt một kẻ mà hắn không hề quen biết. Quỳ một cách nhục nhã.

“Chết tiệt.”

“Ta là người trông coi việc ở nơi này. Lần đầu gặp đã để lại ấn tượng xấu cho mọi người rồi.” Người kia nói, còn khẽ mỉm cười, trông không có điểm nào là nguy hiểm. Giống một thiếu gia trong một gia đình quý tộc được dạy dỗ cẩn thận thì đúng hơn. Nụ cười và ánh mắt đó, vui vẻ và thân thiện.

“Vậy ngươi là kẻ chủ mưu việc này? Và cũng là kẻ mà hai người bọn họ đang nói đến?” Loki hỏi. Sau khi truyền năng lượng cho chị em Nuada, cậu gần như đã kiệt sức. Khó khăn lắm mới đứng dậy được. Loại ảo thuật tên kia vừa dùng, có khả năng hút lấy sức mạnh của kẻ khác và chuyển hóa nó thành năng lượng của bản thân. Nham hiểm!

“Ồ không, không. Ngươi hiểu nhầm rồi. Ta chỉ là một tên quản gia nhận lệnh đến đón các ngươi và đưa ngươi đến gặp chủ nhân thôi. Thứ ta vừa dùng lên các ngươi là một bài kiểm tra nhỏ về năng lực của các ngươi. Đừng nhìn ta thù hằn như thế.” Gã quản gia phân trần.

Loki nhìn hành động khoa tay múa chân có phần ngại ngùng của người kia không khỏi nhíu mày. Một tên thuộc hạ cấp cao nguy hiểm đến mức có thể lấy mạng chúng ta mà không cần xuất hiện. Một bài kiểm tra nhỏ ư? Cố lừa ai vậy?

“Các ngươi có muốn không tin cũng không được. Nhiệm vụ của ta là phải đưa các ngươi đến chỗ chủ nhân, kể cả có phải dùng đến vũ lực.”

Tên khốn chết tiệt và cả cái vẻ ngoài đáng ghét của hắn nữa. Rõ ràng là một con quỷ mạnh khủng khiếp, vậy mà hắn còn tỏ vẻ thương cảm với chúng ta bằng cái giọng dịu dàng và cái vẻ ngoài thân thiện đó nữa. Mặc màu trắng làm gì trong khi trái tim ngươi thì đen thùi lùi. Loki nghĩ vậy, và đương nhiên, hắn giữ nó trong lòng.

“Ngài đùa hơi quá lố rồi đó. Muốn kiểm tra không cần phải dùng đến biện pháp này đâu. Tính bòn rút hết năng lượng của tụi này hả?” Nuada nói, còn không quên trừng mắt với tên quản gia. Anh ngồi gượng dậy xem tình hình chị gái mình, cho tới khi nhận thấy cô vẫn ổn, anh ta mới thở ra một hơi và tựa người vào tảng đá sau lưng.

“Ôi trời. Nghe giọng điệu xấc xược như thằng nhóc nhà ông bạn già Balor. Không biết tôn trọng người lớn tuổi gì hết. Ta có phải bạn ngươi đâu. Nói chuyện phải dùng kính ngữ chứ.”

Loki, Thor và Jane, cả ba người kinh ngạc nhìn Nuada rồi lại nhìn tên quản gia, mắt không thôi mở lớn. Quen biết sao?

“Làm phiền ngài đưa chúng tôi đến đó. Có chuyện chúng tôi cần phải gặp chủ nhân ngài.” Giờ lại đến lượt Nuala?

“Mời.”

“Đi nhanh có lẽ còn được mời một bữa đấy.” Nuada đỡ Nuala đứng dậy, anh ta nói và quay lại nháy mắt với mấy người đằng sau, ý nói, có thể tin được.

“Ai đó đỡ em được không? Em nghĩ mình bị chuột rút rồi.” Jane nói khi Thor khoác tay Loki qua vai và dùng một tay túm vào eo cậu đỡ cậu đi. Mọi người ai trông cũng mệt mỏi. Mặt mũi tái mét không còn giọt máu.

“Chuột gì? Còn không mau đi nhanh. Một con người ở trong lãnh địa của bọn ta, ngươi nên cảm ơn rằng chưa bị lũ đói khát kia xơi tái đi.”

“Sao hôm nay ngài ấy khó tính vậy nhỉ? Chắc là kỳ này không được thưởng thêm rồi.”

Một câu nói khích thế nhưng chỉ nhận lại được một cái cười nhạt của tên quản gia. Nuada hơi tỏ ra thất vọng nhưng tay vẫn không hề buông lỏng cán thương. 

Tay quản gia dẫn bọn họ đi vào một trang viên rộng lớn, nơi này cũng thuộc địa phận thế giới Quỷ nhưng lại có rất nhiều loài cây và cả hoa mọc. Những đóa hoa màu tím tỏa hương thơm ngát, dịu nhẹ như xoa dịu đi lòng người hối hả, lắm phiền muộn. Giống như những cánh hoa lúc đó…

“Đừng ngửi chúng nhiều, các ngươi sẽ lại bị gặp ảo giác nữa đấy.” Hắn ta nhắc. Trong khung cảnh đẹp đẽ này, bóng áo trắng tinh tươm nổi lên trên nền tím bao la như thứ ánh sáng dẫn đường đưa người khách bộ hành đi lạc thoát ra khỏi mê cung. Mộng ảo đều dẫn đến hiện thực, từ bóng lưng đó. Hình ảnh này với Loki sao mà quen thuộc đến thế. Ngỡ như nhìn thấy bóng hình mẹ cậu – Frigga mặc một chiếc váy trắng đi chăm sóc khu vườn của bà. Đẹp dịu dàng đến thế nhưng trong mắt cậu, cảnh sắc xoay vần và đổi màu. Không có hoa, không có cỏ, chỉ có băng, băng ở khắp mọi nơi, lạnh buốt. Không có bầu trời cao vợi, chỉ có mây đen xám xịt và một giọng nói trầm thấp ôm lấy cậu.

_“Ngủ đi con trai đáng yêu của ta, ngủ đi. Sau này lớn lên, con sẽ là người gầy dựng lại vương quốc này. Tất cả sẽ là của con… Ngủ đi, con của ta… Ngủ đi…”_

“Loki!” Loki giật mình bởi lời nói của Thor, “Hãy cố giữ tình táo, chúng ta sắp đến nơi rồi. Cố lên một chút nữa thôi. Hay để anh cõng em?”

Giọng nói có phần gấp gáp khẩn trương của Thor làm Loki cảm thấy hài hước, thật là giống khi xưa, cái lần mà cậu bị trật mắt cá chân và Thor đòi bằng được cõng cậu về. Lần đó đau nhưng mà rất vui. Và giờ, trong lòng cậu cũng vì vậy mà nhẹ đi nhiều, nụ cười chân thực vẽ lên trên khuôn mặt Loki, khí chất cao quý đó dù có bị vùi dập đến đâu cũng chẳng thể mất đi. Thor đắm chìm trong nụ cười ấy và rồi hắn cũng cười theo, bọn họ dìu nhau đi tiếp về phía trước, đuổi kịp chị em Nuala. Sau lưng, sự đố kị bắt đầu búng cháy. Đôi mắt của hờn ghét và ghen tuông nhìn theo bóng lưng cao lớn của hai người như muốn xé toạc họ ra. Không, chỉ một kẻ mà thôi.

“Ơ?”

“Lại sao nữa?” Tên quản gia hỏi, ánh mắt có đôi chút chán nản.

“Trong bản đồ nói là đến Núi Quỷ___” Nuala nói.

“Chủ nhân lo rằng linh hồn các ngươi quá yếu ớt không thể vào sâu được trong lãnh địa Quỷ giới nên đã sắp xếp một nơi gặp mặt ở gần đây.” Tên quản gia dẫn bọn họ đến một tòa dinh thự lớn nằm giữa một cánh đồng hoa. Hoa mọc đủ loại màu sắc trải dài khắp các phía, không thể nhìn thấy điểm chân trời ở nơi nào nữa.

“Thế mà đến nhanh thật.” Một giọng nói vang lên, Chỉ sau một câu nói tên quản gia ngay lập tức khôi phục điệu bộ nhã nhặn, xa cách như chưa từng có bất kỳ quen biết nào với chị em Nuada như hắn đã nói.

“Thưa chủ nhân, người đã được đưa tới.” Lời vừa dứt cánh cửa dẫn tới tòa dinh thự chậm rãi mở.

Trong không gian có phần hơi tối tăm vang lên tiếng cười khúc khích của tên quản gia. “Mời đi lối này.” Căn phòng này, không, cà ngôi nhà này được bài trí, khác hẳn với những gì mà họ biết về giới Quỷ. Nó không dày đặc quỷ khí lành lạnh hay âm u, tối đen như nó phải thế, mà ngược lại, đây giống như một tòa dinh thự của các bậc quý tộc ở Midgard hơn. Ấm áp và sáng sủa.

“Chào mừng các ngươi____” trong lời nói mang theo y cười không hề che dấu, “Đến với Quỷ giới.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Chào mừng các ngươi đến với Quỷ giới.” Lời nói vang lên, giọng điệu không nhanh cũng không chậm, thản nhiên đến hờ hững. Trong giọng nói còn mang theo tiếng cười nhẹ không rõ ý, miệng vẽ nên một đường cong trào phúng.

Người trước mặt nhìn chỉ giống như một thanh niên tầm tuổi Loki, giống như một hoàng tử trong những câu chuyện cổ tích của người Midgard. Mái tóc đen ngắn với một bên được hớt lên gọn gàng, một vài lọn tóc nhè nhẹ che đi một bên mắt nhưng không thể che nổi dù chỉ là một phần ánh bạc sáng rực trong đôi mắt hắn, hòa vào với sắc độ tương đồng của chiếc nhẫn đeo trên bàn tay trái. Ánh nhìn mang theo luồng khí lành lạnh, sắc bạc ánh lên mỗi khi hắn đảo mắt khiến cho ngay cả Thor và Nuada, những kẻ lão luyện trên chiến trường cũng không tránh được có chút không thoái mái. Áp lực vô hình khiến cả năm người ngồi đối diện hắn toát mồ hôi lạnh, trên da một tầng gai ốc thi nhau nổi lên. So với cái lạnh ở xứ người Khổng lồ Băng mà nói có đến vài phần còn buốt giá hơn. Ấy vậy mà hắn vẫn cứ thoải mái trưng lên bên miệng một cái nhếch môi đầy giễu cợt.  
  
Quả là một anh chàng đẹp mã! Jane nghĩ vậy dù chỉ trong thoáng chốc. Cô muốn nhìn trực diện nhưng lại không dám, khí chất tỏa ra từ người kia khiến cô không dám ngẩng đầu, như có một loại áp lực vô hình nào đó làm cô sợ khi phải nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt kia. Thay vào đó, cô lúng túng, đưa sự chú ý của mình lên viên đá đen sẫm gắn trên chiếc nhẫn của anh ta.

“Các ngươi sẽ ngồi xuống và thưởng thức ly trà nóng cùng lát bánh kem tuyệt vời này chứ?” Người thanh niên cất lời hỏi. Miệng anh ta rõ ràng là đang cười, nhưng ánh mắt kia chẳng mang theo chút ý cười nào. Lạnh lẽo và đầy uy hiếp.

Năm người nhìn nhau rồi lại nhìn trà và bánh trên bàn, bụng khẽ réo. Có lẽ là do lúc nãy bị hút mất nhiều năng lượng quá. Nuada nghĩ và anh ta như một người tiên phong thả mình ngồi xuống chiếc ghế đơn bên cạnh người thanh niên kia. Thấy vậy, Nuala cũng ngồi xuống chỗ đối diện, tiếp đến là Jane, Thor rồi Loki ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bành dài đối diện anh ta.

Chàng thanh niên từ tốn đẩy tách trà nóng đến cho mỗi người. Jane vội đưa tay lấy cái tách và tay cô vô tình đã chạm vào tay anh ta. Trái với dự đoán, làn da cô chạm vào lạnh, như thể cơ thể này không hề có mạch máu chảy, như một bức tượng cẩm thạch im lìm đứng giữa cả sảnh đường rộng lớn của nhà thờ. Điều đó khiến cô sa sẩm, không dám ngẩng lên mà chỉ cúi gằm nhìn những giọt trà trong veo trong tách.

Loki nhìn những cánh hoa bung nở trong nước trà nóng. Mùi hương thoang thoảng, nhẹ nhàng, như xoa dịu đi trái tim mệt mỏi của cậu. Bất chợt, người thanh niên kia cất lời, “Ta xin tự giới thiệu về mình.” Chỉ một câu ngắn nhưng sự chú ý đổ dồn vào hắn ta. Mọi người trong phòng như nín thở, cái loại áp lực này, dù có ở trong không gian thoáng đãng và thân thiện đến đâu cũng không che dấu được. 

“Ta là Henir.” Thanh âm hơi dừng lại, người thanh niên đặt tách trà trên tay xuống mặt bàn gỗ trắng tinh, “Vua của lãnh địa Bóng tối này.”

Henir là tên vị vua của một vương triều cổ đại tồn tại từ rất xa trong quá khứ. Triều đại này sớm đã sụp đổ sau khi Chín Thế giới được mở rộng và các thế lực hùng mạnh khác trỗi dậy. Điều mà Thor không ngờ được rằng vương triều đó chính là Triều đại Bóng tối được ghi chép trong sử sách của Asgard. Điều này hắn chưa bao giờ được nghe Odin kể lại hay nói qua. Nếu như đúng là vậy và kẻ đang ngồi trước mặt hắn không phải là tên giả mạo thì thực sự vị vua Henir đó còn lớn tuổi hơn cha hắn rất nhiều, không thể nào có được vẻ bề ngoài của một thanh niên như thế này. Và quan trọng hơn, quyền năng kẻ đó nắm trong tay, là không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

“Vậy là… lịch sử xem ra sai rồi?” Loki hỏi, nhưng không trú trọng người trả lời. Henir nhìn cậu, khẽ mỉm cười. “Lịch sử được ghi lại bởi những kẻ chiến thắng.”

“Nói như vậy có nghĩa là ngươi công nhận mình đã thua?” Loki lại hỏi tiếp, không ngần ngại nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt màu bạc kia. Nụ cười trên khuôn mặt toát lên khí chất cao ngạo không ai sánh bằng dãn ra, “Thua một trận đấu chẳng là gì cả. Nếu so nó với những gì ta đang có trong tay, một chút mất khi đó lại càng chẳng là gì.”

“Ngươi hy sinh dân chúng, hy sinh đồng đội, hy sinh cả người than, bạn bè chỉ để leo lên hang ngũ ‘Thần’ thôi sao? Thần thánh từ khi nào lại bất nhân bất nghĩa như vậy?” Thor nói, không kiềm được cơn thịnh nộ. Hắn biết những gì được lịch sử ghi chép lại, chỉ không ngờ tới mục đích thực sự của Henir lại đáng kinh tởm như vậy. Đổi lại hắn ta không những chẳng được coi là Thần mà còn bị người đời ghê tởm như một con quỷ tàn bạo nhất.

Henir không những không tức giận, hắn ngược lại cười lớn nhìn về phía Thor, “Chẳng có hào quang nào lại không được xây dựng nên từ xương máu. Cha ngươi hẳn là hiểu rõ đạo lý này nhất.”

Loki suy nghĩ gì đó một lúc, bất chợt hỏi, gương mặt đẹp đẽ đanh lại, đôi mắt màu lục bảo như mặt nước bình lặng không có lấy một gợn sóng, “Mục đích của ngươi là gì?”

“Ha ha ha, ngươi khôn khéo lắm, nhạy bén đúng như ta mong đợi. Tài năng của ngươi giờ vẫn chỉ là nụ hoa đang khép chặt mà thôi, chỉ một thời gian nữa khi ngươi trưởng thành, ta rất mong chờ cán cân quyền lực một lần nữa xoay chuyển.” Henir nhấp một ngụm trà, “Thưởng thức chút đồ ngọt này đi, và ngươi, Loki Laufeyson, hãy nói cho ta nghe, câu hỏi của ngươi là gì? Ta sẽ trả lời mọi khúc mắc trong lòng ngươi, nhưng ngươi biết đấy, sẽ có cái giá phải trả cho những gì ta sắp tiết lộ.”

Thor không biết Loki đang nghĩ gì nhưng hắn có thể thấy sự kích động hiện lên trên gương mặt cậu. Đôi mắt Loki đảo qua đảo lại nhìn lần lượt vào từng món đồ được bài trí trong căn phòng, cậu bất giác đưa tay lên sờ vào bắp tay mình, vị trí của chiếc vòng. Cậu đang cân nhắc tất cả những khả năng. Tách trà cứ hết rồi lại được rót đầy, vị trà này rất lạ, Thor nhấp vào miệng, hắn thấy có vị hơi chát. Chẳng hiểu vì sao nhưng mọi người đều cảm nhận được vị lạ trong miệng mình, chỉ trừ Loki. Cậu cứ nhập từng ngụm, mặc cho bốn người kia nhìn, cậu vẫn không để ý. Và bọn họ đành chuyển sự chú ý sang chiếc bánh kem. Ít ra chiếc bánh cũng cứu vãn được thứ mùi vị tệ hại của loại trà này.

Thor bất an đưa bàn tay mình nắm chặt lấy bàn tay Loki để trên ghế, một hành động vô thức nhưng nó lại khiến cho cậu cảm thấy bình tâm hơn, cảm giác ấm áp truyền từ bàn tay lên đến tận trái tim. Cậu nói rành mạch, “Hãy cho ta biết, sự thật về đêm đó, cái đêm mà ta bị đem đi.”

Henir ngồi im lặng, không chớp mắt quan sát cậu một lượt, “Vậy, hãy nghe câu chuyện của ta. Vấn đề này cần phải lùi một chút về thời đại của Ymir, thời đại hoàng kim của tộc khổng lồ…”

Chuyện xưa ghi chép lại rằng, vào Kỷ Thần thoại, các vị thần, người khổng lồ và cả các con quỷ nguyên thủy cùng chung sống với nhau, chia nhau cai trị các Thế giới. Các vị thần cai quản các tầng trời, trị vì từ trên cao trong khi những con quỷ thì sống dưới lòng đất trong bóng tối vĩnh cửu. Và những người khổng lồ, sinh sống và làm chủ mặt đất. Những người khổng lồ, yêu tinh và thần lùn sống trong các khu rừng, đứng trung lập giữa hai thế lực ánh sáng và bóng tối. Họ không tranh chấp cũng không xung đột với ai.

Nhưng rồi một ngày, sức mạnh bóng tối tràn lên, nhấn chìm sức mạnh ánh sáng. Rất nhiều các vị thần bị bóng tối xâm chiếm linh hồn và trở thành ma thần. Khi đó, các vị thần đã quyết định, tạo ra một cuộc thanh lọc, cuộc thanh lọc này khiến cho chư thần phát hiện ra sức mạnh to lớn của tộc khổng lồ. Và họ ngay lập tức bị cô lập. Chư thần e sợ sức mạnh đó sẽ có ngày chống lại mình nên đã quyết định biến họ thành lá chắn cho Thiên đàng. Kế hoạch này bắt đầu bằng việc để họ chọn ra một chiến binh mạnh nhất và tôn người đó lên làm vua. Người được chọn lúc đó, là Ymir. Ông ta lên làm vua, vì mối hòa hữu và cũng vì những gì các vị thần đã hứa giúp cho dân tộc ông, ông quyết định vì chư thần mà phục tùng.

Quân đội của người khổng lồ đẩy lùi bóng tối và đem lại ánh hào quang về cho Thiên đàng. Nhưng con trai ông, những người anh của Laufey, sau những mất mát vì chiến tranh, họ nhìn thi thể những người đồng loại vì hy sinh cho lợi ích của chư thần mà chất chồng cao ngất như núi, liền nhận ra một khía cạnh khác trong cuộc chiến này. Họ nhìn ra được mưu đồ của các vị thần, và cố cảnh báo cho cha mình. Ymir nửa tin nửa ngờ nhưng khi sự thật vẫn còn chìm trong bóng tối, ông ta bị giết chết bởi Buri – cha của Borr, ông của Odin với lí do âm mưu tạo phản chống lại Thiên đàng. Sau đó, Buri cũng sớm bỏ mạng trong trận chiến với Ymir.

Thời kỳ huy hoàng đưa tộc khổng lồ lên đến đỉnh cao nhanh chóng lụi tàn như đóa bồ công anh trước gió. Ymir đột ngột mất, không để lại bất kì lời căn dặn nào và mỉa mai thay, một đất nước không có vua, một đội quân không có thủ lĩnh, nhanh chóng trở thành nô lệ và bị khinh miệt dưới triều đại tiếp theo, triều đại của Borr. Thời gian qua đi và Laufey khi vẫn còn là đứa trẻ đã chứng kiến cái chết của cha mình, lớn lên trong sợ hãi. Laufey rèn luyện mình thành một chiến binh tinh nhuệ, lần lượt dẫn quân đi thảo phạt, dành lại những mảnh đất đã mất của dân tộc mình. Lúc này, Odin đã kế vị ngai vàng, trở thành một vị vua chiến binh dũng mãnh và thiện chiến. Sự khinh bỉ về tộc khổng lồ sớm đã nảy nở trong tâm thức tất cả những người Aesir khiến cho vị vua trẻ hiếu chiến nảy ra một ý định có thể khiến tên hắn mãi mãi được khắc ghi trên các vì sao.

Tuyệt diệt tộc khổng lồ.

Odin có ngỏ lời mời tộc Tiên cùng tham gia vào kế hoạch này nhưng vì là tộc trung lập, vua Balor đã từ chối. Và ông đã ngầm cảnh báo cho Laufey. Sau nhiều cuộc chiến, những người anh của Laufey lần lượt mất mạng trong những cuộc chinh phạt của người Aesir. Laufey, kẻ không mong đợi được lên ngôi nhất kế vị ngai vàng của tộc khổng lồ. luôn luôn theo sát bên cạnh là cánh tay đắc lực và cũng là người cậu tin tưởng trao cả trái tim mình, Farbauti. Hai người, một đội quân tinh nhuệ thống nhất các tộc khổng lồ, chuẩn bị tất cả mọi thứ có thể để bảo vệ dân tộc mình.

Tin tức bị lọt ra ngoài, kế hoạch đánh bất ngờ của vị vua trẻ Odin thât bại, không ngờ rằng kẻ địch lại chuẩn bị kỹ lưỡng như thế. Không cách nào tấn công lại còn bị thiệt hại về quân số. Odin ngậm đắng nuốt cay nỗi nhục nhã này, rút lui cùng đám loạn quân còn lại.

“Ngươi nói láo. Cha ta không đời nào là một kẻ hèn nhát như thế.” Thor quát lớn, hắn đứng phắt dậy, một tay định túm vào cổ áo Henir kéo lên, chất vấn mọi chuyện cho rõ ràng nhưng một tia sáng lóe lên, phi thẳng đến chỗ hắn, xượt qua gò má, làm hắn chảy máu. Vật sắc nhọn cắm thằng vào bức tường sau lưng hắn. Quá nhanh, đến mức còn không cảm nhận được thứ đó bay lại gần. Chỉ đến khi nó cắm vào tường, mọi người mới nhận ra, đó là một con dao. Thor ôm mặt ngồi xuống. “Anh có sao không? Chảy máu rồi?” Jane lo lắng hỏi, Nuada và Nuala trầm mặc cả buổi không nhìn cũng không nói bất kì lời nào. Còn Loki, mắt vẫn đang mở to vì bất ngờ. Một tốc độ thật đáng sợ, còn nhanh hơn cả Nuada, nhưng kẻ nào đã phi con dao đó? Chắc chắn không phải là Henir. Loki không hề thấy hắn có bất kỳ cử động nhỏ nào. Vậy thì là ai? Trong căn phòng này còn có ai nữa?

“Cứ bình tĩnh và nghe hết câu chuyện đã nào nhóc con. Ta đã nói rồi, lịch sử được ghi lại bởi những kẻ chiến thắng, nhưng sự thật lại không nằm hoàn toàn ở lịch sử. Nó nằm trong chính linh hồn chúng ta.” Henir bình thản lấy tách trà trên bàn, không uống ngay mà từ từ thưởng thức hương thơm tỏa ra từ làn hơi mỏng bay lên từ miệng tách. Hắn có nhấn mạnh câu cuối một cách đầy ẩn ý và từ từ quan sát những biểu cảm đang thay đổi trên gương mặt Loki.

“Ngươi có thể đọc linh hồn?” Loki hỏi.

“Không phải đâu, Loki. Là người kia.” Nuada bất chợt lên tiếng, phá tan sự trầm lặng mà anh ta đã tạo ra từ lúc bước vào đây. Loki quay lại nhìn anh ta khó hiểu, “Lại còn có một người nữa trong chuyện này?”

“Sự thật lịch sử nằm trong kí ức linh hồn của từng người. Và người đó, với tư cách là một người ghi chép lịch sử, xâu chuỗi thành một câu chuyện hoàn chỉnh và kể lại sự thật. Sự thật của vũ trụ.” Nuala nói, cô đưa miếng bánh vào miệng, thưởng thức vị ngọt tan trên đầu lưỡi như một cách trấn an, tay cô vẫn còn đang run lên nhè nhẹ.

“Vậy những gì ông ta nói từ nãy giờ chắc gì đã là sự thật.” Thor hỏi, hắn chỉ tay về phía Henir, “Một con quỷ đáng ghê tởm như hắn chỉ toàn nói ra những lời dối trá.”

“Thor, anh ngồi xuống đi. Hay để cho Đức vua đây kể nốt câu chuyện của mình.” Loki kéo tay Thor ngồi xuống. Henir nhận ra có gì đó đang biến chuyển trong đôi mắt màu lục, khuôn mặt hiện lên một tia hài lòng. Vậy là thằng nhóc này đã nhận ra.

“Sau đó ít lâu, Laufey và Farbauti có được hai người con trai, trong đó, người con thứ có một sức mạnh tuyệt vời về thuật tạo băng. Dưới sự giúp đỡ của thầy cậu ta, người con thứ đã dùng một phần của Băng Vĩnh Cửu để tạo ra một thứ sức mạnh phi thường mà mọi thế giới đều phải khiếp sợ. Đó chính là Casket, sau này trở thành nguồn năng lượng chủ yếu cho Jotunheim. Nhưng sức mạnh căn bản của Khối Hộp không được tạo ra với mục đích tàn phá, mà là để bảo vệ và kiến tạo quê hương của chính bọn họ. Laufey không muốn bất kỳ đứa trẻ nào rơi vào hoàn cảnh như cậu ta lúc trước nên ngay sau đó Jotunheim đã được chọn làm căn cứ chiến tranh, với quân đội Jotnar là quân chủ lực. Tất cả mọi sự phòng vệ tốt nhất và tinh vi nhất đều được thiết lập, để bảo vệ từng nụ cười trên những gương mặt trẻ thơ kia, những đứa trẻ là tương lai của tộc khổng lồ…”

Tất nhiên, Odin không bỏ qua cơ hội đó. Vị vua trẻ cho rằng Casket là một loại vũ khí hủy diệt, có thể sẽ đe dọa đến kế hoạch chinh phạt của mình nên đã tận dụng lý do đó mà dẫn quân ra trận. Và kế hoạch mới là ám sát hòng giết hết những kẻ thân cận với Laufey, những người hắn yêu thương. Kế hoạch không thành công mỹ mãn như mong đợi. Nhưng Odin đã giết được người con trai cả của Laufey và đánh tan quân đội chủ lực với cây Quyền trượng. Sau đó Odin nhận được thêm một tin tức nữa – một tin có thể ngay lập tức định đoạt cục diện thế trận - Laufey có một người con thứ ba, đứa con út, sinh ra với sự tương thích hoàn hảo với sức mạnh của Băng Vĩnh Cửu. Tên của đứa trẻ đó, là Loki.


	18. Chapter 18

_“Cha, hắn đang nhắm vào Loki, quân đội Asgard sẽ tấn công vào cung điện sớm thôi. Chúng ta phải_ _tạm thời_ _trốn đi. Sau khi khôi phục lực lượng, chúng ta có thể quay trở lại và quyết chiến với chúng.” Helblindi khuyên nhủ cha mình._

_“Không, ta sẽ không lui binh._ _Ta phải trả thù cho con trai ta, anh trai con, Helblindi. Byleistr đã bị chúng giết chết, ngay trước mắt ta mà ta không thể làm gì hơn để cứu nó. Con nói ta phải nhẫn nhịn nỗi đau này như thế nào? Hả?”_

_Chưa bao giờ Helblindi thấy cha mình mất bình tĩnh như thế. Laufey là người trầm tĩnh và suy xét mọi sự hết sức kỹ lưỡng nhưng giờ, ông như muốn phát điên. Đôi mắt đỏ kia, từ khi nào mà lại sục sôi đến thế, nhưng có gì đó, mang hình dáng của những giọt nước mắt cứ lăn dài mãi trên gò má cao. Không cách nào kìm lại được. Nước mắt cứ rơi, rơi mãi trong suốt hai ngày kể từ khi người con trai cả tử trận._

_Ông nói trong nước mắt, “Những người anh của ta lúc trước vì bảo vệ đất nước này, bảo vệ ta mà chết trên tay lũ người Aesir man rợ đó. Ta đã hứa với cha mình, Ymir dũng mãnh rằng ta sẽ thay ông bảo vệ quê hương chúng ta. Nhưng ta đã không thể, ngay cả con trai ta, ta cũng không thể bảo vệ, nó chết dưới cây Quyền trượng của Odin, vua của lũ Aesir đó. Nó chết ngay trước mắt ta mà ta không thể cứu nó. Ta đã không bảo vệ được chính gia đình mình. Vậy nên, con trai ta, con và Farbauti hãy đưa Loki đi tới một nơi nào đó an toàn và trốn đi. Hãy dùng sức mạnh của mình bảo vệ em con. Nó là báu vật của gia đình chúng ta, là báu vật của đất nước này. Hãy bảo vệ nó, bằng cả tính mạng con. Hãy bảo vệ nó và hy sinh như một người anh trai, như một chiến binh đáng tự hào. Chỉ có Loki mới là người có thể thay đổi được hiện thực này.” Và ông đẩy đứa con trai mình đi, những lời cuối nghẹn ngào nhưng dõng dạc, nước mắt chưa một lúc nào ngưng, “Hãy đi đi và bảo vệ lấy nhau. Hãy hứa với ta.”_

_“Con hứa, thưa cha. Con sẽ bảo vệ Loki, bằng cả tính mạng mình.” Helblindi rời đi, cố giữ cho mình tỉnh táo và mạnh mẽ, nhưng không được. Càng cố tỏ ra mạnh mẽ bao nhiêu thì nước mắt càng rơi nhiều bấy nhiêu. Cha cậu đã khóc rất nhiều, liệu rằng sau đó, ông có còn giữ được tỉnh táo hay không._

_Khi nước mắt đã cạn khô, sẽ chỉ còn lại máu tràn ra nơi khóe mi._

…

_“Em hãy để tôi, và em cùng sát cánh. Xin em đừng từ chối nữa. Tôi không phải sỏi đá để nhìn em lao mình vào chỗ chết, Laufey à. Chúng ta không sinh ra cùng nhau, nhưng hãy để chúng ta chết cùng nhau.” Farbauti nói vào tai Laufey, lời thì thầm của đôi tinh nhân yêu nhau qua bão tuyết sao mà ấm áp đến thế. Ai bảo rằng người Khổng lồ băng là cả trái tim cũng lạnh như băng. Không, nó ấm áp như lửa đỏ, nhịp đập trái tim kia cũng đập rộn ràng những khi hạnh phúc, cũng điên cuồng khi đau khổ. Người ta dựa vào vẻ bề ngoài mà phán xét người khác, nhưng chỉ có thể nhận ra được trái tim người ấy nóng ấm, cuồng nhiệt đến thế nào khi nhìn vào tâm hồn họ. Farbauti ôm Laufey, và ông cũng để bản thân mình tựa vào bờ vai vững chắc ấy như biết bao lần trước đây, cảm nhận hơi ấm từ vòng tay lạnh giá đó. Người ông yêu, người đã cùng ông vượt qua bao hoạn nạn, người đã cùng ông có một gia đình hạnh phúc._

_Rồi họ cùng nhau cất vang tiếng hát. Tiếng hát trầm vang hòa cùng với tiếng gió núi và sóng đại dương, kể lại về câu chuyện tình yêu của riêng bọn họ._

_Tôi nhìn những giọt lệ trong đôi mắt Người_

_Nói rằng những câu chuyện chỉ toàn là dối trá_

_Rằng tôi không thể trở thành tình yêu của Người_

_Có lẽ Người không hiểu_

_Nhưng kể từ khi Người thú nhận tình cảm của mình_

_Cuộc đời tôi đã thay đổi và tôi ước Người có thể nhận thấy_

_Tôi muốn được trở thành hình ảnh trong Người_

_Là thiên thần mà Người luôn yêu_

_Hãy biến đôi tay này thành đôi cánh dang rộng và giữ Người tật chặt_

_Nơi cuối con đường, Người có thể thấy một kết thúc hạnh phúc_

_Trong câu chuyện cổ tích của đôi ta…_

_Helblindi bế Loki trên tay, đứng sau cánh cửa nhìn hai người tay trong tay, sóng vai đứng bên nhau. Bất chợt, nước mắt lại rơi. Cậu thì thầm vào tai đứa em trai bé nhỏ của mình đang chìm trong giấc ngủ, “Ngủ ngoan Loki, ngủ ngoan. Sau này lớn, em hãy giành lại giang sơn này. Hãy giải phóng cho chúng ta. Em là niềm hy vọng duy nhất. Ngủ đi Loki, ngủ đi. Anh trai sẽ bảo vệ em, không còn gì phải lo sợ nữa.”_

…

“Trận chiến sau đó, Farbauti bỏ mạng trên chiến trường, hoặc là cái chết của ông ta được ngụy tạo như vậy. Laufey trước mất mát quá lớn đã gần như hóa điên. Ông ta trong cơn cuồng nộ đã giết không biết bao nhiêu người, bao nhiêu nước nhỏ phụ cận, trong đó có cả Midgard. Nước mắt đã cạn trong đôi mắt ấy, giờ chỉ còn lại sự thù hận. Laufey một mặt điên cuồng chém giết, một mặt cho người tìm kiếm Farbauti và hai người con trai của mình. Và cũng vào thời điểm đó, ‘người ấy’ đã xuất hiện đúng như đã hứa và chỉ dẫn cho Helblindi đưa ngươi đễn chỗ tộc Tiên.”

“’Người đó’, có phải là người có đôi mắt tím?” Loki hỏi. Giọng cậu hơi run, mặt cúi thấp. Không ai kể cả Thor biết cậu đang có biểu cảm thế nào. Không ai biết cả.

“Đúng vậy.” Henri khẳng định nghi vấn của Loki.

“Vậy là… đó không phải là một giấc mơ. Tất cả những gì hiện về trong mỗi giấc ngủ đều không phải là mơ. Mà là kí ức.” Loki nhìn xuống bàn tay mình. Cậu cười nhẹ khi thấy làn da dần chuyển màu sang xanh, và đôi mắt cậu cũng biến thành đỏ rực.

Thor rùng mình.

“Và ngươi có biết vì sao ngươi lại có vè bề ngoài thấp bé hơn những đứa trẻ Jotnar bình thường không?” Henir hỏi. Loki mở lớn mắt. Cả Thor cũng vậy, nhưng từ những gì mới nghe được, hắn lại không muốn biết sự thật. Hắn không muốn Loki tìm ra sự thật bởi vì như vậy, Loki sẽ tin vào mối hận thù giữa hai chủng tộc, tin vào hắn cũng chỉ là những kẻ man rợ đã thảm sát cả dân tộc mình. Thor sợ điều đó, Thor sợ sự lạnh lùng hiện lên trong đôi mắt Loki. Hắn sợ cái ánh nhìn như người xa lạ của Loki đối với mình, hắn muốn níu giữ lấy cậu, trói buộc cậu. Nhưng, hắn vẫn không thể.

“Tại sao?” Loki hỏi.

“Đó là một kế hoạch để bảo toàn mạng sống cho ngươi. Helblindi muốn bảo vệ ngươi bằng mọi giá. Thằng bé đã gửi ngươi dưới sự bảo hộ của vua Balor và tiến vào tâm hành tinh Jotunheim, tìm kiếm Băng Vĩnh Cửu. Nhưng với sức mạnh của thằng bé thì không thể lấy được chân khí của nó, nên Helblindi đã chia nhỏ thứ sức mạnh đó ra. Một phần đưa vào Casket, một phần vẫn lưu lại ở Jotunheim còn một phần đưa vào cơ thể ngươi. Ngươi hấp thu hết nguồn sức mạnh mới đó và thứ sức mạnh đó bao bọc ngươi trong lớp Băng không thể phá hủy. Đó là lúc hai đứa trẻ sinh đôi của hoàng tộc Bethmora gặp ngươi. Nuala và Nuada nhìn thấy ngươi lúc đó, sau khi ngươi đã hấp thụ hết sức mạnh của Băng Vĩnh Cửu và cũng vì thế mà cơ thể ngươi dần co lại.”

“Sau đó chuyện gì xảy ra?”

“Sau đó một thời gian, khi Helblindi gặp lại Farbauti trong một khu rừng. Farbauti vì muốn bảo vệ tính mạng của Laufey và của cả hai đứa con mình mà chấp nhận tạo ra hình ảnh cái chết của mình bằng thuật tạo băng. Và cũng chính sau đó, ngươi được đem đi. Nhưng tiếc rằng, sức mạnh của Băng Vĩnh Cửu quá lớn, nó gây ra tác động không nhỏ tới cơ thể ngươi, trong đó có ký ức. Để tránh việc sức mạnh trong cơ thể ngươi bạo phát khiến ngươi mất mạng trước khi sứ mệnh của ngươi được hoàn thành, Helblindi đã đặt một phong ấn lên người ngươi, cũng chính phong ấn này đã phần nào khóa lại những ký ức trước đó. Khi ngươi đã lớn và kiểm soát được sức mạnh, phong ấn bắt đầu lung lay, và những giấc mơ hay chính là những mảnh kí ức rời rạc sẽ theo dòng chảy sức mạnh của ngươi trở về.”

“Và nó dẫn đến cái đêm định mệnh đó.” Loki đưa ra kết luận.

“Đúng vậy. Và ta chỉ có thể nói cho ngươi biết đến đây. Còn lại ngươi sẽ phải đi tìm nhân chứng duy nhất còn sống lúc đó và nghe hắn kể nốt câu chuyện thôi.” Henir nhấp ngụm trà cuối cùng. Hắn vẫn như trước bình thản, dường như chỉ có Thor và Loki bị tác động bởi câu chuyện này. “Còn bây giờ… ta muốn nhận tiền công của mình.”

“Ngươi cần bao nhiêu tiền, ta có thể cho ngươi bao nhiêu của cải mà ngươi muốn.” Thor nói, cố tỏ ra uy quyền để lấn áp đi cảm xúc bất ổn của hắn lúc này.

“Cái ta cần không phải là tiền hay châu báu của cải. Chúng đâu có mua được sự thật. Thứ ta muốn…” Henir hơi ngừng một chút, bàn tay chậm rãi nâng lên chỉ thẳng vào Loki, “Đôi mắt của ngươi, Loki Laufeyson.”

“Không thể được.” Nuada bật dậy.

“So với những gì ta đã trao đổi, chỉ một đôi mắt là quá nhỏ. Bằng không, các ngươi nghĩ sao các ngươi có thể tới đây dễ dàng như vậy? Cái giá đó, hoặc là mạng của các ngươi gộp lại. Chọn đi.” Sát khí tỏa ra từ người hắn, đen như bóng tối, lạnh hơn cả băng. Áp lực khiến năm người chân run chỉ chực quỳ xuống. Trong loại áp lực vô hình này, cả căn phòng như biến đổi thành một khung cảnh tràn ngập bóng tối, và Henir, vị vua của Địa ngục ngồi tại nơi cao nhất, nhìn xuống phán xét linh hồn bọn họ. Sự sợ hãi không biết từ đâu xâm chiếm lấy họ, bao vây không có lối thoát. Linh hồn Jane không chịu nổi sức mạnh này, cả cơ thể cô bị áp chế, nằm liệt trên mặt đất lạnh.

"Để ta cho ngươi biết điều này nhé, đứa con của Băng." Kẻ đó nói, nhìn vào cậu, đôi mắt hắn lóe lên. Trong bóng tối bao trùm chỉ được thắp sáng bởi vài ngọn đèn xanh lập lòe, kẻ đó nở nụ cười nham hiểm, "Cái giá phải trả cho sự phản bội còn đáng sợ hơn cái chết."

Sự kinh hãi lộ rõ trên gương mặt Loki. Cậu đang trải qua một loạt cảm xúc nào đó mà chẳng ai hiểu, cũng chẳng ai biết. Mồ hôi cứ như vậy túa ra khắp người. “Ta chấp nhận yêu cầu của Ngài, nhưng xin hãy để ta hoàn thành chuyến đi này. Khi sứ mệnh của ta hoàn thành, Ngài có lấy đi đôi mắt này cũng chưa muộn. Ta sẽ trả cái giá đúng như thỏa thuận.”

“Loki! Em làm gì vậy? Có nhiều cách khác, em việc gì phải làm như vậy…” Lời còn chưa dứt, đôi mắt lạnh lẽo của Loki nhìn về phía Thor. Nó đỏ rực như lửa nhưng lại lạnh đến tột đỉnh, xoáy sâu vào trái tim hắn. “Không liên quan đến anh.”

"Để đảm bảo cho thỏa thuận này, ta sẽ để thuộc hạ đi theo các ngươi. ‘Người đó’ có thể sẽ nhúng tay vào việc này, nên ta sẽ tự tạo một khoản bảo đảm cho mình." Kẻ đó quay về phía ngọn đèn, một người đang quỳ sẵn ở đó chờ lệnh. Nuada tái mặt, hắn còn không cảm nhận thấy sự tồn tại của kẻ này. "Đi theo bọn chúng."

“Được rồi, chúc các ngươi lên đường vui vẻ. Giờ thì ra khỏi đây đi.” Lời nói vừa dứt, khung cảnh lại trở về là phòng khách xa hoa ban đầu, giống như cảnh tượng vừa rồi chỉ là ảo giác. Người được phái đi cùng bọn hắn đã đứng ngay trước mặt với chiếc mũ trùm và áo khoác dài.

Trước khi tất cả rời đi, Henir có nói một lời cuối cùng, “Loại trà này, chỉ những người có trái tim bị tổn thương rất nặng nề mới cảm thấy nó ngon ngọt đến nhường nào.”

Thêm một thành viên mới, một đoàn sáu người rời khỏi tòa dinh thự. Cánh cửa vừa đóng, tại nơi phòng khách, chỗ mà Henir vẫn còn đang ngồi, từ không trung đáp xuống một cái bóng trắng toát, tương phản hoàn toàn với bóng áo đen bên cạnh. Đôi môi hơi tái khẽ thì thầm, “Ngươi làm trái dự định ban đầu rồi.”

“Nếu cứ để mọi chuyện xảy ra theo trình tự đã có sẵn thì sẽ nhàm chán lắm. Ta muốn cùng ngươi tận hưởng câu chuyện này. Hiếm có khi nào ngươi lại chịu đến bên ta thế này.” Henir cười, đặt tách trà xuống, gục mặt vào nơi ta có thể mường tượng là hõm vai của cái bóng. Cánh tay vòng ra sau lưng ôm chặt lấy bóng trắng. Hít một hơi thật sâu mùi hương của ‘người’ bên cạnh, miệng hắn thế nhưng lại dịu dàng mỉm cười, ánh mắt đầy trìu mến nhìn mặt bàn trước mặt.

“Cảm ơn vì chiếc bánh.”


	19. Chapter 19

Thor không vui một chút nào, hay như không muốn nói hắn đang vô cùng khó chịu, nhưng hắn lại không thể nói ra, vì đây là quyết định của Loki. Em trai hắn luôn chắc chắn về mọi quyết định của mình, nếu như nó không đem lại lợi ích gì, Loki chắc chắn sẽ không chấp nhận. Nhưng, nếu như đánh đổi đôi mắt của mình chỉ để tìm lại những thứ sớm đã chỉ còn trong quá khứ thì cái giá này quả thật là quá đắt rồi. Nhất là khi, những thứ đó lại khiến Loki và hắn nhận ra một sự thật quá phũ phàng. Bọn họ sớm đã mơ hồ nhận thấy một lằn ranh nào đó đang ngăn cách hai người nhưng giờ, sau những sự thật lần lượt được phơi bày, lằn ranh đó trở nên rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Giống như giữa hắn và cậu giờ đây là hai con người hoàn toàn khác biệt. Rằng cái mối quan hệ ‘anh em’ đó ngay từ đầu đã không hề tồn tại.

“Thor.” Jane gọi, đánh thức hắn khỏi dòng suy nghĩ miên man.

“Ừ, anh đây.” Thor trả lời, trong lời nói mang theo một chút cảm giác u uất, ưu phiền.

“Khi nào mình trở về, em sẽ làm một cái bánh thật lớn cho anh nhé.” Jane cười, nói.

Thor dò xét biểu cảm của Loki nhưng cậu không hề biểu lộ ra bất cứ điều gì, lại là một khoảng trầm mặc không gì lay chuyển. Khi xác định Loki không có phản ứng bất thường nào, Thor mới vui vẻ đáp lại lời Jane, “Anh không biết là em có thể làm bánh đấy.”

“Đó là tại vì anh chưa thấy thôi. Khi trở về, em sẽ trổ tài cho anh xem. Em không phải chỉ là một cô gái suốt ngày chỉ biết cắm mặt vào giấy tờ, tài liệu thôi đâu.” Cô cười vui vẻ. Qua cuộc gặp ngày hôm nay, Jane đã hiểu phần nào về chuyện giữa Loki và Thor. Có vẻ như Thor vẫn muốn níu kéo cái tình cảm anh em lúc trước của họ nhưng, hai bên thực sự là quá khác biệt. Như những bộ phim cô đã từng xem, hai bên là kẻ địch của nhau, dù có muốn níu giữ mối quan hệ giữa cả hai đến thế nào thì họ cũng không thể chối bỏ bản chất của họ, hoàn cảnh của họ. Không thể trách bất cứ ai hay bất cứ điều gì được, nếu có trách, hãy trách sao định mệnh lại éo le như vậy.

“Loki à______” Nuada mở lời trước nhưng anh ta không hề quay lại nhìn Loki, cứ nói tiếp để cho Loki nhìn vào bóng lưng thẳng tắp và mái tóc bạch kim xõa dài, “Ta có chuyện muốn nói với em. Lát nữa, chúng ta có thể nói chuyện riêng một chút được chứ?”

“Tôi không biết.” Loki khẽ trả lời. Giọng nói chẳng mang theo một chút cảm xúc nào. Hờ hững và xa cách.

“Đây là chuyện quan trọng. Mong em hãy chấp nhận.” Nuada lại nói. Đi đằng sau anh ta, Loki có thể nhìn thấy bàn tay kia đang nắm chặt, móng tay bấm vào da thịt như muốn ứa máu. Sau những gì đã biết được, cậu hoàn toàn không muốn nói gì với bất kỳ ai hết. Cậu muốn được một mình suy nghĩ về tất cả, về sự thật đã xảy ra, về suy nghĩ cậu nên có, về hành động cậu nên làm, về hành động mà tất cả những kẻ kia đã làm. Cậu muốn một khoảng lặng để ngừng lại và suy ngẫm về mọi chuyện.

Nhưng cuối cùng, “Tôi sẽ nghe anh nói.” Cậu lại đồng ý.

Và Nuala quay lại nhìn cậu, miệng khẽ vẽ thành một nụ cười dịu dàng, “Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi mà.” Nhưng cậu biết, đó là nụ cười giả tạo. Chẳng có gì là ổn hết. Mọi thứ ngay từ đầu đã là xáo trộn, là giả dối, là máu, là chiến tranh. Quyền lực che mờ đôi mắt, biến cả những người đáng kính nhất trở thành kẻ tồi tệ. Cuộc đời cậu, ngay từ đầu cậu đã biết nó là một sự dối trá. Điều duy nhất Loki không ngờ đến là đằng sau nó cả một kế hoạch đã được vạch ra, kế hoạch thâu tóm toàn bộ thế giới. Thế mà cậu đã kính yêu người cha ấy biết nhường nào. Ngưỡng mộ nhiều như thế, kính trọng nhiều như thế, sẵn sàng giết chết dân tộc mình chỉ để người nhìn nhận cậu một lần, công nhận cậu một lần, nhưng hóa ra, tất cả chỉ là một toan tính, cậu cuối cùng chỉ là một thứ công cụ, một mũi tên bắn hạ quá nhiều mục tiêu.

Cuối cùng vẫn chỉ là lừa gạt. Nực cười thay cho cái danh hiệu Thần của lừa gạt của chính mình, ấy vậy mà một toan tính tầm thường thế này, thứ mà cậu đã thấy đến nhàm chán ở Midgard, cậu lại không nhận ra. Lại còn để bản thân tình nguyện sập bẫy, giết người mà đáng lẽ ra mình phải tôn kính. Loki tức giận, cậu hận, nhưng không biết mình nên giận ai, hận ai hay điều gì. Có lẽ, thứ đáng hận nhất chính là bản thân cậu.

Một đoàn sáu người dừng chân dưới một thung lũng. Nơi này vẫn thuộc giới Quỷ nhưng cảnh vật ít nhiều cũng có sự thay đổi. Ít nhất, vẫn có bóng cây và một thảm cỏ mềm mại để ngả lưng. Nuala ngỏ ý muốn người được Henir cử đi cùng cởi bỏ mũ trùm và áo choàng ra, ở đây chẳng có ai muốn làm hại ai cả nên không cần phải che dấu, coi họ như kẻ địch như vậy. Người đó nghĩ một hồi rồi thuận theo, lặng lẽ kéo chiếc mũ xuống.

Đó là một thiếu niên tuổi có lẽ chưa đến 17 năm tuổi Midgard. Đôi mắt màu tím sẫm trên nước da trắng cùng một mái tóc đen khiến cậu ta trông với một cậu ấm được nuông chiều, chẳng có vẻ gì là một kẻ có thể lấy mạng Thor mà không hề bị phát hiện cách đây không lâu.

“Ta không quen ở gần người lạ như thế này.” Cậu ta nói, sự e dè thể hiện rõ trên gương mặt. Chỉ là một đứa nhóc miệng còn hôi sữa. 

“Cậu là Coltel phải không? Tôi là Công chúa Nuala của hoàng tộc Bethmora, đây là em trai tôi, Hoàng tử Nuada. Còn người này là…”

“Loki.” Cậu trả lời cộc lốc.

“Ta là Thor Odinson. Vua của Asgard. Còn đây là Jane____” Thor cố tỏ ra thân thiện, nhưng biểu hiện trên mặt Coltel chỉ có trầm lặng và lạnh lùng. Từ lúc đi cùng đến giờ cậu ta mới nói duy nhất một câu ‘Tôi không quen ở gần người lạ’.

Loki bất thình lình đứng dậy làm Thor giật mình. Vua của Asgard, phải rồi, hắn không nên nói như vậy. Và giờ thì Loki giận rồi.

“Nuada, anh có chuyện gì cần nói với tôi? Chúng ta ra đằng kia nói.” Loki nắm vào tay Nuada kéo anh ta đi. Bàn tay cậu siết chặt bàn tay Nuada, hình ảnh đó vô tình đập vào mắt Thor, khiến sự khó chịu trong lòng hắn ngày càng dâng lên, trở thành sự đố kị và ý nghĩ muốn độc chiếm.

“Giờ ngươi muốn nói gì?” Loki hỏi. Giọng nói lạnh lùng này khiến Nuada không khỏi thở dài.

“Hãy ngồi xuống đã.” Nuada đợi Loki ngồi xuống bên cạnh mình, anh ta trầm mặc một lúc dường như là đang cân nhắc chuyện gì đó, sau cùng mới mở lời, “Ta biết ta không có bất kì điều gì để ràng buộc em, để yêu cầu em phải làm theo những gì ta nói nhưng xin em hãy lắng nghe.” Trong vô thức anh ta nắm chặt bàn tay mình, “Dừng chuyến đi này lại đi.”

“Xin lỗi? Anh mới nói gì?” Loki khó hiểu. Sao lại dừng lại? Tôi sắp tìm ra chân tướng sự việc, tôi sắp tìm ra chính bản thân mình rồi. Chỉ còn một quãng ngắn nữa thôi là tới đích, anh lại muốn tôi dừng lại? Lố bịch.

“Dừng chuyến đi này lại. Nếu như em không thể ở lại Asgard nữa thì hãy đến chỗ ta. Ta có thể bảo vệ em.” Nuada nói, đôi mắt hổ phách ánh lên.

“Chuyện này thật lố bịch! Nếu như đây là tất cả những gì anh cần nói thì tôi không muốn nghe nữa. Anh không muốn đi nữa thì có thể dừng và quay trở về.” Loki xoay người tính dời đi, Nuada bất chợt nói lớn, “Đi đến đích rồi sao? Tìm thấy sự thật rồi sao? Em sẽ phải trả một cái giá rất đắt cho những lựa chọn tiếp theo. Em không bao giờ tự trân trọng mạng sống của mình. Sao lúc nào cũng là vì người khác. Có bao giờ em nghĩ cho chính mình chưa?”

Loki bàng hoàng trước những lời nói đó, “Anh… anh yêu tôi?”

“Đúng, là ta yêu em, từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy em trong khối băng đó, ta đã không ngần ngại hứa với Helblindi rằng ta sẽ thay cậu ấy bảo vệ em. Ta đã lặn lội khắp nơi tìm kiếm những thầy dạy giỏi nhất để học kiến thức và sức mạnh đủ để bảo vệ em nhưng rồi sao, em bị bắt đi tới nơi ta không thể với tới. Em lựa chọn hy sinh mình vì một kẻ mà đáng lẽ em phải căm hận. Tại sao hả? Tại sao em cứ khước từ tình cảm của những người thật lòng yêu thương em và đóng băng trái tim mình lại? Công nương Sif, cô gái đó yêu em nhưng em lại làm những chuyện xấu xa để khiến cô ấy căm ghét. Em có biết rằng, làm như vậy thì chỉ có một mình em đau đớn không hả?” Nuada thở gấp sau những lời nói của mình. Anh ta dường như không thể kiềm lại chính mình nữa.

“Tôi vẫn luôn có cảm giác rằng có người luôn theo dõi tôi, thì ra là anh. Ban đầu tôi cứ nghĩ đó là Thor cơ.” Loki cười nhạt. Cậu cố tình tránh đi ánh mắt của Nuada.

“Loki, đây là vì em. Hãy sống một lần thật lòng mình vì chính bản thân em. Hãy biết rằng em không cô độc, ngay cả Thor - hắn cũng chỉ coi em như một công cụ giúp hắn đánh bại kẻ thù rồi sau đó lại vứt em vào cái ngục đó để mặc em chết mòn. Hãy rời bỏ hắn đi. Hãy nhìn xung quanh em, vẫn còn có những người dành cho em những tình cảm thật lòng.” Nuada túm chặt lấy hai vai Loki, ép cậu phải nhìn thẳng vào anh.

“Anh và chị Nuala đều tốt nhưng mà tôi phải bắt đầu lại như thế nào đây. Cơ thể này đã bị hủy hoại đến tận xương tủy rồi. Nếu là trước đây, anh gặp tôi và nói những lời này, có lẽ tôi sẽ đổi ý nhưng đã quá muộn rồi. Tôi không còn con đường nào để trở lại nữa. Lớp mặt nạ tôi tự vẽ ra, sớm đã trở thành gương mặt thật của tôi. Vậy nên nếu anh muốn dừng ở đây, anh có thể trở về, tôi sẽ không ép buộc anh. Tôi vẫn sẽ tiếp tục hành trình của mình, dù có phải trả bất cứ cái giá nào đi chăng nữa. Tôi đã sống quá lâu trong dối trá rồi, giờ tôi sẽ nắm lấy chút hy vọng mong manh về hiện thực này.” Dứt lời, Loki rời đi, để mặc Nuada ngồi thần người dưới gốc cây.

Người ta gọi cậu là Lưỡi Bạc, vậy giờ hãy để cái lưỡi này nói ra những lời dối trá để chúng ta chẳng phải ràng buộc gì nhau.

_Tôi, không đủ mạnh mẽ như vậy đâu. Tôi sợ việc mình bị phản bội nên tôi không thể đặt lòng tin vào người khác, dù anh có thật lòng yêu tôi như thế, tôi cũng không thể chấp nhận anh. Tôi sợ Nuada ạ, tôi sợ bị bỏ lại một mình, tôi sợ lại bị bao vây bởi cô độc lắm._

Hai ngày sau đó, Loki và Nuada tránh mặt nhau. Thor không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra nhưng hắn khá vui vì Nuada không bám theo Loki của hắn nữa. Còn Nuala, trông cô thật buồn, tất cả những gì cô biểu cảm chỉ là những nụ cười gượng không chút sức sống. Tối hôm đó, Nuala nói chuyện với em trai mình.

“Nếu chị là lí do mà em lo sợ việc tiến về phía trước cùng cậu ấy thì chị thật là có lỗi.” Nuala nói, chưa bao giờ cô cảm nhận được nỗi buồn mãnh liệt đến vậy từ em trai mình.

“Chị đừng nói những lời như vậy.” Nuada trả lời. 

“Em luôn luôn làm mọi việc vì chị. Giờ cũng giống như em muốn Loki hành động một lần vì chính mình, chị cũng muốn em đi theo sự mách bảo của trái tim. Đừng để sự liên kết giữa chúng ta ràng buộc em. Chúng ta đều đã trưởng thành. Và theo một cách đặc biệt, chị hiểu em đang khó xử như thế nào.” Nuala hơi ngừng lại, cô dời vị trí, ngồi xuống trước mặt em trai mình, nhìn vào đôi mắt rầu rĩ đó.

“Nếu em yêu người ấy nhiều đến thế, đừng bắt người ấy phải hành động theo suy nghĩ của em, mà em hãy hành động theo suy nghĩ của người ấy. Ở bên cạnh người ấy, yêu thương và bảo vệ người ấy. Dù là em đơn phương, cũng hãy mạnh dạn và thể hiện hết tấm lòng mình. Không thành tình nhân thì hãy thành tri kỉ. Không sóng vai đứng cạnh người ấy được thì hãy đứng đằng sau âm thầm ủng hộ, bảo vệ người ấy. Đừng bỏ lỡ hạnh phúc của mình, em trai ạ.”

“Nhưng còn chị?” Nuada bối rối.

“Chúng ta là hai phần của một linh hồn, dù em có đi đâu, trở thành gì, làm gì, chị cũng vẫn sẽ bên em, trong trái tim và ý thức của em. Chúng ta đã trưởng thành, giờ là lúc chúng ta hành động độc lập vì chúng ta là hai thực thể độc lập. Hãy làm theo con tim em mách bảo. Chị sẽ ổn thôi.” Nuala chạm trán mình vào trán Nuada, hai người đứng đối diện nhau, tay trong tay xác định một mối liên kết bền chặt hơn bao giờ hết. Từ buổi tối ngày hôm đó đã định, Nuada sẽ rời bỏ khỏi cái bóng của chị mình, đi theo một bóng lưng khác. Một bóng lưng, một ánh mắt, một nụ cười đã vô tình đánh cắp trái tim anh.


	20. Chapter 20

Sáng ngày hôm sau…

“Anh lại muốn nói gì nữa? Chẳng phải lúc trước tôi đã nói rõ ràng rồi sao?” Loki đứng khoanh tay tựa mình vào một tảng đá lớn, đối với lời đề nghị nói chuyện riêng của Nuada có phần bất mãn.

“Ta đã quyết định rồi.” Nuada quả quyết, anh ta mỉm cười một nụ cười rạng rõ hơn cả ánh nắng, “Em cứ tiếp tục tiến về phía trước, ta sẽ ở ngay phía sau em. Lúc trước em luôn bị che lấp bởi cái bóng của Thor, vậy thì bây giờ em sẽ trở thành ánh sáng của ta. Một ánh sáng rực rỡ và chói lọi, còn ta sẽ trở thành cái bóng của em, Loki. Ta sẽ theo em đến khi sinh mạng này úa tàn, hoặc là em phải giết chết ta, hoặc là ta sẽ không bao giờ rời bỏ em. Ta sẽ trở thành cánh tay đắc lực cùng em trả mọi cái giá và đưa em trở lại đúng nơi mà em thuộc về.”

Buổi sáng ngày hôm đó, có một điều gì đó đã vô tình nảy nở trong lòng Loki, cánh cửa trái tim cậu cố gắng đóng chặt đã hé mở và lớp mặt nạ cậu đeo dần dần nứt vỡ…

“Anh có thể ngồi đây được chứ?” Thor hỏi nhỏ và nở một nụ cười như thường lệ. Hắn bắt gặp Loki ngồi dưới một tán cây, thần người ngắm nhìn những hoa văn nổi lên trên chiếc vòng cậu tháo xuống khỏi bắp tay mình.

Loki không nói gì nhưng gật đầu và ngồi nhích ra một chút, ra hiệu cho Thor ngồi xuống bên cạnh mình, “Anh có chuyện gì muốn nói với tôi?”

Thor nghĩ một lúc, rồi hắn thở dài, xem chừng đang ảo não lắm. Hơi tựa người vào vai Loki, hắn nói, “Anh không muốn em phải đánh đổi như vậy, Loki à. Nếu như có cách nào đó, anh sẵn sàng làm để em không mất đi đôi mắt của mình.”

Loki cười nhẹ, thở hắt ra, “Không có cách nào nữa. Tôi ghét phải nói điều này, nhưng chúng ta đang nằm trong tay những kẻ nắm giữ cán cân thế giới, không hơn gì những quân cờ. Lí do duy nhất chúng ta rời khỏi được căn nhà đó là vì kẻ đó đã ghi một món nợ và chờ chúng ta hoàn trả. Nếu không, sẽ chẳng còn ai sống sót.”

Thor tựa vào người Loki, nhìn ngắm bàn tay thon dài lật qua lật lại cái vòng, mân mê từng nét khắc tinh xảo, “Nhưng anh thích đôi mắt của em. Nó thật đẹp, trong trẻo như một viên ngọc quý. Anh không muốn em đánh đổi nó.”

Chỉ một lời nói, trái tim trở nên nặng trĩu như cả tấn đá đang đè lên. Nụ cười nửa miệng khẽ thu lại, trong ánh mắt cậu như có nước lưu chuyển. Loki nhìn mái tóc vàng tựa vào vai mình, ở phía dưới một bàn tay bị nắm chặt, những ngón tay đan xen vào nhau. Ấm áp đến chạnh lòng.

_Tại sao giờ phút này anh lại nói ra những lời đó? Tại sao tới bây giờ anh mới nói với tôi bằng giọng nói dịu dàng, ngọt ngào đó? Chẳng phải lúc trước anh đã nói anh không còn tin tôi, rằng anh sẽ giết tôi nếu như tôi phản bội anh? Tại sao giờ lại nói với tôi như thế?_

_Anh có biết khi Nuada nói với tôi rằng anh ta yêu tôi, tôi đã day dứt đến thế nào không? Anh ta cho tôi cảm nhận những cảm giác mới lạ mà tôi chưa bao giờ trải qua. Và tôi biết trái tim anh ta thật lòng. Nhưng tôi lại không thể đáp lại. Vì sao anh có biết không? Anh có biết không hả?_

Môi dưới bị cắn chặt đến muốn rách ra, nhưng rồi lại thả lỏng, một giọt nước mắt duy nhất chậm rãi lăn xuống gò má.

“Lá thư được gửi đến từ ngài Tư tế, yêu cầu tôi phải trở về ngay. Thật xin lỗi, nhưng tôi không thể tiếp tục chuyến đi này cùng mọi người nữa rồi.” Nuala nói, tay gập lại lá thư như cũ và nhét lại vào bao.

“Em sẽ tiễn chị một đoạn.” Nuada đứng phía sau Nuala, nhìn theo những vạt áo xanh bay trong gió. Chị ấy lúc nào cũng xinh đẹp nhất trong màu xanh.

“Không cần phải làm vậy. Em hãy ở lại đây. Đã có người đến đón chị cách đây không xa. Chị có thể tự đi được.” Nuala quay đầu nhìn em mình, cô mỉm cười. Đôi mắt vàng ánh lên, còn đẹp hơn cả mặt trời.

“Nguyện mọi bình an ở lại bên chị.”

“Em cũng vậy. Thượng lộ bình an. Chúc em may mắn.” Cô nháy mắt với Nuada một cái, lại quay về phía Jane, “Chúc thượng lộ bình an.”

“Cảm ơn cô, Công chúa.” Jane đáp lễ, cô nhìn theo bóng lưng Nuala đi xa dần.

Khi Loki và Thor trở lại thì đã quá trưa. Nuada nói về việc chị mình phải trở về, giọng tiếc nuối, nhưng anh ta tin vào Nuala, tin vào mối liên kết của họ, và vì vậy lại càng phải cẩn thận.

“Tôi chưa kịp nói lời tạm biệt chị ấy.” Loki nói, ánh mắt cậu hơi buồn.

“Sau khi chúng ta trở về, em sẽ phải đến chỗ Nuala ở một thời gian đấy. Chị ấy rất mong em sẽ đến.” Nuada cười, anh ta nói, một tay quàng vào vai Loki kéo cậu ngã vào lồng ngực mình. Ngay lập tức hành động đó lọt vào mắt Thor. Hắn siết chặt thanh củi nhỏ trên tay, cho tới khi nó gẫy làm đôi.

Loki đẩy Nuada ra, cậu cười, nói, “Tôi rất mong được nếm món bánh táo của chị ấy mỗi ngày.” Hai người họ chỉ trong vòng một ngày nhưng lại thân thiết vượt sức tưởng tượng. Loki luôn giữ thái độ châm biếm, lạnh nhạt với mọi người, mà giờ lại cười nói với Nuada rất vui vẻ. Ánh mắt cậu nhìn anh ta, có cái gì đó rất khác. Thor đã nhận ra điều này, và thực sự, nó khác hẳn so với ánh mắt cậu luôn nhìn hắn.

“Chẳng phải chúng ta phải lấy cái vòng gì đó thì mới đi tiếp được sao? Sao tôi không thấy ai cầm nó nhỉ?” Jane nói, phá tan bầu không khi đang có phần hơi… khủng bố này.

Cả Loki, Nuada và Thor cũng hơi giật mình. Quả đúng chúng ta phải làm vậy, nhưng lúc đó quá hoảng nên không kịp suy xét gì mà chạy ra khỏi căn nhà đó rồi. Giờ làm sao lấy nó được đây? Coltell như nhận ra sự bối rối của mọi người và rồi chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó. Cậu ta “Ah!” một tiếng.

“À phải rồi. Ta quên mất.” Cậu ta đưa tay vào trong túi quần, lôi ra một vật sáng lấp lánh. “Nó đây.” 

“Đó là một sợi dây chuyền!” Cả bốn người cùng đồng thanh.

“Sao cậu lại cầm nó?” Thor hỏi, ánh nhìn nghi ngại.

“Henir, ngài ấy rất tùy hứng. Chuyện các ngươi tới đây và cho tới giờ, ngồi đây, nguyên vẹn không một vết bẩn, đều là trái với thực tế như nó đáng lẽ phải xảy ra.” Coltell hơi nhún vai.

“Vậy đây là ảo giác sao?” Jane hỏi, có phần hoảng sợ và luống cuống.

“Không. Là vì cái bánh được gửi đến trước khi các ngươi tới. Ngài ấy chỉ nếm thử chút kem và rồi như muốn ngồi đó ăn nó suốt đời vậy. Sau đó ngài ấy vứt hết công việc khác sang một bên như thường lệ, rồi chỉ ngồi đó.” Dứt lời, Coltell nhìn cái dây chuyền một lúc rồi ngửa mặt lên trời lầm bầm gì đó, và lại quay về trạng thái vô cảm như lúc đầu.

“Cái quái gì?” Cả bốn người lại một lần nữa đồng thanh.

“Ờ. Là vậy đó. Nên cái thứ này được quăng cho ta.” Rồi cậu ta cúi mặt xuống nhìn mặt đất dưới chân và lại lầm bầm, sau đó mới ngẩng mặt nhìn lần lượt bốn người, nói, “Mà, cũng là vì vị kia không quản Henir phải làm gì.”

“Vị kia?” Loki khó hiểu.

“Ngươi đưa cái vòng tay đó đây.” Coltell mặt vẫn không đổi sắc, xòe bàn tay về phía Loki, vẫy vẫy.

“Ngươi lấy nó làm gì?” Loki nghi ngờ.

“Ta đang giúp các người tiết kiệm một đống thời gian đấy. Đây là hình dáng tạm thời của chúng thôi.” Coltell vẫy tay một lần nữa. Sau khi không nhận được phản hồi, cậu ta liền ngồi thụp xuống đưa hai tay lên chống cằm đưa ánh mắt nhìn về một điểm xa nơi chân trời.

Tên này thật là quái đản! Thor nghĩ vậy. Rồi hắn quay sang nhìn thái độ của Loki. Loki quan sát Coltell rồi lại nhìn sợi dây chuyền trong tay, cậu quyết định đưa cái vòng cho cậu ta. Cậu ta cầm lấy và để sợi dây chuyền lồng ra ngoài chiếc vòng tay. Đó chỉ là một sợi dây bình thường, hay không muốn nói là tầm thường. Nhưng khi hai vật ở cạnh nhau, chúng va vào nhau leng keng rồi phát sáng. Trong ánh sáng lóa mắt không nhìn rõ chuyện gì xảy ra nhưng khi quầng sáng tan đi. Loki giật mình phát hiện ra, hai vật đó gắn vào nhau, hình dáng giống như là… giống như…

“Một chiếc vương miện.” Nuada khẳng định.

“Làm sao anh biết.” Loki quay lại hỏi.

“Cái cách nó ghép vào nhau giống như vương miện ma thuật điều khiển đội quân vàng lúc trước của cha ta.”

“Đúng vậy. Giờ ngươi còn phải tìm nốt một mảnh nữa để hoàn thành nó. Sau đó thực hiện nghi lễ thừa kế và BÙM, ngươi làm tân vương của Jotunheim. Hay không?” Cậu ta cố bẻ giọng cho hài hước nhưng cái gương mặt thì, thiếu muối quá.

Loki cầm chiếc vương miện chưa hoàn chỉnh trên tay. Đôi mắt nhìn theo những họa tiết tinh tế khắc trên nó. Những cánh hóa mềm mại uốn lượn đưa những kí ức hiện về như hình ảnh phản chiếu trên mặt nước, in vào đáy mắt Loki. Quả đúng như những gì Henir đã kể cho cậu. Đúng, chính xác đến từng chi tiết. Kẻ đó không hề nói dối dù chỉ một lời. Loki cười mà lòng thấy xót xa. Vậy ra đây chính là những kí ức của Laufey và Farbauti. Cậu cảm nhận được nỗi đau sớm đã bị che khuất bởi thời gian và cả những lời dối trá. Cậu cảm nhận, và hiểu nó. Quá đau đớn, những thứ cậu nhìn thấy, những mảnh vỡ rời rạc giờ rõ nét như một đoạn phim quay chậm.

“Này! Các ngươi nghe thấy gì không?” Coltell bất chợt hỏi, mặt cậu ta hơi tối lại.

Loki giật mình thoát khỏi cơn mộng mị, cậu nhanh chóng dùng phép thuật cất nó đi. Mọi người thủ thế xoay người lại, nhìn vào những bóng cây đổ dài trên mặt đất.

“Có mai phục.”


End file.
